


Yes Sir!

by LoneHazelEyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Detention, Facebook, First Time, Green Eyes, Harry Styles - Freeform, Headlights, I Love You, Ireland, Johanna Darling - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis bottoms, Love, Lust, M/M, Rain, School, Soulmates, Tip Toes, Yes Sir, Zayn Malik - Freeform, car, harry tops, inappropriate, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature - Freeform, pub, raunchy, shower, sport, student, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 78,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneHazelEyes/pseuds/LoneHazelEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A raunchy but cute story of two young men who meet in extraordinary circumstances and fall in love despite what their morals, or the law, tell them is right.<br/>Follow them from being teacher/student lovers to having to deal with moving to a new town to start their new lives together.<br/>If you love a good, graphic gay sex scene between our two favourite lovers, and a mature writing style, this is your fic!</p><p>'Harry spits into his hand and wipes it on Louis' arse hole....'</p><p>'The sticky white cum is still on his arm....'</p><p>' "Let me fuck you" Harry begs on Louis' lips....'</p><p>Enjoy ladies and gents, and please leave kudos and comments...I reply to everyone :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mr Styles checks his watch. Only 9.25am and someone has already been sent to his office?

He's standing in as a Head Master at a High School in Doncaster for his old Uni professor and he's a little nervous.

He is only 26 and a little introverted, prefers to watch from the sidelines and take everything in. Being in charge of 900 or so students is a little daunting to him!

He quickly straightens his tie in the mirror surrounding a painting on the wall, checks his breath, smooths back his hair and flattens his woollen vest over his torso.

"Come in" he calls out after what must feel like a lifetime to his visitor.

The door abruptly opens and is flung against the wall to which it is attached. A male student, about 16, flounces in leaving the door open, flops onto the visitor chair at the desk and drops his bag on the floor.

"Name?" Mr Styles asks trying to sound authoritarian as he gently closes the door.

"Not sure of ye name mate, never met ye before" the student replies while flicking his fringe out of his eyes not for the first time, trying to be smart.

"Your name" Mr Styles replies, not taking the bait.

"Depends who's askin' really" Louis says.

"Harry. Harry Styles" he responds, putting a hand out to shake the students' hand.

Harry's professor told him not to try and be cool with the kids, but treat them with respect and they'll do the same.

"Louis Tomlinson. Never seen you before" he replies cautiously, returning Harry's hand shake.

Harry sits down behind the desk "Mr Brown had to take some urgent personal leave. I was a student of his a few years back and he asked me to stand in for a little while" he responds formally.

"You look like a younger version of him, right down to the thick black glasses" Louis laughs, trying to push Mr Styles' buttons.

Harry straightens his rims, smooths his hair down again and then wipes his hand on his pant leg. He wonders if he put too much gel in that morning.

"Yes, well, I take that as a compliment Mr Tomlinson. Mr Brown is a fine man. Now, what can I do for you today?" Harry asks curtly, wondering if this was the right teaching post for him.

"That bitch Miss Ford sent me here because she said I didn't have the right uniform on again!" Louis blurts out. "She's been picking at me for years. I can't wait to get out of this place and away from her. What does uniform have to do with learning anyway? We should be able to wear what we want to!" he adds, ever more energetic.

"For a start Mr Tomlinson, we don't call teachers bitches. You may not like her but she's simply doing her job. And we wear a uniform so as not to differentiate any of the students. We're all equal when we have the same uniform on." Mr Styles replies. "But you look fine to me" he adds, taking a look under the table at Louis' uniform.

"I look fine to you, eh?" Louis smiles while leaning back in the chair, folding his arms and flicking his hair yet again.

"Uumm, ah, ok. Um, what did Miss Ford want me to do with you? You have the right uniform on" Harry responds nervously, clearing his throat. It's been a while since a man tried chatting him up and he finds himself strangely flattered by Louis' blatant flirting.

"Not sure what SHE wants you to do with me, but I'd like to hear what YOU want to do with me!" Louis almost purrs, leaning forward in the chair.

"Mr Tomlinson..." Mr Styles starts, affixing his rims in place again and clearing his throat "...that isn't appropriate. I think an after school detention today would suffice. I'll speak with Miss Ford too".

"After school detention? Great, being in this place is such a joy." Louis reponds sarcastically. "Who's on duty anyway?"

"Me" Harry simply reponds. "I am".

+

When Louis turns up to detention later that afternoon, Mr Styles is at the desk writing something in a notebook.

Louis notices his beige coloured slacks for the first time. They've been pressed perfectly down the middle of each leg and comically, don't seem to fit quite right. They're a little short and tight around the hips and crotch like they've been pulled up too far.

Louis isn't displeased as he notices Mr Styles' bulge in his pants, and isn't discreet in looking there, either.

Mr Styles stands to shake Louis' hand as he enters, which Louis finds funny. Mr Styles is only young, even though he dresses like a nerdy Grandpa, and Louis is intrigued by his odd sense of self.

"Take a seat Mr Tomlinson. Please get on with any homework you may have, or a book you'd like to read. I prefer no electronic devices, if you don't mind" Harry commands while watching Louis over his glasses.

Louis scans the room of faces as he finds a seat right in the middle of the class room. There are about 12 other students in detention today, some he knows, others he doesn't.  
He scrapes the chair against the floorboards, sighs loudly and flops down in it just like he did that morning in Mr Styles' office.  
Harry looks at Louis over his glasses again and squints at him, trying to convey the message that he wants Louis to calm down and be quiet.

Detention is 45 minutes long and after about 15 silent minutes it starts to rain, quickly getting heavier.

"Sir, can I call my Mum to come and get me please? Otherwise I'll get soaked and catch a cold and wont be able to go to camp which my Mum has already paid for, and she'll kill me then!" an exasperated girl says from the back of the class room.

Harry looks around at the students and out the window. The rain looks like settling in and he'd rather be at home curled up with a glass of red and a good novel, so he gives in quite quickly.

"Yes, yes, all of you. Pack your things and get going before it becomes torrential outside" Harry lements. "Do you all have a lift home? Does anyone need to call their parents?"

Chairs scrape the floor as he hears both yes and no answers from the students, but he doesn't know what questions they're answering and they're out the door quickly so he just lets them go.

When the commotion has died down and all the students have left, Mr Styles' gaze turns from the back of the door to the classroom and he see's Louis still sitting there, looking right at him.

"Aren't you leaving Mr Tomlinson? Do you need to call your parents?" Mr Styles asks.

"No Sir." Louis simply replies, a cheeky smile on his face. "My parents work late so wont notice I'm not there"

"Then what are you doing still here? Don't you want to go home and play video games or something?" Harry asks, knowing it's not only teenagers who play video games.

"Haven't got a lift, Sir. S'raining outside, ye know" Louis replies, his cheecky smile getting larger.

"Yes, well, um" Harry stammers, fiddling with his tie. "I have to collect some papers from the office and shut down the computer, but if you can wait about 15 minutes, I'm sure I can give you a lift home."

"Take as long as you like, Sir. I've got all night" Louis responds, blushing, and flicking that fringe again.

+

Back in Mr Styles' office, Louis sits in the same chair he was in just hours ago, this time more like a grown up, and not a sulky teenager.

They chat away easily about the school, Mr Brown, Miss Ford, Football scores, all the while Louis not taking his eyes off Mr Styles.

Harry is a little uncomfortable. Or is he nervous as he packs his things away and tries to keep his voice steady?

Louis is very confident and not at all scared about taking the lead in the conversation; or flirting!

"So, Harry, did you and your wife move back to the area for this teaching job, or are you a local?" Louis asks, having already noted there is no wedding ring on Mr Styles' finger.

"There is no wife, Mr Tomlinson. And it's Mr Styles, thank you. Let's keep things professional, shall we?" Harry replies, not taking his eyes off the computer screen as he shuts it down.

There is silence in the room except for falling rain for a few minutes as Mr Styles walks around putting bits and pieces into his briefcase, his back always to the room.

Louis doesn't take his eye's off him and eventually gets to his feet.

Mr Styles is collecting items from a bureau and has his back to the room as Louis sidles up behind him, placing his hands gently on the Head Masters' hips.

Mr Styles doesn't move away but instead freezes and turns his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Louis.

"I'm glad there's no wife, 'cos she'd be disappointed finding our you're gay" Louis says slowly, rolling up onto the balls of his feet to meet the ear of the taller Mr Styles with his mouth.

"I don't know that that's any of your business, Mr Tomlinson" Mr Styles replies, still not moving.

"But you want it to be" Louis replies confidently. "Otherwise you would've jumped away when I touched you".

 Mr Styles is suddenly all too aware that Louis is a teenage student at a school he is working at, and quickly turns around, pushing Louis off as he does.

"Mr Tomlinson..." Harry breathes out rapidly "..I told you that was inappropriate! Now please, keep your hands to yourself!"

"But Sir, I know you want me to. I saw the way you looked at me, multiple times." Louis retorts.

"Despite what you think Mr Tomlinson, I am way too old for you and this is highly illegal. I think you should find another way home. Can I call you a taxi?" Harry argues, exaserbated.

"You're not too old for me, I can tell you are much younger than your clothes suggest. And I'll be out of here in 4 months, so I'm pretty much already not a student here! And it's Louis, thank you!" Louis replies, totally ignoring the remark about finding another way home.

"This is not right Mr Tomlinson" Harry reponds, sounding exhausted like he was ready to give up the fight, his head tilting towards the floor.

"Yes it is." Louis breathes in a soft low voice, taking a step towards Harry and placing a hand on the Head Masters hip, the other titlting his chin up to look at Louis .

They stand there looking into each others eyes for a moment or two, the only sound the rain falling outside and their breathing betweem them.

Louis gently rolls back up onto the balls of his feet to be closer to Harry's tall height, and wraps his hand around Harry's jaw.

He steps a little closer to Harry, all the while not taking his eyes away from Harry's emerald green eyes, then softly closes his eyes and tenderly kisses Mr Styles' lips.

Mr Styles doesn't move, but for a second, he doesn't respond either.

Louis pulls his lips away from Mr Styles' and opens his eyes to gauge a reaction. Harry is still standing in the exact position he was a moment ago, with his eyes still fixed on Louis.

Louis closes his eyes again, still on tip toe, and kisses Mr Styles again, this time a little firmer.

Mr Styles doesn't know what to do. He waits for a natural reaction inside him, but this is morally wrong, so there doesn't seem to be a correct answer at the moment and he patiently waits for his body to tell him what to do.

Louis takes his hand off Mr Styles' hip and grabs for his hand. Mr Styles doesn't take it back, just let's Louis guide it. Louis places Harry's hand around his waist and onto his chunky little butt.

Harry's natural instincts start to kick in and he responds finally to Louis' kiss. He gently closes his eyes and opens his mouth, allowing Louis to slide his tongue in.

Harry feels Louis smile as they are delicately kissing and they each grab one another a little tighter.

Louis pushes his body against Mr Styles' which makes him pull away a little "Oh my god, what am I doing? You're a student!" Mr Styles breathes, still undecided about whether he is Mr Styles or Harry in this situation.

+

Harry and Louis sit in Harry's car next to one another on the way to Louis' house through the driving rain.

"This can't happen Louis. I'm your teacher. You are a very nice young man, but I think this shouldn't go any further. And I'd appreciate if you kept this to yourself. The last thing I need is the Education Board breathing down my neck" Harry explains, not taking his eyes off the road.

"This CAN happen Harry. I'm not about to tell anyone. I'm not a baby you know. I understand this could go wrong" Louis replies, placing his hand on Harry's thigh.

Harry removes Louis' hand and gives him a coy look from the corner of his eye.

"It's not going to go wrong" Louis continues, replacing his hand and giving Harry's thigh a squeeze.

This time Harry leaves Louis' hand there.

Harry sighs, indicates and pulls his car over into a lay by. It's still raining heavily so they can't see very much around them, but they can hear the other cars on the road swooshing past.

Louis turns his body to Harry, his hand still on Harry's thigh. Harry turns the ignition off and rests his head on the steering wheel. "What are we doing?" Harry breathes into the steering wheel, asking himself the question more than Louis.

"Having a good time" Louis calmly responds, massaging Harry's thigh a little.

Harry slowly grabs Louis' hand, but instead of removing it, he tangles his fingers into Louis' and squeezes tenderly.

Harry's hand is much bigger than Louis' and almost fully engulfs it. He rubs the back of Louis' hand a few times and then his touch lightens and he trails a finger up Louis' forearm.

Louis' has his school blazer on so Harry can't get his fingers too far up Louis' arm, but the atmosphere is sizzling anyway.

Harry still has his head on the steering wheel, but eventually his gaze follows his hand up Louis' arm and then up to Louis' face.

Louis' is staring at Harry longingly, a wanting in his eyes. Again, he takes the lead in this situation and leans in to Harry.

Harry doesn't hesitate this time and meets Louis' kiss half way.

Louis is quick to escalate the situation and grabs onto Harry's crotch. He doesn't put too much pressure on Harry but his touch is not light.

Harry responds by taking his seat belt off and turning further towards Louis. He leans his other hand across to the far side of Louis and pulls him closer so he can start removing the school blazer.

Louis pauses for a second because even though he comes off confident, he's only ever been with one boy before. And it wasn't serious, it was just like most teenagers; experimenting.

Harry senses the pause and takes his lips off Louis'. He doesn't say anything for a moment, but stares into Louis' bright blue eyes, searching for who know's what.

"You need to take this off if you want to be a little more comfortable" Harry explains, edging the blazer off Louis' shoulder.

"Oh. Oh yeah. Right" Louis responds, sounding nervous for the first time today.

 +

It's getting dark outside now and while there are still other cars on the road, the swooshing past is becomming less frequent. It's dim inside the car. There is a street lamp some way up the road but the rain is interupting it's flow of light. Every now and then some head lights flash by the car, but otherwise, it's shadowy all around them.

Harry has taken off his vest and tie, his button down shirt half opened as he stradles over Louis on the passenger seat. It's a little uncomfortable because Harry is so tall but the seat is reclined half way and they don't mind being squished up together! 

Louis can just make out some tattoo's on Harry's chest. "Mmm, who knew _those_ were there?" he moans into Harry's mouth.

"Well, _you_ do now!" Harry moans back as he rocks his hips back and forth over Louis' smaller, teenage body.

Louis' school bag has long since been on the back seat. His blazer is draped over it with his striped school tie, jumper and white school shirt.  
His leather belt is undone, as is the button of his school pants. He is wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a sailor's anchor on the front and Harry starts to slide his hands up underneath it.

"What you got this shirt on for"? Harry drawls in his slow, long accent, kissing Louis and tugging the shirt over Louis' head. 

"Keep's me warm, Sir!" Louis replies boldly, smiling as he returns Harry's quick, light kisses.

"Ha ha!" Harry laughs loudly "Right you are young man, right you are!".

Harry unzips Louis' pants and puts his hand inside Louis' boxer briefs. Louis' penis is partially hard and Harry expertly takes it in his hand, massaging softly.

Louis shifts in the seat a little as he gets more excited and it doesn't take long for him to be fully erect with pre cum on his slit.

"You gonna return the favour?" Harry asks.

"Oh..yeah...sure" Louis stammers, placing his hand once again on Harry's crotch.

Louis moves his hand back and forth under Harry's crotch and around to the back of his arse, his touch slightly stronger 'round the back.  
He has small, thin fingers which fit between Harry's butt cheeks through his tight slacks and Harry soon let's Louis know he likes what Louis is doing.

"Ohhh, that's good" Harry smiles into Louis' mouth. His rocking is getting more vigorous and he matches his speed with his masterbating of Louis' thick member.

The car is starting to rock a little and both of them are making seductive moans and groans into one another.

Their kissing is noisy as their lips slap against one another as they desperately try to take in as much of one another as they can.

Louis eventually unzips Harry's pants and gingerly takes hold of his hard cock. He notices that it isn't quite as thick as his own, but slightly longer and thinner. He has only short pubic hair and it feels spikey so Louis thinks he must shave. He can feel that Harry is extremely hard and ready for a fuck.

Louis starts to slide his hand along Harry's shaft, quickly picking up speed to match Harry's rocking.

Harry soon has pre cum of his own on his slit and Louis expertly rubs it off with his thumb, and wipes it around the head of his prick to give him a little more lubricant.

"I really want to suck you off" Harry whispers into Louis' ear as he tenderly kisses the younger boys neck "But I think it might be a bit awkward in this position".

They both laugh softly while looking directly into one anothers eyes, their noses touching slightly. Louis takes his free hand and wraps it around the back of Harry's neck, tilting his mouth up to meet Harry's lips.

They kiss quick, small kisses while masterbating each other and looking into one anothers eyes.

It's an amazing moment for both of them. Louis gets goosebumps from the electricity in the air, Harry gets tears in his eyes from the intensity.

This is no ordinary teenage boy, Harry thinks to himself. This is someone special.

+

Harry starts to tug at Louis' pants and briefs. Louis lifts his bum off the seat so Harry can take them off but they get stuck at his feet because he still has his school shoes on.  
Louis kicks off his right shoe and then uses his left foot to tug his pants off his right leg only.

Harry pushes his own pants down to his ankles but doesn't take them off. He grabs Louis' legs and lifts them up over his shoulders, budging him down in the seat a little. Louis' feet touch the front window, making small marks in the condensation that has developed there.

Harry lightly runs a finger from Louis' arse hole up his perenium, over his ball sack and up the shaft of his rock hard penis.

Louis' breath catches in his throat and he throws his head back in pleasure. He grabs for Harry's hand which is resting on one of Louis' thighs that has been thrown over Harry's shoulder and tugs him closer for a deep, passionate kiss.

"I haven't got any condoms" Harry discloses, looking right into Louis' eyes yet again.

"Well I can't get pregnant" Louis retorts with a smile on his face, a cheeky spark in his eye and voice.

Harry ignores the response and instead pulls back a little from Louis so he can make his move and fuck his student.

Harry spits into his hand and wipes it on Louis' arse hole, and then grabs his own hard penis in his right hand. He holds onto Louis' butt cheek with his left hand, spreading him apart a little.

Louis' stomach starts to move in and out a little, even before Harry has entered him. Pre cum gathers on the slit of his cock and he wipes it off onto his finger, placing it in Harry's mouth. Harry licks it off with a smile on his face "Mmm" he says simply, raising an eyebrow at Louis.

"You ready?" Harry asks tenderly, sensing Louis' inexperience.

"Yeah" Louis nods while looking into Harry's eye's.

Harry puts the head of his penis gently on Louis' opening and then pushes in slowly, guiding himself with his hand. He looks at Louis as he does and watches his face screw up a little in pain.

"Hey, hey, you alright?" Harry whispers in his teachers low caring voice.

"Yeah, yeah, oh my god..." Louis breathes. "Please don't stop"

And so Harry proceeds.

He pushes further into Louis, all the while trying to make sure Louis is ok.

Louis' arse is quite tight which feels great for Harry. He let's out a few quick, heavy breaths and smiles "Oh...you feel so good". He tries to lean back, but of course the car roof is there and he can't go very far.

Louis reaches up for Harry's neck again and pulls him close "Please, fuck me! Fuck me hard!" he whispers into Harry's ear while trailing his hand down Harry's thin back, grabbing onto his arse and pulling him in.

This is all Harry needs to hear in order for him to thrust deep into Louis.

Louis let's out a little gasp of pleasure and they rock together in unison.

Louis rests his foot against the steering wheel and tilts his hips up a little further so Harry can get all the way inside him.

Louis' hard cock is bobbing freely between them, touching both their stomachs as they thrust together.

Harry puts a hand between the two of them and wipes Louis' pre cum off the head of his dick. He places his finger in Louis' mouth and watches as he eagerly licks his own cum up. Harry then puts the same finger in his own mouth and seductively cleans up the remaining traces of cum, and Louis' saliva. 

He puts his hands behind the head rest and uses all of his strength to push into Louis, who is liking this more and more. 

Louis puts his small hands around Harry's strong forearms and trails his fingers up and down between his elbows and wrists.

"Oh god..." Louis moans, tipping his head back for a short moment and then looking right into Harry's eyes while flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

Harry is looking right back at Louis, his gaze flicking from Louis' eyes to his lips and back again.

Louis bites his lip a little and looks at the small space between them. Harry still has his light blue shirt on with half the buttons undone and it gapes between them.

Louis pulls the material back so he can see Harry's body thrusting into him.

"I'm gonna cum" Louis starts to gasp between short breaths "Oh god Mr Styles, I'm gonna cum...." he repeats.

"Ahhhh, me too Lou, me too" Harry responds, the casual use of Louis' nickname hanging between them.

Louis starts to cum first, in small short bursts that match the rythym of Harry's movements. Some of it lands on Louis' stomach, some on the seat between his legs, and some on the shirt that he's holding close to Harry's body.

It's a warm, sticky feeling on his stomach but right now he doesn't care. He has tingles going up and down his spine and through his butt cheeks and the pressure from his foot on the steering wheel gets heavier as he pushes through his orgasm.

Louis' face is scrunched up in pleasure as Harry starts to cum inside him.

"Look at me again" Harry commands.

Louis opens his eyes back up and looks back into Harry's beautiful, deep green eyes.

It's a strange feeling for Louis, this being his first real time with another man.

He can feel the heat from Harry's cum on his sphincter and feel the liquid dripping from inside him. It feels like a lot but he knows it probably isn't that much at all.

Harry continues to look intently at Louis throughout his entire orgasm. It's an intense experience and actually a little emotional for both of them as they share a moment together.

"Aaahhh fuuucckkk" Harry breathes. "Fuuucckkkk....oh god" he gasps into Louis' mouth as he steals a breathless kiss.

+

Harry takes himself out of Louis and rests on Louis' chest for a few moments, both of them trying to catch their breath.

After a minute or two, Louis removes Harry's face from the crook of his neck and kisses him intently, deeply, softly.

"I love you" Louis says eventually, his gaze flicking between Harry's eyes, searching for an answer.

Harry stops kissing him and just stares into his eyes.

Time seems to stand still for a moment inside the car while continuing outside.

Cars are starting to bank up on the road because it's getting to peak hour and the swooshing of cars going past is becomming more frequent again. Their headlights flashing through the car as they speed past.

Louis can hear Harry's soft breathing, his own heart beating in his ears, can smell sex in the air.

"Sorry, sorry, oh my god. I shouldn't have said that" Louis exclaims, embarrassed.

"No, no, it's ok.... I love you too" Harry whispers, tenderly pecking Louis on his warm, soft lips.

Louis smiles and turns Harry's soft pecking into a full french kiss, deep and passionate.

+

Pulling into Louis' driveway, a spot light attached to the garage automatically turns on, flooding the car with light.

The front door opens as Louis is getting out, Harry still in the drivers' seat.

They don't know what to say to one another and now have no time as Louis' Mum steps out onto the porch.

Harry, being the mature teacher he is, decides to introduce himself as the new Head Master. He thinks it might be a bit hard explaining the lift otherwise!

They quickly dash through the slightly lighter rain to the awning over the porch where Johanna is standing.

"Hi, Mr Syles. Stand in Head Master at the school. Nice to meet you" he says formally, putting a rain drenched hand out to Louis' Mum.

"Nice to mee...." Johanna starts, but is interrupted by Louis.

"My Styles gave me a lift home after the Student Council meeting Mum 'cos I thought you were working late" Louis says, exasperated and embarrassed infront of Harry.

"What's on your pants Louis? I just washed those!" Johanna asks, ignoring Louis' explination for the lift home and picking at the white, sticky substance on the pants leg.

"Lunch probably. You know what teenage boys are like!" Harry chimes in. "Anyway, have to get off, paperwork and a glass of red await me. Nice to meet you again" he adds, leaning in to peck Johanna on the cheek.

"Yes, you too" she says, a little confused about the peck, but too polite to show it.

Harry starts towards the car as Louis and Johanna make their way inside, but turns to add "Oh, Louis, I believe there's another meeting after school tomorrow. Can you make it?"

"Yeah...I guess" he blushes, flicking his fringe "I had footie practice but student council is quite important, so I'll go to that instead" he says in a mock serious tone, trying not to let Johanna know he's lying.

"Good" Harry smiles, dashing back to the car.

"Don't be late!" he calls over the drone of the rain.

"Yes Sir!" Louis calls back, as Johanna shuts the front door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The ever wonderful British weather turned on it's best performance the night before and the rain turned torrential, causing minor flooding all over South Yorkshire.

Mr Styles hadn't been able to sleep much that night anyway, his tryst playing on his mind.

He was in two minds as to what to make of the situation; he'd either just made the most wonderful, exhilirating decision of his life, or the worst.

Louis Tomlinson is a student for Christs sake! Harry kept thinking over and over while listening to the rain fall.

But my God, what a beauty of a student he is.

Every time Mr Styles closed his eyes, he could see Louis' sparkling, innocent blue eyes looking up at him, yearning for experience and pleasure.

He could still feel Louis' fingers trailing up and down his forearms as they were making love, hear his soft, sweet moans, smell his unique smell all over himself.

Mr Styles hadn't showered when he got home, he would do that in the morning.

Instead, he had flopped on the couch after pouring a large glass of red wine and sat in the lamp light listening to the likes of Cold Play, The Fray, Ed Sheeran and John Mayer.

And he had let his mind wander.

He watched images run past his eyes. Images of him being fired after Louis bragged about them. Images of what the parents and papers woud say if they found out the stand in Head Master had slept with a student on his first day working at a fancy Doncaster school. Images of never being a school teacher again.

And then, the images that made him smile, the images that made his heart skip a beat.

Louis.

Louis with his hand on Harry's thigh as they're driving, the destination unimportant. Louis as a student no longer in High school so Harry can actually date him. Louis staying over at Harry's for the weekend, never getting out of bed or getting dressed.

In bed that night Harry had tossed and turned. He felt like a giddy teenager, a responsible adult who made a stupid mistake, a flattered introverted gay man who finally felt comfortable in someone's attention and an unattractive old creep all at the same time.

At times his heart had beat faster, thinking of Louis' touch, but at times his brow had creased, also thinking of Louis' touch. Harry had lain with a smile on his face, angry tears in his eyes, fists clenched thinking of what he'd done and how it was going to play out now.

He had worked hard for the respect he had earnt from Mr Brown and to throw that away for a school boy seemed shortsighted.

And romantic. What if Louis is his other half? The one that would complete him?

People meet in the strangest of places all the time. What if Mr Styles and Louis Tomlinson had just happened to meet at school? There isn't that much of an age gap between them, not really, Harry had thought to himself a number of times during the restless night.

He was up early to shower and make the long trek to school. The floods had closed roads and he didn't want to be late, so he made sure he was extra early instead.

It was 7.30am when he arrived, which is not really early at school, and it was just him and the grounds keeper.

He made his way to his office, hanging his rain drenched coat on the stand and plonking his briefcase on the floor before wandering slowly over to the bureau where he and Louis had kissed the day before.

He ran his hand over the wood as if he was trying to draw memories out of it and into his mind.

He had a beautiful, closed lip smile on his pretty white face as he looked out over the school yard to the flooded, still dark roads beyond.

+

Louis had gone straight upstairs to the bathroom when he got home. He turned on the faucette and let the shower steam up for a while as he got undressed and stared at himself in the full length mirror.

He had just had sex with Mr Styles! What?! He couldn't wait to tell Stan, but should he really be telling him? He too was uncertain about where their relationship would go from there. But Harry had made up that story about Student Council and having another meeting the next day, so he _must_ want to see Louis again, he had pondered.

He looked at his small, slightly rounded body and wondered what Harry had seen in him.

He ran his hands over his stomach where he still had a bit of dried cum and smiled, remembering Johanna picking at what had been on his pants leg!

He looked for marks on his body that had been left over as evidence of his and Harry's union and found none, except a few scratches down his thighs and a red mark on his neck.

He wondered if Johanna could tell? Could she smell Harry on him? Had she been able to see through the lie about the Student Council meetings? And why had she simply believed him about the lift Mr Styles had given him? There are hundreds of students at the school, he can't take them all home when it rains!

When Louis is getting out of the shower, Johanna knocks on the door. She wants to get his pants so she can re-wash them so whatever is on them doesn't stain, she explains.

Louis is not usually shy about his Mum seeing him in just a towel, but he feels like he needs to hide his body away right now, so she doesn't look at him all weird and find out his secret.

He opens the door a crack and hands the pants out, stretching his arm out only.

"There's pizza downstairs for you honey. Want me to heat some up for you?" Johanna asks, trying to push the door open against Louis' resistance.

"Um, yeah" Louis answers from behind the door. "But I'll have it in my room Mum. Got homework" he adds while closing the door.

"Homework? You? Are you ok Lou?" Johanna asks from outside the bathroom.

"Yesss Mummm" he back chats, getting annoyed. "I'm in my last year remember? I _do_ have to concentrate sometimes you know?!"

"Okaaayy son!" she reponds, used to his sassy nature.

After Louis hears Johanna pad back downstairs in her slippers, he makes a quick dash across the landing to the safety of his room where he changes into winter flannel pyjama's.

He gets straight onto his laptop to try and find Mr Styles on facebook, twitter, instagram, anything to help him find out a little more about him.

But he can't find anything so he just has to put up with what's already in his memory and minds eye.

His pizza is long forgotten on a plate on the floor amongst his unopened school books while he lays on his bed, throwing a mini football up in the air above his face.

He has this feeling in the pit of his tummy. It's butterfly-ish and tingly and he feels like he can touch it while stroking his belly.

He lifts his pyjama top up and traces a finger around his belly button, trying to remember Harry's gentle but experienced touch.

A smile forms on his face and he feels like the air in his lungs is dissapearing as his heart beat quickens.

He touches his lips trying to taste Harry again. He can still smell the cum on his fingers a little. He drags his hand through his hair as he thinks about Mr Styles being ontop of him and inside him at the same time.

It hurt as Harry entered him, but it was a good hurt. He's embarrassed as he remembers scrunching his face up and Harry asking if he was alright.

He wonders what will happen tomorrow when he see's Mr Styles. Will he want to have sex again? They said they loved one another, surely this means they're going to start a relationship?

Will Harry change his mind because Louis is a student? Louis doesn't want to think about things like that, so being an optomistic teenager, his thoughts turn to happy one's as he too listens to the rain.

Louis sleeps better than Harry, but still wakes early to go to school as he is so excited.

+

Louis' school bus takes the long way to school so as to avoid the flooded roads.

They arrive at about 8.20 am after a slow drive and realise there are only a hundred or so other students there already.

An announcement comes over the loud speaker asking everyone to go to the hall where they are told school is cancelled until further notice.

There are mixed feelings around Louis. Most are happy because they get time off school, but the last year students are worried about getting their course work done, and people are fretting about how to get back home.

And then there's Louis.

Nervous, excited, starting to get beside himself that he wont get to see Harry today.

It was Miss Ford who made the announcement in the hall so Louis starts to wonder if Harry hadn't been able to make it because of the flooded roads.

He walks towards the front of the hall and asks Miss Ford where Mr Styles is, making up an excuse about how she sent him to the Head Master yesterday and they are still in the process of wondering what Louis needs to do to make it up to the school.

She directs him to the Head Masters office and while outwardly Louis smiles and thanks her, inwardly he's calling her a bitch again! He doesn't care what Harry said yesterday about calling teachers bitches, Louis still thinks Miss Ford is the biggest one!

He knocks on the door and listens while Harry calls for him to enter.

Instead of almost flinging the door off it's hinges like yesterday, Louis enters slowly and calmly, not knowing what to expect.

Harry is still stood by the bureau where they leant and kissed yesterday, and his face breaks into a smile when he turns his head and see's his guest is Louis.

Louis let's out a small breath of relief, a shy smile also forming on his face as he closes the door.

They're both nervous, neither of them knowing what to say. Harry clears his throat, tugs at his tie just as he did yesterday.

Louis can't believe how beautiful Harry is. Standing there in his again too tight around the hips pants, dorky sweater and tie, and his curls a little frizzy from the rain, he's perfect.

His eyes light up and Louis can see him take a deep breath before he speaks, almost in a whisper. "Come here" Harry says, his head nodding backwards, beckoning Louis over.

Louis smiles, and, not wanting to seem too eager or too young, saunters over slowly, never taking his eyes away from Harry's.

Harry puts a large, strong hand around Louis' small tender jaw, tilts Louis' head up and slowly kisses him.

They pull apart after a second or two "Hi" Harry says softly in his beautiful deep, silky voice.

"Hi" Louis replies shyly, looking to the floor.

Louis puts his arms around Harry's waist and hugs him close, kind of like a little kid does to their Mum.

Harry returns the hug, rubbing Louis' back softly with one hand, the other around the back of Louis' neck.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. I wasn't sure what was going to happen...you know..." Louis says in a small, nervous voice.

"I know. I hardly slept either" Harry responds. "I wasn't sure if I had made a mistake with you or..." he trails off.

"I'm not a mistake Harry! I can assure you. I want to be with you" Louis retorts, almost begging, while pulling out from their hug.

"I know babe, I know. As soon as I saw you walk in that door, I knew I hadn't made a mistake" Harry assures Louis, looking directly into his expectant eyes.

+

School is officially closed for the day so after Harry does his Head Master duties and makes sure everyone is able to get home safely, he and Louis agree to meet a few streets away so they can go to Harry's place together.

On his way out of his office, Miss Ford shows interest in Harry. "So ahhh, what are you doing now there's no school? I've got marking but was thinking of getting a coffee on the way home if you want to join me?" she flirts blatantly, eyelashes fluttering.

"Actually I've just made plans sorry. Maybe the whole faculty could get together for drinks and pizza one night, you know, so we can _all_ get to know one another better." He stammers, trying to let her down gently.

Although not a cocky person, Harry is used to women approaching him. There seem to be a lot of either single or desperate women in his teaching world and they all seem to have a thing for him!

"Oh...right...that wasn't what I meant Mr Styles" she continues to flatter, oblivious to his rejection.

Harry plays with his tie as he always does when nervous or uncomfortable.

He doesn't usually disclose his sexuality at school so soon after meeting someone, but he wants to get off to go and pick Louis up, so he thinks he'll just have to come out and say it.

"Sorry Miss Ford...it just wouldn't work" he starts, seeing her face finally fall as she realises he isn't interested afterall. "You're lovely I'm sure, but you're not my type unfortunate-...."

"Oh, so a little on the chunky side and not a version of Cameron Diaz and you think I'm not perfect enough?!" she defends. "Well, I don't think it would work either! You're not my type either actually. I like real men who...." she screeches, but is cut off.

"Miss Ford! That's not what I meant.... I'm gay." Harry explains, watching the sentence register on her face. "And I have just made plans with someone I'm interested in who I've just met and I don't want to dissapoint him, so I better be off" he finishes curtly before opening his umbrella and stepping out into the rain.

Louis is waiting outside the shopping centre as agreed, leaning against the wall, looking out for Harry's car. There are not a lot of people around because of the rain and flooding so it shouldn't be a problem getting in without being seen.

Just as Harry pulls up and Louis picks his bag up off the floor, a group of 4 girls from the 8th grade come out of the shopping centre, drinks and sweets filling their arms.

The girls notice Louis and start to giggle. He's one of the popular boys in school and quite cute so they stop in the middle of the walkway and start gossiping about him as teenage girls do.

Louis gestures for Harry to drive around the corner, smiles an awkward smile at the girls and walks into the shopping centre, quickly making his way to another exit around the side where Harry is waiting.

Louis is a little breathless while getting in the car but they say a quick hello and Harry drives off. They have to drive past the girls, so Louis bends over in the Range Rover, hoping that they wont see him again.

Harry tells him when the coast is clear and that the girls didn't even look at the car, so Louis relaxes a little.

Neither of them really say that much for the first few minutes, but when Harry stops at a traffic light he turns to Louis, puts his hand on Louis' thigh and leans across for a quick kiss.

Louis is relieved. His teenage mind is trying to analyze every move, look, word that comes from Harry and so he's a little nervous and is glad it wasn't him who had to break the ice.

The rain has eased to a drizzle and the sun is trying to come out but most of the town roads are still flooded, so they have to drive to Harry's the long way which takes about 35 minutes.

They chat easily about the music on the radio, the footie scores, the floods, the Doncaster area and finally Harry's job. "So, why did you want to become a teacher? I couldn't stand being with some of these brats for a whole day!" Louis quips.

"I like showing people how to do things. Making a difference in someone's life in a positive way is inspiring. and sometimes a teacher is the only caring, responsible person a child has in their life" Harry answers, reflecting on his life long dream of being a teacher.

"Ha ha, yeah, I _know_ you like showing people how to do things!" Louis blushes, smiling and looking at the console between them.

Harry understands what Louis means right away and flirts back "Yes, well, there'll be plenty more of that if I have my way" he says with a wink, placing his hand on the head rest behind Louis and concentrating back on the road.

+

 Back at Harry's flat, Louis dumps his school bag on the floor and Harry tells him to look around, make himself comfortable.

It's a simple one bedroom flat with an open plan lounge/kitchen/diner, but it's a modern building and the rooms are large and airy.

Louis sits on the comfy chocolate coloured lounge and flicks on the tv, while Harry makes them a brew in the kitchen behind him.

Louis hears Harry come up behind him while the kettle is boiling and feels him lean on the back of the lounge, slide his hands down Louis' chest and kiss his ear softly.

"I missed you last night" Harry just about purrs.

Louis interlinks his fingers with Harry's, flicks his fringe and turns his face to Harry for a kiss "I missed you too" he replies into Harry's mouth with a smile on his lips. "Forget the brew, I just want you instead" he adds, getting a little more confident in his older lovers' presence.

Harry smiles into Louis' mouth too "Mmm'kay" he moans and giggles a little as he sticks his tongue in Louis' mouth.

Louis turns around on the lounge and gets up on his knee's so Harry doesn't have to bend down so much.

Louis puts his hand on the inside of Harry's thigh and follows the length of Harry's thin leg up towards his crotch and back again.

Harry takes a quick breath when Louis does this so Louis does it again, this time getting closer to Harry's crotch and stopping there.

"Ha ha ha" Harry laughs into Louis' mouth but not removing his lips, clearly getting turned on "Oh, you _are_ a naughty boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes Sir I am!" Louis replies, playing along with the game they just created.

"Good boy. Now do as Mr Styles tells you young man, or you may have to be punished!" Harry says in his serious teachers voice.

"I think I'd prefer to be naughty so I get punished" Louis brazenly replies as he flicks his fringe again, planting quick kisses on Harry's lips between every couple of words.

"Right you are then!" Harry answers, unzipping his pants.

Louis kisses Harry's penis through his underwear, tugging his pants down at the same time. He sticks his tongue out and starts to lick up and down Harry's shaft, still through the underwear as Harry gets harder.

Harry grabs the back of Louis' head, gently pushing and pulling it into his groin as he slowly rocks back and forth.

Louis is massaging Harry's thighs as he looks up through his thick black lashes to see what Harry is doing. Harry is looking right at him "Don't stop. Get it out" he orders in a firm but gentle manner.

Louis does as he's told "Yes Sir!" he replies cheekily as he pulls Harry's boxer briefs down to his knee's, and takes hold of Harry's partly hard penis in his small hand.

He starts to wank Harry off, peppering kisses on Harry's upper thigh as he does. "Not so hard" Harry instructs. "And go a little slower" he adds to his student.

"Mmm'kay" Louis simply replies, again doing what he's told as his own penis starts to throb in his school pants.

"Aaahhh, that's better" Harry says through small gasps of air.

Louis' kissing gets a bit rougher and the area he's kissing gets a little wider as he also starts to lick Harry's stomach under his sweater. He takes large chunks of flesh between his teeth and playfully bites down until his bites become nips and Harry pulls away a little.

"Hey!" Harry laughs, a hand still on Louis' head. "Suck my cock instead" he adds, using his other hand to hold his cock while pushing Louis' head a little forcefully onto him.

Louis is still on the lounge with Harry standing behind it, so Louis puts his hands on the back of the lounge. "I didn't say you could take your hands off me" Harry instructs.

Louis puts his hands around the back of Harry's legs just where his bum and legs meet and firmly squeezes, moving his hands around in small circles up over Harry's cute little bum.

"Oh, that's good that is" Harry says, a slight moan in his voice as he tips his head skyward.

"Thought you'd like it" Louis proudly says with Harry's penis still in his mouth.

Louis starts to move his mouth quicker over Harry's penis and Harry responds by moving his hips in unison and gripping Louis' hair tighter.

Harry quickly comes close to orgasm and gets even rougher with Louis.

Louis starts to choke on Harry, but Harry doesn't stop pushing and pulling him in, he just concentrates on Louis' mouth around his cock.

"Oh, oh, deep throat me. Get my cock down you're throat!" Harry commands of Louis.

Louis already has Harry's cock in his throat but he wants to impress Harry, so he opens his mouth wider and gets it down there a little further, keeping it there and just pulsing his head back and forth instead of sucking from the base all the way up the shaft.

It's a little bit uncomfortable but Louis has to remember he's never done this before so it's all a learning curve. He like's it anyway. And he especially likes that Harry likes it.

This seems to be exactly what Harry wants and in seconds he is just about squealing at the top of his lungs as he starts to cum in Louis' throat. Louis is a little shocked at the first bursts of cum, but he likes how thick it is and it easily goes down his throat, so he keeps his mouth around Harry while squeezing his bum a little more.

Harry grips Louis' head even tighter as he hits the height of his orgasm and leaves little nail marks at the nape of his neck.

Harry eventually starts to slow down his movements and his moans turn from squeals to low moans and then slow deep gasps of breath.

Louis slowly sucks up Harry's penis one last time before removing it from his mouth and wiping his lips, chin and neck free from the drips of Harry's cum.

"Oh shit" Harry gasps, bending down to kiss Louis "Next time you're going to do something like that, warn me first!"

"Did I behave badly enough to be punished?" Louis asks cheekily.

"Yes you did Mr Tomlinson, yes you did!" Harry laughs breathlessly into Louis' mouth.

+

They spend the late morning and early afternoon enjoying one another's company as though they've been doing this together for a lifetime.

They drink cups of tea, eat bacon sandwhich's, snatch kisses and gropes from each other, curl up on the lounge watching snippets of Love Actually and stand tangled up with one another by the large windows looking out at the grey scene around them.

It's about 2.30pm when Harry gets a call from the Education Board telling him the school will have to be closed for at least another couple of days. Heavy rain is forcast that night along with strong winds, so the situation around South Yorkshire doesn't look good.

He sends out an email to the parents, students and teachers which also texts them to alert them of the school closure.

"Mmmm, now we can spend more time together" Louis purrs into Harry's back, cuddling him in the kitchen as they again wait for the kettle to boil.

"Uummm, I actually have to go to my sister's in Blackpool tonight. She's away for a few days and I said I'd go over to feed the cat...." Harry answers, slowly trailing off.

"I could come with you" Louis chimes in, never missing a beat.

"I'd love you to. But how?" Harry asks, pulling Louis' hands closer around him and kissing each palm as he does "What will you say to your family?"

"I could ask my mate Stan to cover for me. He owes me anyway for the time I told his Mum he was at mine when he was actually out getting drunk with the lads!!!" Louis laughs, showing his teenage years. "I could go home and get some clothes and we could just stay there all night and tomorrow. If we go now my Mum wont be home so I'll be able to just leave a note. I do it all the time, she wont mind 'cos she loves Stan like a son! I can call Stan on the way" he adds.

"Aaaahhh....ok, but I better drop you off 'round the corner just in case" Harry says cautiously. "We don't want to be getting too cocky already"

"Don't we?!" Louis asks, trailing a hand down Harry's stomach and into his tracksuit bottoms, kissing his shoulder as he does.

"Mmmm maybe we do then!" Harry replies, placing his own hand over Louis'. "Let's go have a quick shower before we go to yours" he starts to gasp already, rubbing his large hand over Louis' small hand which is on Harry's semi hard on. "Aaahhh, you'll be the death of me boy!" he adds, laughing into Louis' mouth.

"Before you kick the bucket on me, can you give me a blow job?" Louis asks cheekily.

"Get in the shower!" Harry laughs, smacking Louis on the bum.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

They make it to Harry's sister's place, make themselves comfortable, feed the cat and then decide it's too early to call it a night and decide to go our for tea.

It's raining in Blackpool too, but only periodically and not too heavy.

Harry grabs a brolly as they walk out the door and notices Louis give him a sideward glance as he does.

"What's up?" Harry asks.

"Nothing" Louis replies trying to sound believable.

Harry locks the door behind him and puts a strong hand on Louis' shoulder as they walk towards the promenade.

Louis shrugs Harry's hand off and gasps, quickly embarrassed by his own reaction.

Harry looks at Louis quizzically. Louis can't bare to look at Harry.

There's a pause for a few moments and all they can hear is the wind.

"Oh...I get it. You don't want people to know we're together?" Harry questions quietly while removing his hand. "You want me to get another brolly so we don't have to share?!" he asks defensively.

Louis looks at Harry but doesn't answer. Tears start to form in his eyes and they shine in the streetlights.

"You're not out?" Harry gently asks, quickly changing his demeanour, stopping and standing closer to a wall so Louis will follow his lead.

A tear drops down Louis' cheek and a sob escapes his mouth even though he's trying desperately to keep it in.

Louis looks at his feet and kicks at a small puddle, trying to think of something to say. He looks at the brick wall, picks at it with his small fingers, clamps his mouth shut and tries to breath out his nose.

It's no use.

Another sob escapes him and then another and another.

Tears are streaming down his face and now he's full on crying. He leans his face against the brick wall, pounds his fists against the roughness of it's surface.

Harry is standing in the shadows against the wall, Louis is half in, half out as sobs take over his body.

"FUCK!" Louis tries to scream but instead whispers in a teary mouthful of salty, tear stained saliva.

Harry reaches out a large hand and gently pulls Louis' to him by his elbow.

They're both in the shadows now, but Harry guides them both around a dimly lit corner for a little more privacy.

Harry holds Louis to his chest for a few minutes without saying anything.

He rubs Louis' back and let's his hand go through Louis' soft, light brown hair and around his neck. Harry's hand is so big compared to Louis that it protectively stretches from one side of Louis' neck to the other .

Harry knows what it's like to come out. He has always been open about his sexuality from a young age, but he still has to explain it to a lot of people, and there are days where he wishes he had someone's strong chest to sob on too.

He lets Louis' cry for a few minutes and then begins to sooth him "Ssshhh" he whispers softly into Louis' ear. "It's going to be ok".

Louis pulls back abruptly "Shit!" he exclaims. "Oh god. I am so embarrassed!" he adds, covering his face while standing a few feet from Harry.

Harry grabs Louis' forearm and pulls his hands away from his face. Louis is still trying to catch his breath and can't look directly at Harry. Harry puts his fingers on Louis' tanned cheek and turns his face towards him "Don't be" he says simply. "Coming out is a hard thing to do. Probably the hardest thing you'll EVER have to do, but everyone goes through something different and is effected differently. There's no right or wrong in this kind of situation" he adds.

Louis breathes out heavily and again looks at the ground between them, Harry's strong hand on his jaw.

Harry gently tilts his face so they're looking at one another again "Does anyone know?"

"My best mate Stan knows" Louis replies eventually in a whisper, no longer crying but his voice still shaking a little. "And there was a guy I met on footie camp last year in Bristol...but that's it."

"Wanna talk about it?" Harry asks gently

"I wouldn't know what to say really" Louis replies as they are suddenly interrupted by a back door opening close by them.

It's an employee from a restaurant taking out the rubbish.

Louis jumps away from Harry, even though the employee hasn't noticed them.

He makes his way back to the street and Harry follows as he crosses the road and leans on the railing, looking out to the ocean.

"I'm sorry" Louis says into the wind as Harry leans on the railing besides him "I just freaked out"

"It's ok" Harry calmly responds.

Louis looks out to sea for a while, the wind whipping at his hair and collar of his coat. Harry stands beside him, mostly just looking at Louis, taking in his youth, remembering what life was like when he was coming out too.

Louis' tears have long dried when he starts to speak "What do we do now"?

"I take you to the Tapas bar around the corner, feed you Margarita's 'til you're too drunk to walk and then take you back to Gemma's and have my way with you!" Harry replies cheekily as he steps closer, knowing full well that's not what Louis meant.

Louis smiles "That sounds like fun, but that's not what I meant..."

"I know...but we can't tell anyone at the moment anyway, so let's just enjoy ourselves and see what happens in a few months when you're not a student anymore" Harry replies.

"True..." Louis trails off, looking out to sea again.

"I'll go easy in public with you, but eventually I want to be able to share you with the world and tell everyone you're my man, so while we'll be cautious, I want you to eventually get to that stage too.... For your own sake Lou. You should be proud of who you are".

"Yeah...yeah, I know" Louis replies and then goes quiet again.

A few moments pass as they listen to the gulls and the waves before big fat drops of rain start to fall again.

"Aaarrgghh..." the both chorus as they turn their backs to the ocean.

"Quick, there's a shop door we can stop in over there" Harry yells over the sudden noise of the downpour.

"Just put the brolly up" Louis smiles, softly grabbing onto Harry's elbow.

Harry smiles and does just that.

+

The Tapas bar is loud with music but not too many patrons. It's only Wednesday so most people are saving their money for drinking at the weekend, and the weather has probably kept people indoors too.

They're shown to a dark booth in the corner which is perfect. Louis sits in first, followed by Harry who places a protective arm on the back of the seat behind Louis.

The waitress asks if they'd like any drinks, and knowing he looks a little young for his age, Louis turns towards the wall so she can't see him well, and let's Harry order them a couple beers.

Louis has eaten Chorizo and Paella before, but never really had authentic Spanish food, so the nights' menu is another first for him.

Harry orders them a sharing plate which contains Simmering Squid, Smoked Paprika Peppers, Tortilla, Olive Bread Swirls, Paella and Chorizo salad and a few other small pieces of meat and sides of dips and sauces.

Harry shows Louis how to pile pieces of his olive bread with squid and peppers without it falling off, and how to get dip on his fork before filling it with Paella and quickly putting it in his mouth.

They order more beers and get more relaxed and happy with each one, even making up their own words to the Flamenco music playing.

Louis wipes oil from Harry's mouth and they sit side by side with their elbows touching as they exhale loudly before each downing a Tequila shot.

"Phew, that's hot!" Louis breathes, laughing tipsily.

"Like you" Harry responds, looking into his eyes, equally as tipsy.

In a moment of lust, Louis leans forward and kisses Harry on the lips.

It's just a peck, but it shocks them both.

The booth is dark, the waitress is nowhere to be seen and there isn't anyone else that can see them, but they're both aware this is progress.

Harry smiles at Louis as he pulls back, turns to him and places a large hand on his jaw. They sit like that for a moment or two, Harry's large thumb tracing back and forth over Louis' cheek.

"Want to go home?" Harry asks.

"Yeah" Louis replies simply.

+

They get back to Gemma's at about 10.30pm. Harry tipsily unlocks the door and then throws the brolly on the floor. It flings open as he pins Louis against the wall and hits Harry on the back of the legs, which makes them both explode in fits of drunken laughter.

Harry grabs onto Louis' jaw, trying to keep it in place so he can kiss him finally, but Louis can't stop laughing.

"Stop!" Harry breathes into Louis' mouth. "I want to kiss you, you fool"

"Ha ha, ok..." Louis eventually manages to breath out, puckering his lips in anticipation of Harry's kiss.

"Mmm" Louis murmurs as their kissing becomes more passionate. He squirms a little, inching his torso closer to Harry's long thin body.

Louis grabs onto Harry's shirt and roughly pulls him in closer "Oi, this's a good shirt ye know" Harry playfully and drunkenly scolds.

"Sorry Mr Styles" Louis replies in an innocent tone, smiling into Harry's mouth as he does, but never letting go of the shirt.

Harry smiles back into Louis' mouth "God you're a sexy little thing" he mumbles "I have been waiting to get you home all night" he adds, biting Louis' bottom lip a little.

"Oh yeah?" Louis plays, as his hand starts to slide down Harry's tight pants.

"Yeah" Harry answers, gasping under Louis' touch "Oh.... fuck!" he adds under another gasp.

Harry pulls his mouth away from Louis' and arches his torso away from him, so they can both look down at the cavity between them and watch Louis' hand do it's work.

Louis is quite drunk and can't keep his gaze straight, but he manages to lock eye's with Harry as he flicks his fringe out of his eye's. Harry ends up pulling Louis' fringe off his face and holds it on top of his head with one strong, large hand, the other resting on the wall behind Louis' head.

Louis doesn't grab hold of Harry's penis, but instead runs his fingers over it, up and down the shaft. Harry is hard and his penis is standing up along his torso inside the high waisted pants he always wears.

Louis' wrist is starting to get sore because of the weird angle he's got his hand at so he pulls his hand out and undoes Harry's button and fly, letting the pants drop to the floor. A few coins escape the pockets and roll along the timber floor noisily.

Harry is wearing tight white boxer briefs and his bulge is plain to see as his shirt hangs over it. Louis quickly undoes the shirt and opens it up, revealing Harry's chest which only has a few soft hairs and loads of concealed tattoo's.

Of course Louis has seen this before, only earlier today actually, but he is still alarmingly turned on by the sight. He spreads the flaps of the shirt aside, holding them in place at Harry's sides as he peppers kisses over his pecs and neck, having to crane his own neck to do so.

"Oh that feels good" Harry whispers drunkenly in his deep silky voice.

"Mmm, how's _this_ feel then?" Louis asks as he slides a hand back down over Harry's penis. 

"Fuckin' amazin'..." Harry answers, pressing his body up against Louis'.

Louis puts his hands back inside Harry's briefs and this time, wraps his small hand all the way around Harry's hard on.

It takes only seconds for Harry to be moaning under Louis' now more experienced touch, and his body starts to mimic the movements of Louis' hand  going up and down his penis.

"Oh god...I'm gonna cum" Harry breathes into Louis' neck, his voice becomming a little more high pitched as he gasps for breath.

"Already?" Louis questions, kind of feeling disappointed that Harry hasn't even attempted to touch him anywhere.

"Yeah...oh god...yeah..." Harry answers, not noticing Louis' disappointment.

Louis moves his hand quicker and tightens his grip a little, but not too much. He remembers how Harry didn't like too much pressure from earlier on.

Harry starts to bite down into Louis soft, smooth neck, and while it hurts a little, Louis doesn't ask him to stop.

There is too much going on for him to concentrate on only one thing.

Harry is moving his body in and out from Louis' in a fucking motion, the brolly is still open on the floor behind Harry, the cat is meowing, Louis' head is starting to spin from the alcohol and all the garlic from their tea is on both of their breaths, Louis himself is semi hard, Harry's pants at his ankles are making it hard for him to move his feet anywhere, and then of course, there's Harry's beautiful penis in Louis' hand.

Louis' fringe flops back into his eyes as Harry starts to cum. Warm drops of Harry's spurt onto Louis forearm, onto the floor, and seep onto Harry's briefs.

Harry once again pulls Louis' fringe out of his eyes, this time pulling a little too hard. Strangely though, Louis finds he likes it.

Even though it's Harry having the orgasm in his hand, Louis gets even harder in his own pants and finds a few small gasps escaping his lips, which form into a smile when Harry looks at him.

Harry is still breathing heavy as he kisses Louis on the mouth "You like that huh?"

Louis nods, or at least tries to under Harry's heavy pressure "Yeah"  he eventually manages to whisper while sticking his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Louis still has a hand on Harry's now almost flaccid penis as they stand there kissing breathlessly for a few moments. Eventually he lets go and puts his hand further into Harry's briefs to reach down and stroke his balls.

This excites Harry and they find a few more spurts of cum escape Harry's slit as he twitches a little in his lower back, small gasps again eminating between them.

Harry sucks in a deep breath between his teeth "Shiiiit" he manages to mumble as he leans his heaving body against Louis' smaller one, pinning them both to the wall.

Louis has let go of Harry's cock and wraps his arms around his back, rubbing up and down as he does.

The sticky white cum is still on his arm but in their drunken state, neither of them are concerned about it.

Louis wants Harry to suck him off but his confidence has escaped him, and he's actually getting quite tired and ready for bed.

"Let's go to bed babe" Louis eventually says, pushing Harry's heavy body off him.

"Yeah" Harry again mumbles, stumbling in his pants that are still at his ankles.

Louis manages to catch Harry before he falls and helps him step out of his pants. Harry whips off his shirt on the way to the bedroom, and Louis follows suit, stripping down to his boxers.

They get in the cold bed and spoon, both feeling the warmth from one anothers bodies, heating each other up.

Harry is asleep in minutes, softly snoring into Louis' ear as he snuggles into him from behind.

Louis hangs his arm out of the bed for a few minutes, looking at facebook on his phone before realising that he can't really see what's on the screen through his drunken gaze.

He locks the screen, let's the phone drop to the floor and also drifts off to sleep.

+

 Louis is woken early in the morning by what feels like scratching on his bare chest. It takes him a few seconds to remember where he is, and even less time to feel the effects of the night before.

It's still gloomy out, he's groggy and still half asleep.

His head is banging, his breathing laboured from all the food and alcohol consumed and his mouth is as dry as sandpaper. He swallows dramatically, trying to form a little saliva in his mouth and looks at his chest.

It's Harry, leaning over him and scraping his tiny amount of facial hair on Louis' pecs.

"What you doing?" Louis asks quizzically.

"Being a cat" Harry replies matter of factly.

"What?!" Louis laughs.

"I'm trying to wake you up with my whiskers like a cat, 'cos cats are cute and I want you to think I'm cute too" Harry adds while still scratching Louis.

"What?! Oh god!" Louis laughs as he finally moves, placing a hand on Harry's head of unusually loose curls.

Harry starts to kiss Louis' chest and licks his nipples a couple of time, biting gently too.

"I'm sorry about last night" Harry says.

"What for? What do you mean?" Louis asks.

"For cumming so quickly and not returning the favour" He smiles as his hand starts to make it's way down Louis' torso "I don't usually drink so much and I was so turned on just watching you that I couldnt wait any longer" he adds half sheepishly, half laughing, but still kissing Louis' chest.

"Well if you're gonna make it up to me now, I think all can be forgiven" Louis says, adjusting his body under the duvet with a cheeky laugh.

"I think that can be arranged, young man" Harry replies.

"Thanks Mr Styles" Louis winks.

Harry's hand reaches Louis' boxers and he wastes no time sliding his hand in, gripping onto Louis' thick cock and getting him hard.

Harry's mouth is also dry, so his tongue feels a little rough as he places it over Louis' penis.

"Ooohh, that's weird!" Louis gasps.

"Hang on a sec" Harry says, getting out from under the covers and going into the bathroom.

He returns a few seconds later drinking a glass of water, and also carrying a liquid soap container and a girls razor.

"Errmm, what you doing?" Louis asks, sounding a little concerned.

"Showing you how to get more pleasure" Harry replies calmly.

"You what?" Louis asks.

"I'm shaving ye pubes Lou. You're lucky you have fine hair and don't have a lot, but the sensation is better when you don't have any. I don't know how it works, but it's like the nerve endings are more sensitive or something and EVERYTHING feels better without pubes!" Harry replies while stumbling in his hung over state.

"Well don't cut me!" Louis retorts.

"Never" Harry winks.

Harry dips his fingers in the glass of water and mixes it with a small pump of the liquid soap in his palm. He rubs it into Louis' pubes making a foam, and gets to work, slowly and carefully shaving off Louis' pubes.

Louis is still kind of hard, so Harry takes advantage of being at the good end, and licks Louis' slit.

"Ssssstt" Louis sucks in a deep breath between his teeth "Don't do that, you might slip or something!"

"Ha ha, I wont slip" Harry replies while licking Louis again, knowing it's having the right effect "See, I told you everything feels better without pubes" Harry smiles through his floopy hair up at Louis.

"Oh my god!" Louis breathes, his tummy starting to heave in and out with each breath.

"I haven't even finished yet" Harry laughs.

"Well hurry up, or I'll be the one cumming quickly!" Louis commands.

Harry works a bit quicker, making more foam with more water and soap, and cleaning Louis off with the bed sheet. He opens Louis' butt cheeks up a little and also shaves off the little bit of hair growing there too.

He takes the bed sheet and again starts to clean Louis up, this time wiping it through his butt cheeks and up to his perineum.

Louis starts to gasp "Sssstt, come on!" he says through gritted teeth, his hard on standing more up to attention now.

Harry lets go of the sheet and runs his finger up the same path, this time also running a finger ever so softly around the base of Louis' cock.

"Oh fuck! What have you done to me?!" Louis laughs, feeling the tingles running through his spine already, his body already squirming in pleasure.

"See, I told you" Harry smirks as he looks up at Louis.

"Oooohhhh sssshhhhiiittt" is the only thing Louis can say through his gritted teeth.

Harry starts to lick the base of Louis cock where his finger has just left a trail of tingles. The area is smooth with little shave bumps and tastes like the lavender soap he just used. He uses his teeth to pick tiny little bites over Louis and he watches as cum starts to form in Louis' slit and drip a little down his cock.

"I don't want you cumming until I say so" Harry commands.

Louis can't say anything through his pleasure, so he just snorts a little laugh through his nose.

"Lou?" Harry asks for his attention but doesn't get it.

"Louis!?" he asks again, this time getting what he wants when Louis looks at him.

"I said I don't want you cumming until I say so!" Harry repeats a little more sternly.

"Oh god, ok!" Louis replies nervously, his head flopping back down on the pillow so he can look back at the ceiling while his hands grip the pillow beside his head in painful ecstacy.

Harry takes Louis' cock in his hand  and very slowly starts to slide it along the shaft, allowing his thumb to run over the top each time.

He can see Louis is extremely turned on and loves watching his pudgy little tummy rise and fall with each deep breath.

Harry starts to get turned on himself but because he has more experience, he's able to make sure Louis is the centre of attention and doesn't actually get a hard on.

As Louis' breathing becomes heavier, Harry matches the speed of his hand with the speed of Louis' breathing.

Louis' legs bend up on the bed and he starts to curl his toes. He's still looking up at the ceiling, the pillow still clamped beside his ears.  
"I'm gonna cum Harry" he squeeks.

"No you're not" Harry replies in his stern teachers voice. "Control yourself" he adds.

"Oh fuck, ffuucckk, FUCK!" Louis yells into one side of the pillow he's pulled over his mouth.

His toes are still curling, digging into the mattress, his face goes bright crimson and the veins in his neck pop out, but he manages to control his pleasure and doesn't cum. He's pleasantly surprised and quite proud of himself.  
He looks at Harry, who is still leaning over his legs and crotch, and they smile to one another, Louis with a little sweat on his brow and heavy breath coming from his nose and mouth.

"Good boy" Harry smiles, his tongue sticking out through his teeth and his dimples deep like a cute little kid.

Harry too is proud of his achievements. And he likes that he has total control too!

Louis is still semi hard as his breathing settles down and Harry once again takes his penis in his hand.

This time Harry is a little rougher and his grip a little tighter.

"Oh, not again" Louis laughs.

Harry smiles, and without another word, takes the head of Louis' penis in his mouth.

Harry keeps his hand still for a moment, his pressure strong, as he dramatically sucks on the end of Louis' penis.  
He makes a small popping sound as he lets it come out of his mouth time and time again.

Louis' penis starts to get wet and sticky with Harry's saliva and some of it starts to drip down the shaft and onto Harry's fingers.

Harry moves his hand a little, using his saliva as a lubricant, and Louis starts to move in pleasure again.

He's not quite as turned on as he was a moment ago, but Harry is about to change all that.

Louis lifts his head up off the pillow to look at Harry "Oh god you're good at that" he smiles.

"I know!" Harry replies smartly.

Louis' tummy is rising and falling with his breathing as he dramatically lets his head flop back down onto the bedding, placing a hand on Harry's head simultaneously.

Harry starts licking up and down Louis' penis with a fat flat tongue, and takes his hand to the base, his grip almost vice like.  
He wraps his thumb and index finger around Louis' penis, right where his pubes were just shaved, and presses quite tightly.

Louis again starts to breath heavily and moans a little through gritted teeth.

Harry lets the rest of his fingers rest around Louis' newly shaved pubic area and every now and then, presses into the area for some added stimulation.

Harry watches Louis' penis get darker in colour as it gets harder and his grip gets tighter, and chooses the perfect moment to place his mouth over it and take it in fully.

"Oh ffuucckk" Louis gasps as his hands grip at the sheets "Fuucckkk...Oh God fffffucckkk!" he adds as he feels the tip of his cock touch the back of Harry's throat lightly.

Louis' toes again start digging into the mattress and his back arches towards the ceiling.

His legs are still bent as he clenches his butt cheeks. His breathing is becoming heavier and more laboured. His butt is lifting off the bed with each breath as he motions like he's fucking Harry's mouth. The vein in his neck appears again as he gets close to orgasm. He clenches his jaw and the crimson colour starts to return to his face.

But then he cramps up in his hamstring.

"Oh my god, I've got a cramp!" He squeals, taking his hand off Harry's head and rubbing the back of his left leg desperately.

He quickly throws his leg into the air to help the cramp, and hits Harry's head as he does.

Harry takes Louis' penis out of his mouth and takes over the holding of Louis' leg.

"Oh fuck!" Louis says "This feels so good and so bad all at once!" he breathes heavily, looking from Harry, to his cock bobbing on his stomach and finally to his leg in mid air.

"Well I don't want you cumming yet" Harry says.

"What?!" Louis asks "I can't control that right now Haz!" he adds as his cramp starts to subside.

"You can, and you have" Harry replies, leaning in for a breathless, dry mouthed, garlic breath kiss while rubbing the back of Louis' leg.

"Oh bloody hell" Louis replies as Harry takes his mouth away and they both lower his leg back to the bed.

Harry uses the moment of calm to lick Louis' butt cheeks softly, letting his teeth also run along the now hair free skin.

"Again?" Louis asks exasperated.

"Again! But I promise I'll let you cum this time" he says while looking up at a now relieved Louis through his own dark floppy hair. "But only when I say so...of course!" he adds cheekily.

"Mmmm" Louis adds tiredly, quickly forgetting his cramp.

"Turn over Lou" Harry commands.

"What?" Louis asks, genuinely having not heard Harry in his moment of bliss.

"Turn over" Harry repeats while pushing Louis' legs over, helping his movements.

Louis does as he's told and gets on all fours.

Harry is knelt on the bed behind him and bends down to expertly run his tongue around Louis' arse.

He flicks his tongue around Louis' butt hole, never quite letting Louis feel the full extent of the pleasure. Harry has always been a lover of foreplay so has no worries with playing around for a little bit.

And besides, he doesn't want this moment to end.

Harry lets some saliva drip onto Louis' butt hole and then decides to finger him a little. There's not enough lubricant and Louis pulls away from him a little with a gasp.

Louis instinctively clenches his butt so Harry looks around the room for something of Gemma's to use. A body cream, a hair oil, night cream...anything.

He ends up pumping a little of the lavender soap onto his fingers and placing it around Louis' arse.

It's perfect for Louis. Harry's finger slides right in, and this time, Louis arches his back in pleasure. Harry responds in kind and slips in another finger.

Harry wants to keep licking at Louis, but the taste of the soap isn't very inviting, so he decides it's time to fuck his boy and let him cum finally.

Harry gets closer to Louis and takes his own penis in one hand, and places the other on Louis' butt cheek.

He puts a little pressure on Louis' arse with his hand, pulling it open a little.

"You ready?" Harry asks, placing the head of his cock at Louis' opening, teasing him still.

"Yeah" Louis nods over his shoulder, that damn fringe hanging all over his eyes.

Harry starts to enter Louis and it knocks him off his balance a little. Louis only has his hands on the bed and it clearly isn't enough to stabilise him, so he tries placing a hand on the wrought iron bed head.

Harry takes his time at first, remembering the scrunched up look Louis had on his face the first time he entered him in the car.

"Ssssshhhhttt..ooohhhh..." Louis hisses through his teeth as he sucks in a couple of deep breaths "Ohhhh...yyeeaahhh..." he adds blissfully, a smile forming on his lips.

Harry pulls his cock out of Louis a little and then pushes back into him, entering further this time. He does this a few times until eventually his whole long thin penis is entering Louis over and over again.

The soap is doing a great job as a lubricant, Harry thinks. It's starting to bubble up a little with all the friction, but that's not exactly a priority at the moment!

Harry grabs Louis' hips with his hands so he has more control, and bends his own hips in further to Louis, trying to get himself in as far as he possible can.

Louis takes his own cock in his free hand, running his thumb over his slit, digging his fingernail onto the head for a little more painful pleasure.

At this moment, Harry starts to fuck him a little harder and he loses balance again. Louis ends up putting both his hands on the wall behind the bed and getting a bit of leverage to push back into Harry.

Louis lifts his arse up a little and matches Harry's speed. "Oh fuck that's good" Harry says as his balls slap against Louis' plump back side.

Harry pushes Louis' chest down onto the bed, adjusts his arse into the position he wants, pulls his hands down on the wall but tells him to keep them there, and leans over Louis like they're spooning.

Harry puts his own hands on the bedhead beside Louis' shoulders and quickens his speed.

They're both sweating now, both from the sex and from their hang overs. Harry watches a couple of droplets form between Louis' shoulder blades and licks it up slowly. "Oooohhhh...mmmmm" is the only thing Louis can manage.

They know they're both close to orgasm, and this time, Harry is going to let Louis cum as promised.

Harry again picks up speed with his thrusting and starts to moan.

The springs in the mattress and bed frame start to ping with every movement. The wrought iron bedhead starts to bang against the wall and Louis gives it a quick glance to make sure it wont hit his hands.

The liquid soap is starting to burn Louis' arse a little, but he likes the other feelings that are going on so he forgets about it.  
He can feel his cock throbbing, ready to burst, but he doesn't know what to do because he doesn't know what Harry has in store for him!

"Oh, I need to cum. I'm gonna cum Haz. Can I cum?" He asks in quick succession.

Harry takes a hand off the bedhead and grabs onto Louis' ever floppy fringe, pulling his head back so their faces are right next to each other.

"You've been so well behaved, how could I deny you that pleasure?" Harry responds, kissing Louis on the side of his face, next to his ear.

"Oh god Mr Styles" Louis responds breathlessly as cum shoots from his penis. "Aaaahhhhh...."

"Good boy" Harry drawls, kissing him in the same spot again as he too cums aggressively.

They stay in that position for a few seconds as they try to catch their breath, Harry's cum and the soap dripping from Louis' arse, Louis' cum still dribbling from his penis onto Harry's sisters bed sheets.

Louis flops onto the bed exhausted, Harry still behind him and inside him. Harry flops down too, his sweaty still heaving body resting on top of Louis.

After a minute or two, Harry takes himself out of Louis and rolls off onto the other side of the bed, stomach up, arms stretched out, one over Louis, a smile on his face and with his eyes closed.

Louis leans over and kisses him passionately, his tongue slowly making its way around Harry's mouth. He caresses Harry's strong jaw with his small tanned hand, the sound of scratchy whiskers filling the air.

"Nice way to wake me up. Thanks" Louis whispers into Harry's mouth.

Harry doesn't open his eyes but the smile forms on his lips again "You're welcome Mr Tomlinson" he croaks through his dry throat.

Louis smiles and pecks Harry on the mouth before curling up on the edge of the bed, trying to go to sleep and get rid of his hang over.

+

 It's another 3 hours or so later while they're still sprawled out hung over on Gemma's bed that Harry's phone rings out in the hall way, still in the pocket of his discarded pants.

Harry groggily rubs his face with his massive palm, scratching his whiskers as he does, and jumps out of bed trying to get to it before it stops ringing.

Too late, it's gone to message bank.

Harry throws the phone on the couch, deciding to wait for the person to leave a message before looking further into it.

"You want a brew?" He calls out sleepily to Louis.

"Mmmm" Louis answers through his still dry throat, coughing a little "Fuck" he adds to himself, trying to sit up in bed.

Louis sits against the wrought iron bed head, eyes closed, breath heavily entering through his mouth and out his nose. His head is banging, his throat is dry, his eyes hurt to open and he doesn't want to move!

Harry bangs and crashes in the kitchen making them some tea. "You'll have to come and get it lazy bones" he calls out, looking through his phone at his missed call and voice mail.

Harry's face pales and scrunches up a little as he's listening to the voice mail, Louis now sitting opposite him at the small dining room table.

Louis adds a couple of sugars to his tea, stirs and takes a sip, never taking his eyes off Harry.

He's beautiful, Louis thinks. The mid morning sun is filtering through some blinds and hitting Harry just at the perfect angle. It's emphasising his chiselled jaw, highlighting his jade green eyes and catching his tiny amount of stubble. The light catches on the small amount of saliva where Harry has licked his lips and bounces off onto his teeth, rendering them almost transparent.

Harry returns Louis' look as he hangs up his phone "We have to go back. The rain flooded part of the school and I have to be there to organise the clean up...."

 "What?! Now?" Louis asks exasperated. He's hung over, he's tired, he's in a love bubble with Harry and wants to stay put!

"Soon, yeah" Harry answers. "That was your favourite Miss Ford. I'll have to call back and let her know whereabouts I am and that I'll be a while, but we should make a move soon"

"Great. Just what I wanted..." Louis grumbles into his tea.

+

They've long since showered and left Gemma's and are driving back to Doncaster.

The sky is light grey and in parts light blue, but lit up by the sun that is trying to peek out from behind the clouds. It's looking like it might start raining again, and as they get closer to home, it does just that.

"Let's get a MacDonalds eh?" Louis says, reaching out to squeeze Harry's thigh.

"Sure" Harry answers. "But you know when we get back you can't come to the school, don't you?" he asks too.

"Yes Mr Styles!" Louis replies with a cheeky smile. "I was thinking about what you said at the promenade anyway. You're right..... We can't let anyone know about us at the moment, but this private time also gives me a chance to come to terms with myself. I don't know how long it's going to take, but at least I've got you...right?" he asks nervously.

"Yes, you've got me" Harry answers with a smile, leaning over for a quick peck whle driving.

Harry's phone rings at that moment, and he answers it on speaker phone "Mr Styles speaking".

Louis stifles a giggle. Harry is back in principal mode. He's got his pressed slacks on, long shirt and vest and his hair is slicked back again. He even has the thick rimmed black glasses on, even though Louis is sure he can see without them.

"Oh Harry, it's Rain. Sorry, Miss Ford. Just wondering how far away you are?" she asks in a giddy school girl voice.

"About an hour Miss Ford. Is there an emergency?" he asks, puzzled.

"No. No. Just wondering" she replies.

Harry and Louis exchange a glance, both wondering what she's going to say next.

Nothing. Silence fills the car.

"Well, if that's all then?" Harry quizzes "I had better go.... you know...road safety and all..."

"Um yeah, yeah, sorry" she relies suddenly embarrassed, before hanging up without another word.

"Wooo...Rain looooves you!" Louis giggles at Harry.

"I've already told her I'm not interested. I even told her I'm gay!" Harry replies.

"It's your charm" Louis teases "She can't resist! Who would?!" he adds as they pull into the MacDonalds drive thru.

Harry orders for them while Louis looks out the passenger window at the traffic going past. It's not until Harry asks what drink he wants and he looks at the staff member, that he remembers he's still got his hand on Harry's thigh. His eye's follow the crew members gaze to the hand resting on Harry "He's mine. You can't have him!" Louis says plafully.

The teenage boy in the window laughs "Got me own already mate. Don't need another!" he winks and laughs back. "Got enough drama with one man, don't know if I'd survive having two!"

Harry squeezes Louis' hand and Louis knows everything is going to be alright.

+

Harry pulls over into a vacant street a few minutes from Louis' house. It's drizzling and the wind is still quite strong, but they both know Harry can't drop him any closer to home, in case they're seen.

Harry squeezes Louis' thigh after they've sat there for a few moments in silence. "I love you" he says reasuringly.

"I love you too" Louis says with a quick peck on the lips before jumping out of the car and slamming the door closed.

Louis doesn't want Harry to see that he's getting upset.

They've only been together a few days but Louis feels a connection with Harry that he's never felt before. It hurts to be away from him already. Louis misses Harry even when they're together. He wants to take in every morsel of Harry, every second of every day. It's almost going to kill him being away from Harry and he doesn't know how he'll survive the next few days being off school.

Louis hears Harry's car slowly roll away. but doesn't look back to wave good bye or anything, he just walks home in the rain.

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you walking in the rain Louis?" Johanna asks as Louis walks in the door. "I would've picked you up from Stan's if you had just called!" she scalds.

Louis takes his phone from his pants pocket and looks at it for a moment or two. He's had a realisation.

"What's wrong _now_ son?! You're off school, you've been with Stan all night and day getting up to who knows what and now you're looking at that phone like it's about to end the world!"

"Oh no...." Louis whispers to himself, still looking at the phone.

"Son, you're not making any sense. Are you alright?" Johanna quizzes.

"Um, yeah...yeah." he answers in a daze while turning and running upstairs to his room.

" _Louis?!_ " Johanna calls out after him as he slams the door without another word.

Louis just about leaps onto his bed as he flings open his laptop, desperately trying to get it to turn on and start up as quickly as possible.

In their haste to get into bed and simply have fun with one another, Harry and Louis didn't exchange phone numbers.

Louis' heart sinks. Harry needs to be at the school for the next few days because of the flood damage. What is Louis going to do?! He can't just turn up at the school!

He opens the web browser and searches for an online phone book.

No Harry Styles. No H Styles. No Harold either.

No Gemma Styles. No G Styles. Or was it supposed to be Gemima? Is Gemma spelt with a G or a J? One M or two? And what would he do with her number anyway? Call and ask for her Brothers' number?!

Yeah, real smooth Louis!

Is he spelling it wrong? Has he made a typo?

He types all the names and combinations of names again and still nothing.

Should he call the school?

No. Wouldn't that be desperate? Child like? And if Harry didn't answer, what was he meant to say?!

At that moment, his phone starts to vibrate and then ring on the bed beside him. It startles him at first and his heart skips a beat, hoping it could be Harry.

It's Stan. Louis' best friend since they were little kids.

"Hey mate. You 'right?" Louis answers after only a couple of rings.

"Yeah Lou, you?" Stan answers and asks at the same time "Where are you? Where ya been?" he adds.

"Aaahhh, I'm at home now mate" Louis answers reservedly, trying not to give anything away.

Stan knows Louis almost better than Louis knows himself though, so Louis' hesitation to give up the details doesn't work.

"Mate, I know you were with someone!" Stan laughs. "Who was he?" he asks.

"No-one!" Louis answers sheepishly.

"C'mon Lou. You asked me to cover for you. It's Bro code that if you ask for a cover, you give the details after!" Stan prods.

"Oh god Stan" Louis gives in tiredly, rubbing his face "Can you meet me at the park?"

"Course mate. But is something wrong?" Stan asks.

"No, no, it's going to be great when I can get something fixed. But you know I can't talk here 'cos the walls have ears, so can you meet me at the park in about 15?" Louis answers and asks quickly.

"Yeah. See ya then" Stan replies.

"See ya" Louis replicates as he hangs up.

+

 Louis has been standing under the huge Elm tree where he and Stan always meet, trying not to meet Stan's gaze.

"C'mon Lou! Is it someone's Brother? Does he already have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend? Is it a  _girl_ you were with? You're not into girls now too, are you? 'Cos you know, I could do without the competition thanks very much!" Stan prods.

Louis breathes out heavily and looks to the ground at his feet "It's Mr Styles. You know, the new principal..." he trails off as he looks up through his floppy fringe at Stan, trying to gauge a reaction.

"Mr Styles?!" Stan asks stunned "The weird dude with the old Grandpa clothes that gave you a detention the other day?"

"Yeah, and he's not weird ok?!" Louis replies, trying to sit on the fence between defending his new man and his long time best friend.

"What?!! Stan asks exasperated, still quite stunned. "I just can't believe it mate!" he adds, running his hand through his hair. "When did this happen?! How?!

"Just a few days ago" Louis replies, and then goes on to recount the past few days, filling Stan in on just the details he needs to know.

"So what's going to happen now?" Stan asks curiously.

"Well, I need to get his phone number before  _anything_ happens!" Louis replies smartly. "Sorry mate, sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just not sure what I'm going to do. I'm tired still too" he adds with a cheeky smile.

"Oh shut up!" Stan laughs. "I don't need to know what kept you up all night, alright lover boy!" he adds.

"Ha ha ha, yeah yeah, alright! But I need your help. What am I going to do?" Louis asks.

"We could call the school?" Stan suggests.

"No, I thought of that. What would I say if he didn't answer?" Louis counters.

"Can you wait outside his house?" Stan inquires.

"I don't know what time he's getting home" Louis replies.

"Should we go to the school and wait?" Stan quizzes.

"What for? What if one of the other teachers see's us? And wouldn't I seem like a desperate little kid? Louis answers.

"Well, you  _are_ desperate to see him!" Stan interjects. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Maybe we can leave a note on his car if we can get to it?!" Stan ponders, not really taking it seriously.

Louis gasps and smiles. "Oh my god Stan! You're a genius! We can put a note in a sandwich bag so it doesn't get ruined by the rain and we can leave it on his car. We can go through the back gate, or over it if necessary, and you can run and put the note on!"

"Me?! Why am _I_ the one who has to put the note on??!! He's _your_ boyfriend!" Stan questions. "What the hell Lou? What have you got me into?!" he adds, watching Louis walk away in the direction of his house.

"C'mon mate. You suggested,  _you are in on it now!"_ Louis replies over his shoulder.

+

The boys make their way to the school in the drizzling rain, getting themselves a pork pie and can of pop on the way.

The wind is whipping at their coats as they get there and to their delight, the back gate is open. They walk right into the school and start making their way to the carpark without any thought.

They turn the last corner into an open quadrangle and stop in their tracks. Right in front of them are the work men obviously hired to help with the flood damage.

Stan quickly pulls Louis back around the corner they came from and they stand there for a second or two, wondering if they were seen or heard.

"Have a look" Louis hisses at Stan.

"Me?! Why me?" Stan hisses back, trying to keep quiet.

They're standing with their backs to the wall, the only sounds are the wind and their own heartbeats in their ears.

"Go on!" Louis insists.

Stan gives Louis a look that says Louis will owe him, and sheepishly puts his head around the corner.

"They've just gone back in. They must be in the library. Some of the book shelves and a few boxes of books are on the ground." Stan reports.

"Are the cars there?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, they're over the far side" Stan answers.

Louis digs into his pocket and pulls out the note in the sandwich bag, automatically handing it to Stan.

"What?! Me?! Why the hell should I do it? I don't even know what car is his!" Stan says without taking the bag.

"Black Range Rover" Louis replies simply, pushing the note into Stan's hand.

"Oh mate, the things I do for you...." Stan trails off as he snatches the bag and looks back around the corner to make sure the coast is clear.

"Go!" Louis says, pushing Stan.

Stan tuts and moves towards the carpark, staying close to the building as he does. He makes it to the car, puts the bag under the windscreen wiper, and then watches as the workmen come back out from the building.

"Shit" Louis says to himself.

Stan looks at Lou from the other side if the building and puts his hands up in question. "What am I going to do?" He mouths to Lou, while crouching down, trying not to be seen.

Louis goes back around the corner, gets out his phone and texts Stan: We hav 2 gt out o here.

Stan replies : Really? I didnt no tht!

Louis: No need 2 b smartarse. go round bak.

Stan: the big window!

Louis: We cnt get out this way.jst go round bk n we chk if any1 there.

Stan looks over to the corner where he and Louis were just standing, but he can't see Louis, so decides to go around the back of the building through the carpark. This is risky as there are few cars there and nowhere to hide, but he knows Lou and knows he'll probably already be waiting for him at the back of the building.

The work men are distracted by putting bits and pieces back in their cars, so Stan gets out of the way unseen. He gets to the back of the building and of course, the blinds to the window are open and he can see people moving around in the library. Opposite the window is a garden and some produce growing which the students tend to, which was why the window was put in: as a viewing platform.

Louis is on the other side of the window, body pressed up against the wall, phone in hand texting Stan: crawl over 2 me under wndow.

Stan replies: u cme 2 me & we can jump over the fence at the side.

Louis puts his phone in his pocket, rolls his eyes, flicks his damp fringe out of his face and gets down on his knees.

Under the window is a slim cement path, designed to keep the garden away from the building so damp doesn't rise through the wall.

Louis keeps his body as close to the wall as he can, but can't help but be nervous. He doesn't know what kind of punishment there would be for trespassing, but he thinks the embarrassment would be worse than anything else.

Finally he makes it to Stan " Thanks mate. Now there are going to be holes in the knees of me jeans!".

"Well be sure to tell  _Mr Styles_ you don't want to be on your knee's anymore then!" Stan teases.

"Ha ha, shut up!" Louis laughs as they make their way to a part of the fence they've jumped plenty of times.

+

  _INCOMING CALL : PRIVATE NUMBER_    Louis see's on the screen of his ringing phone.

"Lou, who  _is_ that?" Is that Stan? We're having tea Lou, please ask whoever it is to call back!" Johanna demands.

Louis doesn't hear his Mum though. His heart is beating too noisily in his ears as he looks at the screen. There's only one person who would be calling him on private number, isn't there.

Unless it's a wrong number or a telemarketer, Louis doesn't know anyone that would be keeping their number private.

" _Louis,_ are you going to answer that?! Hang it up please!" Johanna demands again.

Without another word to his Mum, Louis gets up and slowly leaves the table, simultaneously sliding his finger across his phone to answer the incoming call.

"Hello?" he asks nervously as he climbs the stairs quickly to his room.

Silence.

Louis' heart drops. Is it a prank call or something? It must be Stan taking the piss.

"Hello? Stan? C'mon mate, don't do this!" Louis begs as he closes his bedroom door behind him.

"Lou?" The voice on the other end of the phone finally says.

"Hello? .....Hello?" Louis asks quizzically his heart racing.

"Louis, it's me, Mr Sty...Harry..." Harry admits.

Louis can't answer. His throat is tight and tears have formed in his eyes. There's a salty taste in his mouth as he takes a deep breath, but he still can't believe who's calling.

"Louis? .....Are you there? ......Hello?" Harry asks nervously.

"Yeah... yeah... I'm here" Louis chokes in a whisper.

"Oh, phew, I thought I had the wrong number." Harry says softly.

"Is that why you're calling on a private number?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know who left the note so I had to be safe, didn't I?" Harry answers.

Silence.

"You there?" Harry asks again.

Louis is sobbing softly. He's trying to keep it to himself, both so his Mum doesn't hear him, and so Harry can't either.

"Mmhmm" he answers.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Harry inquires.

Louis takes a breath to steady himself "I miss you" he whispers.

"I miss you too honey" Harry replies.

"I want to see you" Louis says.

"I have to be at the school again tomorrow and the builders want to finish at 4 so I can see you after that if you like?" Harry responds.

"No, I can't wait that long. Can't I see you tonight?" Louis asks desperately.

"Louis! Will you get  _off_ that phone and come and finish your tea?!" Johanna calls from downstairs.

"Can you hang on a sec babe?" Louis asks quickly.

"Yeah" Harry answers.

Louis goes to his door and calls down the stairs that he's finished and doesn't want anymore. Johanna replies that she's sick of Louis not eating the food that she has spent hours preparing. If he's going to eat elsewhere or doesn't want anything, he could at least let her know so she doesn't waste her time, she adds, frustrated.

Louis apologises in a way that Johanna doesn't like but he doesn't notice as he closes the door and starts talking to Harry again.

"Sorry. So, can I see you tonight?" Louis asks again.

"I don't want to get you into any trouble" Harry responds.

"I wont. I've snuck out plenty of times without her and my step dad knowing. They go to bed at 10 sharp every night. Meet me where you dropped me off at 10.30? .....Please Haz?"

"I don't know Lou...I don't want any trouble for either of us. We're seeing one another tomorrow night..." Harry trails off hesitantly.

"But I thought you missed me? Don't you miss me?" Louis asks sounding a little whiny.

"Yes, I  _do_   miss you! Like crazy actually" Harry replies so Louis can hear the smile on his face.

"Well...come on then, meet me tonight!" Louis says confidently.

"Aahhh, I don't know what I'm doing, but ok, ok, I'll meet you" Harry agrees.

"Mmm, I knew I'd get my way" Louis adds sexily. "But you have to send me your number too"

"Ok, I'll send you my number _and_ meet you tonight Mr I-get-what-I-want!" Harry says while laughing a little. "See you later"

"Bye baby" Louis replies.

Seconds after hanging up, Louis receives a text.

<3  see you soon lover  <3

Louis' heart soars as he saves the number in his phone.

+

 At 10.15pm after Louis hears his family go to sleep and the house becomes quiet, he makes his way downstairs. Louis has done this so many times, he knows which squeaky stairs to avoid, which pieces of furniture he needs to walk around so he doesn't kick them, and exactly how to open and close the front door without his family hearing the click of the lock in the door.

He's out the door and across the street in seconds. A dog barks at him from a neighbours' backyard which startles him, but he's past it in a quick moment and moving among the shadows towards Harry.

Louis is waiting for a few minutes when he see's car headlights coming towards him. He steps out into the street light, not actually thinking that it could be someone other than Harry.

It  _is_ Harry though. He turns the inside car light on as he's rolling up to Louis and smiles.

Louis smiles back and takes his hands out of his pockets to open the door at the same time that Harry leans across to open it from inside.

Before actually getting in, Louis leans down a little and gives Harry a kiss while he's still leaning over the seats.

"Mmmm, nice." Louis says pulling away from Harry, getting in the car and raising an eyebrow.

Harry uses the central locking to lock the doors and turns the inside light off, but he doesn't drive anywhere.

"So, where to?" Harry asks.

"So long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter" Louis answers cheesily.

"Ha ha, ok then!" Harry replies, leaning over for a proper kiss.

The car engine is still running as Harry turns his body to Louis and accidently takes his foot off the break a little.

"Aaahhh, shit!" Harry breathes out nervously as he quickly gets control of the car back. It's an empty street that they're in so there are no other cars around, but ever careful Harry is embarrassed none the less. "We'd better go somewhere" he says as he gives Louis a bashful look.

"You sure you don't want me to drive sir?" Louis teases as Harry starts to drive away.

"Sure, and while you're at it, you can put another note on my car with your phone number and no name!" Harry teases back comfortably.

"Hey, you have no idea what we went through to get that on there, you know!" Louis defends harmlessly.

"Actually, one of the work men said they saw a couple of lads on the school grounds, but by the time we got out there, you were walking away. I saw you and your friend with your hair all slicked back in the rain!" Harry continues to tease.

"Oh my god...I'm so embarrassed. I feel like a little kid! But what was I supposed to do? It wasn't 'til I got home that I realised I didn't have your number and I couldn't wait 'til next week to see you" Louis responds coyly.

"I must admit, I've never wanted to spend so much time with one of my students before! Ha ha ha" Harry replies.

"Oh great, thanks!" Louis laughs, putting a hand behind Harry's head and playing with his hair.

Harry usually has his hair slicked back with a lot of gel, but after he's had a shower and washed it, it's all loose, wild curls. Louis is glad that he slicks it back at school: if everyone else got to see this, there's be a few more students after him and Louis would have his work cut out for himself!

Harry indicates and turns his car into the road where the school is.

"Where you going?" Louis asks.

"The only local place I know that is warm, dry and _not_ inside this car!" Harry replies as they drive through the open gates. "We had to leave the gates open in case the work men get here before me tomorrow" he adds to Louis who looked quizzically at the usually locked gates.

+

Inside Harry's office, it's not long before the boys get down to business with one another.

Harry has only turned on the bankers light on his desk, so the room is all shadowy and cold until the heating gets up to speed.

Louis perches on the end of the large, heavy wooden desk, legs crossed, waiting for Harry to fiddle with the radiator. As soon as Harry turns and looks at him, Louis smiles and looks at his own lap.

Louis is still shy about being caught looking at Harry. His cheeks blush and he laughs nervously to himself, flicking his fringe as he always does.

Harry comes close to Louis and cups his small, fine jaw in his own large strong hand. He bends down to kiss Louis gently on his nose, then slowly moves to his cheek, then his closed eyelids, his other cheek, and finally, his tiny little lips.

Louis, eyes closed, draws together his lips in anticipation of another kiss. Harry moves his hand up Louis' temple and into his hair while gently placing his lips on Louis' again.

Harry pulls away from Louis slightly and their lips stick together because they're both kind of dry and sticky at the same time. Louis arches his neck up, he doesn't want the kiss to end. It's so sensual and beautiful and all encompassing, Louis can't imagine anything more beautiful than spending a life time of kissing Harry just like this.

Harry opens his mouth slightly and lets his tongue come out a little. He licks quickly at Louis' lips once so there is a little more moisture and then pushes his tongue inside Louis' mouth, joining their lips once again.

Louis is more responsive this time and opens his mouth more so he too can put his tongue in Harry's mouth. He puts a small hand around the back of Harry's head and intertwines a couple of cute little fingers with Harry's curls at the nape of his neck.

Harry takes his hand off Louis' hair and places both of his hands on Louis' thighs. Louis thinks this means Harry wants to have sex and opens up his legs a little, arching his pelvis up at the same time.

"I don't want to have sex with you tonight" Harry says into Louis' mouth.

"What?!" Louis asks shocked, pulling back from Harry's kisses.

"I love having sex with you, but when I said I love you, I meant it, and I don't want our relationship to only be about sex" Harry replies softly, gently, into Louis' face.

"So you love me but you don't want me?" Louis asks, getting slightly defensive.

"Don't be like that" Harry starts gently "I _do_ want you. That's why I don't want to sleep with you tonight. Because I want _all_ of you. Not just your body...I want _you_ and all that that entails. I want your body, of course!" Harry continues, his face level with and close to Louis' "But I want everything else too...your mind...your soul....your love...just you, _all_ of you" Harry reasons softly with tears forming in his eyes.

Louis doesn't know how to respond. He's a teenager. He's never experienced anything so intense in all his life. He feels like he's about to cry. His throat is tightening up as he listens to Harry, as he watches his mouth form the words and tumble so effortlessly out into the small space between them.

Louis puts his small, delicate hands on either side of Harry's large chiselled jaw. He still has a little bit of stubble there and it scratches Louis' hand a little. Louis can feel the tension in Harry's jaw as he waits for Louis to say something. Louis looks at Mr Styles directly in his eyes and just can't find the words to explain what he's feeling, so he gently, ever so carefully, leans forward and kisses Harry's full lips, their eyes both still open, staring right into one another.

Harry's eyes search Louis for an answer. Has he misinterpreted what Louis wanted from this? Did he push Louis into something beyond his emotions? Something his teenage heart and mind are not ready for? No, Louis said he loves Harry first. Harry watches Louis kiss him tenderly and notices he takes a big, deep breath "Ok" Louis finally breathes "Ok".

Harry smiles, his lips still on Louis' "I love you" he finally mumbles.

"I love you too" Louis mumbles back.

 +

The next night, Louis again asks Stan for a favour and spends the night and most of the weekend with Harry. They re-visit Blackpool for the benefit of Gemma's cat and just generally spend their time getting to know one another better.

Harry tells Louis about his family and their summers spent abroad, his friends from Uni, the meanings behind his tattoo's, and of course, his coming out story. He tell's Louis how he always felt like he was on the outside of the crowd, looking in from the sidelines, waiting to feel like he fit in. He tells how he realised early on that he liked guys too, but it wasn't until he had a casual girlfriend in college that he decided he preferred men and started coming out as gay.

Louis recommences his confession from the promenade in Blackpool, telling Harry that he has never liked girls, but has always pretended because he too wanted to fit in. He has been obsessed with soccer since he was a little kid and would watch the grown men play for hours, not realising that he liked the players more than he thought!

Louis confesses about that boy from soccer camp and how he thought they got caught by one of the team leaders, how he told his best mate Stan, and how he thinks his Mum and Step Dad know but he's never actually said it out loud to them.

They share endless pots of tea and have banana bread for breakfast and home made nacho's for tea.

Harry sneaks kisses from Louis on the lounge, and Louis takes them back while walking through the park.

They discuss their fantasies, the things they want to do with and for one another, and of course, what their future holds.

The weekend feels like it lasts forever, the way Summer often lingers on throughout Autumn.

They're bubble is bliss, but of course it has to end.

Sunday evening comes too quickly and Harry sends out another email/text that reminds parents school is back on in the morning.

"I don't want to go back...." Louis gripes to Harry as he's being dropped off in what they've now called their meeting pace.

"I know...the past few days have been amazing" Harry smiles, placing a hand on Louis' thigh and squeezing "But it's only a few months 'til you're finished and then we can be together properly"

Louis looks into his lap and sighs, not able to look at Harry.

"Hey, hey...don't get upset" Harry consoles "I'm not pushing you, but we  _have_ agreed Lou. It's not fair on me if you keep me a secret you know?"

"I know, I know. I just need a little time to get used to things" Louis replies, reflecting on their previous conversations.

Harry leans over for a kiss "I better go" Louis says "I think I've pushed it the past few days with Mum...better try and earn some brownie points tonight. Ha ha ha!"

"Well I might see you tomorrow at school then" Harry responds, stealing another quick peck.

"See you" Louis replies.

+

 The next morning at the school, Mr Styles and Miss Ford are welcoming students back along with some of the other teachers. They're calling out periodically that the library is unable to be used and if anyone wants to see the office ladies, they'll provide information about alternatives.

Louis and Stan walk right past Mr Styles. Louis can just about smell him, taste him. Harry wants to reach out and touch Louis, feel his small hands around the back of his neck, playing with his hair again.

But of course they pretend like they don't know one another. Stan nudges Louis as they walk past "He didn't even look at ya mate!" he hisses.

"Stan, mate, what do you expect? It's not exactly normal is it?!" Louis hisses back "Now shut up! You're going to give it away!"

"Who's giving what away?" they hear from behind them as their friend Dan catches up with them, jumps on their backs and swings between them.

"Ha ha, Louis' got a crush on Miss Ford!" Stan teases.

"What the fuck?!" Louis laughs "What you on about mate? You told me you bat off to her every night!"

"Oooohhh, Stanny boy...Miss Ford's gonna eat you alive!" Dan joins in.

"Boys, settle down please!" one of the other teachers, Mr Oldham calls out to them.

The three of them turn to look at a group of teachers gathered together at the school gates, Mr Styles included.

Louis and Harry's gaze meets. Louis smiles and blushes, flicking his fringe and looking at the ground. Harry fakes a cough so as to hide his smile but he manages a quick wink at Louis through the crowd and amongst the commotion.

"I think I'm gonna get sent to the principals office today" Louis says to his friends.

"What for mate? We only just got back, ya haven't done something I don't know about, have ya?" Dan asks.

"Nah mate, just got this feeling" Louis replies with a knowing smile.

+

By third period, Louis is itching at the bit to see Harry. Apart from the incident at the gate this morning, they haven't said a word to one another. They had agreed to try and keep texting to a minimum as well as the school has a strict policy on phones. The last thing Louis needed was his phone confiscated!

"Louis Tomlinson, what are you doing?" Mr Oldham asked sternly.

"Nothing mate" Louis answered a little sassier than usual.

"I'm not your mate, and I can  _see_ you're not doing anything! What I want to know is  _why_ you're not doing the revision I just asked you to do?" Mr Oldham adds.

Silence.

Louis is trying to think of something smart so he can be sent to the principals office.

"Louis? Did you hear me?" Mr Oldham asks, clearly getting more frustrated.

"Yeah...." Louis adds, still looking at his desk.

"And?" Mr Oldham asks, again even more frustrated.

"What?! I don't want to revise. You can't make me!" Louis adds, knowing he sounds like a two year old.

"Oh Mr Tomlinson, I'm not about to put up with this behaviour at my age. Please take yourself to the principals office yet again" Mr Oldham sighs.

Louis doesn't hesitate and picks up his school bag with a smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're smiling about young man. You've got exams coming up soon, you should be concentrating as much as you can!" Mr Oldham adds as Louis leaves the room.

On the way to the principals office, Louis makes a quick stop at the bathroom. Harry is going to love this, he smiles to himself.

 

"Louis Tomlinson, how lovely to see you again" Harry's secretary says lightly "We'll have to get you a name tag to put on the door if you keep making these visits!"

"I'll have a gold one with black lettering if you're taking orders!" Louis replies with a smile.

"Take a seat, I'll let him know you're here!" she adds nodding towards the row of seats opposite Harry's door.

The secretary picks up the phone and buzzes into Harry's office "Louis Tomlinson is here for you Mr Styles" she says into the receiver "I'm not sure why he's here" she adds, eyes darting around the room in question "Just being himself I would suppose" she laughs.

Silence fills the air for a moment or two and Louis starts to questions his decision.

The receiver clicks down onto the phone cradle "You can go in now Louis"

"Th-thanks" Louis replies.

"No need to be nervous dear. Mr styles is a very nice man, and it's not like this is your first time in there" the secretary adds with a warm old lady style smile.

"Yes, yes, thank you" Louis replies, opening the door, stepping in and closing it behind him in one swift move.

 

+

 

Harry is sitting behind his desk "What are you doing here?" he whispers to Louis who is still holding onto the door handle.

"I wanted to see you" Louis replies "I've got a surprise for you" he adds with a wink.

Harry looks perplexed. He wants to know what the surprise is, but he also doesn't want to be caught with a student.

"Don't you want to know what it is?" Louis asks, starting to tug his school shirt up.

"Yes, yes, but just wait a moment" Harry replies, picking up his phone receiver. "Ms Lacey, could you please collect those reports from the heads of departments now? And give yourself a longer lunch break, I think I'll be here for a while" he adds with a wink to Louis. "Yes, yes, that's fine, please put the out of office sign on the door too..... Thanks.... yes.... you too" he finishes, putting his finger to his pursed lips so as to keep Louis quiet for a moment.

Louis smiles flirtatiously at Harry as he starts pulling at his shirt again, keeping quiet as they listen for Ms Lacey to leave the office.

As soon as they hear the door close and lock, and the out of office sign turn over, Harry tells Louis to lock the door behind him.

Louis turns around to flick the lock and hears Harry come up behind him. Louis tilts his head to one side and Harry nuzzles at his neck, slowly wrapping his hands around Louis' waist.

"Mmmm" Louis murmurs, undoing his tie and flinging it on the floor. "Hey, hey, it was  _me_ who had the surprise for you, not the other way 'round. Go and sit back down young man!" Louis scolds playfully, turning and pushing Harry back to his desk.

Harry sits back down and looks to Louis.

Louis finally manages to take his school shirt off and drops it to the floor. He watches Harry's gaze drop to his waist and his own hands go there too, playing with the black lace.

Harry smiles at a nervous Louis and Louis relaxes a little. 

Louis' pants are a little baggy around his waist, so they're hanging below the suspender belt he changed into in the bathroom. He picks at the elastic top of the lacy high waisted ladies knickers he's also wearing and it snaps against his skin.

Harry smiles, his gorgeous green eyes sparkling, and Louis notices that he doesn't have his hair so gelled back. His hair is a little looser, his curls free to caress the back of his neck.

Louis undoes his school pants and at the same time kicks his shoes off. He's watching Harry, who's watching him and he likes it!

Louis let's his pants drop to the floor in one quick drop and suddenly feels the cool air on his skin.

He steps out of his pants at his ankles and makes his way seductively over to Harry. He drags his fingers along the solid timber of the desk where he was perched only a few nights ago.

Harry leans back into his chair and interlaces his fingers over his lap, looking Louis up and down at the same time.

Louis steps up onto his tip toes so his bum is over the height of desk and Harry can see it. He sucks in his tummy a little and twists his waist so it looks a little thinner, taller and lady like.

He twists his body away from Harry for a few seconds, giving him full view of his rear. It's plump and full and a lovely round shape. The morning light streaming in from the window bounces off Louis' arse cheeks. His skin is smooth and blemish free and a beautiful honey caramel colour.

Harry has seen Louis naked before, but having the suspender belt and shapely g-string on make it's rounded shape more prominent.

Louis tilts his backside out a little like a dancer and slowly tip toes over toward Harry, all the while dragging the fingers from one hand seductively along the edge of the desk, the other bent at the elbow with his hand near his face.

Once he reaches Harry he steps back down off his tip toes and plays a little more with the waist of the knickers and suspender belt. His hand runs down the back of the knickers with a finger running inside them as he turns away from Harry again, and then over the front and down the side of his pubic area as he turns back to him.

He doesn't have the stockings on so the clips from the suspender belt are hanging loosely down his thighs. He picks one up and snatches it into his teeth, pulling back a little as he does.

Louis turns around away from Harry and bends over right in front of him, turning his head to look over his shoulder at his lover. Harry sits forward in the chair and gently puts his hands on either side of Louis' hips.

Quick as a flash Louis straightens up and smacks one of Harry's hands away "Eh...no touching, sir!" he shrieks lightly.

"Hmmpff.... Ok then" Harry replies with a pout, sitting back in his chair again.

Louis smiles at Harry, still looking over his shoulder. His fringe is in his eyes so he tries to flick it away. It doesn't work so he takes a small limp hand and holds it away from his face while he wiggles his backside at Harry.

Louis crosses his legs so his cock and balls are squashed between his thighs, and he can't help but notice that this is right where Harry is looking as he shifts a little in his chair.

"You like that huh?" Louis breathes provocatively.

Harry clears his throat, his gaze darting between Louis' rear end and his pretty face "Yeah..." he smiles "Yeah I do".

Louis straightens up slowly and turns to Harry, his hands sliding a little into the top of the knickers.

Louis is starting to get hard so he lets his hand go all the way inside the underwear as he grazes his hand ever so softly over his bulging penis.

Harry watches intently as Louis lifts his penis up so it's sitting to attention inside the black lace. "Where did you get this from?" he asks, again having to clear his throat.

"The adult shop on the high street is twentyfour hours so I snuck out again last night" Louis answers with a slow wink and sly smile.

"Oh my boy...what am I going to do with you?" Harry breathes, again trying to touch Louis' smooth glowing skin.

Another quick slap from Louis "No touching, _sir_!" Louis says again, this time a little cheekier.

Harry laughs and tilts his head to the sky "Oh ffffuckkk!" is all he can manage.

Louis gets up on his tip toes again and twists slowly around from side to side like a pretty little girl showing off a new dress, only that Louis is showing off his amazing rear end and toned legs.

He steps closer to Harry and starts to pull off the cable knit pull over he's got on. Harry sits forward and lets Louis do as he pleases. Harry's curls get pulled over his face as Louis takes off the jumper, so Louis pushes them aside and slides his hand down Harry's smooth face and to his chest.

Harry's eyes sparkle as he watches Louis undo his bow tie and the buttons on his shirt.

Louis slides Harry's sensible cotton shirt off his shoulders and it sits at the back of the chair. He leans forward so his head is next to Harry's and seductively arches his torso toward Harry, never actually letting them touch, all the while still on tip toes.

Harry puts his large hand over Louis' small hand which is resting in the crook of Harry's strong neck. Louis let's Harry touch him this time because he likes the warmth of Harry's hand.

Louis flicks his fringe away from his eyes yet again as he pulls a little away from Harry. He stops when his face is a few inches from Harry's and stares intently into Harry, their hands still resting on Harry's neck.

Louis slowly leans in and kisses Harry's closed mouth. Harry tries to open his mouth to take the kiss further "Uh uh, Mr Styles" Louis teases, pulling away a little more with a smile on his lips.

Louis stands up in front of Harry, their knee's touching, and he plays a little seductively with his snail trail and the top of the suspender belt and knickers.

Louis scoots up onto the desk and puts his feet on Harry's chair at the side of his legs. He opens his own thighs nice and wide and places his hands on the inside of his knee's, dragging them ever so slowly and softly to his crotch.

Harry can't help but shift his weight in the chair as his own penis hardens in his trousers "Oh fuck me, Lou" he swallows as he grabs onto Louis' ankles.

Louis slides his hands over the black lace encasing his penis and then drapes them over his hips. He lets a hand slide down over his crotch again and this time grabs onto his penis so Harry can see how full it is.

Harry again shifts in his seat, his hands now sliding invitingly up and down Louis' toned calves. Harry tries to clear his throat yet again as Louis takes a small, delicate foot and presses it into Harry's crotch, but what comes out is actually more like a moan.

"Ha ha!" Louis laughs playfully at him as he flicks his fringe and leans back on the table, supporting his weight with his hands behind him.

"Hey...that's not fair!" Harry playfully whines as Louis moves his toes around on Harry's hardening penis.

"What's not fair?!" Louis cheekily asks as he moves his whole foot over Harry's crotch.

"That you can touch me and sit there looking so fucking sexy but I'm not allowed to touch you!" Harry answers, his breath becoming heavier and deeper as he gets more turned on.

"Payback's a bitch!" Louis winks as the pressure in his foot gets heavier.

+

In the distance they hear the bell go to signal the end of third period and the beginning of the fourth. It startles them a little, bringing them back to reality, but they know they have until after lunch, so there is no need to rush.

Louis gets down off the table and goes behind Harry "Remember _sir_ , no touching!" he says playfully into his ear while placing his small but strong hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry laughs along and rubs his now hard penis through his slacks.

Louis puts a little pressure, but not too much, on Harry's toned shoulders and neck, and massages a little. Harry is leaner than Louis, but definitely looks after his physique and is toned just enough.

Harry's hair is long enough to just reach the collar of his shirt, and because it's loose today, Louis uses this to his advantage and runs his fingers through it.

 Harry puts his head back as Louis pulls softly on his mane and puckers his lips for a kiss.

Louis teases Harry and puckers his lips too. He gets really close and let's Harry come a little closer, and then he pulls away with a laugh. "Ha ha, not quite Mr Styles, not quite!"

"Aaaahhh" Harry says with a bit of a grunt "Come on! Just a kiss. I'm just askin' for a little kiss!"

Louis, being as sassy as ever, kisses Harry on the cheek and then quickly walks in front of him again.

Harry doesn't know what to say so he just purses his lips and keeps on watching. Louis leans down and gets close again, taking Harry's work shirt in his hands and fashioning it into a bandana style.

Harry watches intently as Louis ever so slowly walks behind him while watching Harry from the corner of his eye. He slowly loops the shirt bandana over Harry's neck and kisses the top of his ear, turning the kiss into a little nibble.

"Ow!" Harry says as he sucks in a quick breath.

"Careful about complaining Mr Styles, you never know what the punishment will be!" Louis drawls in his ear as he pulls the shirt bandana a little tighter around his neck.

Harry tilts his head to one side and looks at Louis over his shoulder from the corner of his eye, a small smile forming on his lips.

Louis releases the grip on the shirt and lifts it to Harry's eyes, tying it behind his head. "It's gonna get creased now!" Harry complains again.

"You'll have your jumper on over it so the only person who'll ever know what you really use it for its me!" Louis responds.

 "Oh god Louis, you _are_ something else!" Harry manages to breathe out.

"Mmmm, yes I am sir, yes I am!" Louis replies proudly as he walks back in front of Harry, trailing his fingers along Harry's strong forearm as he does.

 

Louis hasn't planned what he's going to do to Harry, so he decides to try and give him a lap dance. This is not something Louis has ever done before, or thought about doing for that matter, but seeing as though Harry is blind folded, he thinks it's time to try it out.

Louis leans forward and drapes a hand over Harry's shoulder, softly dragging it down his chest and across the waist band of his pants.

Harry shifts his weight in the chair again and a smile forms on his face which show cases his deep set dimples perfectly.

Louis undoes the button of Harry's pants and half unzips the zipper, sliding his hand in a little and teasing Harry's penis with his finger tips.

"Ssssttt" Harry breathes in sharply through his teeth "Ha ha haaaaa" he adds quietly with his deep silky voice, tipping his head sky wards again.

Louis then trails both of his hands over Harry's crotch and parts his knee's. He stradles one of Harry's long thin legs and leans forward the way he was before, with their naked torso's close, but not touching.

He places his hands on the back rest of the chair and body rolls over Harry so their chest's touch for a milli second before parting again.

Harry really likes this and reaches out for Louis but is yet again slapped away from his lover.

Louis rests one knee on the chair between Harry's thighs and sits up over Harry with his chest near Harry's face. He body rolls another couple of times and lets the suspender belt buckles run over Harry's torso and crotch.

Louis grabs onto Harry's hair and keeps rolling his body over his lean, muscular frame, getting closer and closer until their bodies are actually touching. He brings his knee in closer to Harry's crotch until he can feel Harry's hard on pressing against his leg.

"Good?" Louis asks.

"Mmm, yes. Very good!" Harry responds in a moan with a smile on his lips. 

Louis smiles a cute shy smile and flicks his fringe and then kisses Harry's shoulder lightly.

For Harry, who still has the shirt over his eyes, it feels like electricity running through his body. He's never been blind folded before but it feels like all his senses are heightened.

He can smell Louis' musky deodorant that he always wears as if he's just put it on himself. His heartbeat is drumming through his ears loudly, and of course, every touch that Louis makes on his body feels like a thousand vaults are hitting him over and over again.

Harry is getting goose bumps all over his chest because of the way Louis keeps teasing his skin. He puts a hand over his pec's and rubs a little. He's not cold on the inside but it feels like cool air is being fanned all over him.

Louis notices and starts kissing down his torso. He get's off Harry's lap and keeps kissing his chest, following his snail trail and ending up at the top of his underpants.

"Mmmmmm" Harry manages to moan through closed lips. He tips his hips up in expectation of Louis sucking him off but is disappointed.

Louis turns around and sits on Harry's lap, facing the same way as him. He straddles his legs over one of Harry's and presses his arse back into Harry's hard on.

Harry starts to moan a little more and moves his butt on the chair in circles, thus making his cock rub against Louis' arse in the same small motion.

Louis moves in the opposite direction, also in small circles. He finally let's Harry touch him and pulls his hands around his own waist and sets them on his thighs.

Harry squeezes Louis' thighs a little and moves his hands towards Louis cock.

Louis let's Harry explore, still blinded by his own shirt, over the lace of the G-string.

Harry places his long hands under the fine material and trails his thin fingers over Louis' penis.

Louis stops moving for a second and Harry follows suit, concentrating on the motion of his hands. Louis eventually starts moving again, but this time rubs his arse up and down Harry's crotch.

"Oh god..." Harry pants "C'mon Lou, don't make me wait any more!" he begs.

Louis is extremely turned on himself and wants Harry inside him so he gives in. He gets up off Harry's lap, turns to Harry and takes his blind fold off.

Harry blinks a couple of times in the light and leans out for a kiss. Louis obliges with an open mouth and let's his tongue slide over Harry's and deep into his mouth.

Louis pulls at Harry's pants and Harry helps by lifting his butt off the chair.

Harry's cock springs to attention upon release from his pants and Louis wastes no time in taking it into his hands.

Harry watches Lou for a few moments and then reaches out for him, pulling him back onto his lap.

Louis athletically loops his legs through the arm rests of the high back leather chair and leans back, resting his elbows on the desk.

Harry puts his index finger inside the black lace surrounding Louis' cock and runs it back to his arse, moving the thong to one side. He lifts Louis' arse up a little, takes his hard penis in his own hand and puts it against Louis' opening.

Louis moves the lace from his penis so it is bobbing between them and pulls his arse cheek to one side so Harry can get in easier.

Louis has pre cum on his slit and the vein in his cock is protruding because he is so turned on. He lifts his hips up a little and Harry pushes fully into him.

Louis lets his hips settle down a little and tilts his head back "Ssssttt" he gasps with a smile "That feels sooo good".

Harry grabs onto Louis' ample butt and puts him into the exact position he wants, a little higher up on his lap.

Louis looks back at Harry and watches his body move in a rocking motion on the chair as he fucks Louis.

Harry sucks in his bottom lip and bites it a little, making the skin around his mouth go white. He looks up at Louis through his floppy hair and smiles what Louis thinks is the most beautiful sight in the world.

Harry's eyes sparkle as he motions for Louis to kiss him "Come 'ere" he drawls.

Louis lifts his body off the desk and again obliges Harry's kiss. He brings his feet up onto the side of the chair and uses them as leverage to push down onto Harry's cock more.

Harry moves his hands further under Louis and pulls his arse cheeks aside, trying to get as far inside Louis as he can.

Louis likes this a lot and starts bouncing up and down on Harry faster.

Harry has stopped moving his body, letting Louis do the work instead.

Louis' cock is still bobbing freely between them and cum starts to drip out "Oh god babe, I'm cumming" Louis pants.

"I'm close too" Harry agrees, kissing Louis on his neck and leaving a faint mark.

Louis starts to cum, white sticky droplets landing on Harry's torso "Oh fuck, babe" he pants as a small sweat forms on his temple and neck.

Louis puts his hands around the back of Harry's neck and leans in close to him, kissing the ridge between his neck and shoulder as he does.

Harry starts to pant harder, faster, deeper and then let's a few moans escape his lips. "Ohhhh gooooddd!" he breathes as his whole body is wracked with the shivers of his orgasm.

Louis' movements slow down as he and Harry let the last few moments of pleasure run through their bodies.

Harry runs his hands up from under Louis' arse and rest on the small of his back where a small sweat has also formed. Harry arches his fingers into Louis' back and scrapes softly them up and down against his damp skin.

Louis smiles, his lips still against the skin between Harry's shoulder and neck. This is Louis' favourite part of Harry. It's strong but lean and muscular and when Louis rests his head there, it smells just like Harry. Warm and deep and beautiful.

Harry presses his lips against the soft skin just behind Louis' ear "I love you" he nuzzles into Louis' hair.

Louis bites a little at the skin on Harry's neck "I love you too baby" he mumbles.

+

Harry and Louis are getting dressed when they hear the outer office door unlock. They freeze and look at one another.

"Mr Styles...?" Ms Lacey calls out. "Are you still here?" she adds as Harry and Louis hear her putting things on her desk.

"Aaahh..." Harry starts "Yes Ms Lacey.....I'll be out in a moment" he stammers.

"Fuck!" Harry whispers to Louis "You'll have to get under the desk 'til I can get you out"

"What?!" Louis whispers back. "What if she doesn't go anywhere?"

"Just hurry!" Harry hisses "She'll have to go to the bathroom sometime or I'll send her out for a brew or something..." he continues

Ms Lacey knocks on the door and tries the handle.

Harry motions for Louis to get under the desk which he does athletically, much to Harry's amusement.

"Harry? Is something wrong? The door's locked" old Ms Lacey states.

"No, no..I think the door's just damp from all the rain. I'll get the maintenance man to look at it" Harry lies as he opens the door just a crack.

"Oh well...I need to talk to you about the reports you sent me out for." she states, pushing past Harry and into the office.

"And do you know what James Oldham said to me?" she continues, not noticing that Harry is a little dumbfounded and silent.

"Ummm..." Harry tries.

"Do you know how long the work men are going to be here for?" Ms Lacey continues as she sits down at Harry's desk and Harry's heart hammers in his chest.

"Ummmm" Harry repeats, sitting at his desk, sure not to kick his boyfriend who's hiding under there.

Louis grabs onto Harry's calves and runs his hands up and down just as Harry's mind fogs over.

Ms Lacey on the other hand, could talk under water, unbeknownst to what is right in front of her.....

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Weeks pass with Harry and Louis living life in their secret relationship.

Harry still needs to supervise the repair works in the library and another class room so he has to be at school more than normal, but Louis joins him whenever he can.

Louis starts to feel more confident that he can come out as a gay man and starts to hint at home that he prefers men over women. He still hasn't said anything to his friends, but there's an end of year camp coming up at school so he might confess there if the time is right.

Since he's been spending so much extra time at the school and in Harry's presence, he's actually started to like taking in information. He's not going to be student of the year anytime soon, but his thirst for knowledge has increased a lot!

"What are you thinking?" Harry quizzes, running his hand through Louis' hair as he lays on Harry's stomach. They're at Harry's place and have rearranged the couches so they can sprawl out on them together like a day bed.

"Mmm, just wondering if I should do something serious at College and Uni instead of just continuing to muck around..." Louis replies sheepishly.

"Really?" Harry asks, his tone more impressed at Louis' answer than mocking.

"Yeah" Louis answers. "I don't know yet but I don't want to just be a drop out, ye know?" He continues.

"Well, you could talk to the careers advisor at school, but a good place to start is to think about what you _like_ doing and work from there. Think about what the possibilities are within a hobby or interest you have." Harry replies in his serious teacher voice.

"Can  _you_ be my hobby?" Louis asks cheekily.

Harry is immediately hurt. "....Just a hobby....?" he asks softly, sadly.

Louis lifts his head off Harry's stomach and looks at Harry, his unintended insult suddenly apparent. He doesn't know how to handle it. He's never really been hurt because he hurt someone else, but now his heart is beating fast and his brow is starting to crease. He obviously has waited too long in trying to think of something to say because Harry starts to move out from under him.

"Wait!" Louis almost yells.

Harry is quickly out from under Louis, his lanky body covered only in pyjama pants that are a little too big. He's standing next to the couches facing Louis, but looking past him to nothing in particular.

Louis starts to sit up and tugs at Harry's pants, losing his balance and pulling a little too hard. Harry's pants come down a little further than he'd like right now and he quickly snaps them back up. Louis still hasn't said anything.

"This isn't the time to be getting kinky Louis! You just called me a hobby! Is that all I am to you?! A bit of an experiment and entertainment for a few months until you go off to College and meet a hot young thing to keep up with you?" Harry laments.

Louis is now sitting up and shocked at Harry's reaction. "A hot young thing?" he asks. "What would I want one of them for? I want you!" he continues.

"Why?" Harry asks anxiously, becomming aware and slightly embarrassed of his own pouting.

"I don't know..." Louis shrugs, trying to get Harry to look at him and struggling think of the right thing to say. "I love you" he adds matter of factly.

"Is that it?" Harry asks angrily. "You love me but you can't tell me why?" he continues, hands now also doing the talking as his rare anger bubbles.

"What do you want me to say?" Louis asks sadly. "I didn't mean to call you a hobby. I was trying to come on to you but it obviously didn't come out right. Sorry" he pouts.

Harry isn't really impressed though and presses Louis "What are you doing with me?"

"Sorry?" Louis asks quizically.

"Why are you in a relationship with me Louis? If that's what we can call it!" He almost rages. 

Louis is still trying to gain a foothold in this argument "Because you're gorgeous" he replies with a smile on his face as he gets to his feet.

Harry pouts loudly and turns his head away, eyes slightly glassy with tears. Louis tries to grab for him to pull him close, but Harry is having none of it and waves him away.

There's a silence in the air for a few moments before Harry moves to the kitchen. Louis can't help but follow like a lost little puppy. Even though they're having their first argument and Louis feels slightly out of his depth, he just can't bare to be more than a few feet from Harry.

Louis goes up behind Harry who is leaning over the counter, watching the kettle boil even though he doesn't actually want a brew.

"Haz?" he starts as he places a small hand at the base of Harry's long, thin back.

"I'm sorry" Harry says. "I don't know why I got so angry, it' not like me to do that"

"No  _I'm_ sorry." Louis almost buts in. "I didn't mean to call you a hobby, you  _know_ it's about more than that for me...." he trails off, tears starting to form in his own eyes.

Harry reaches out to wipe away a tear from Louis that hasn't fallen yet. "It's just been so perfect between us and from past experience, I know that right about now something usually goes wrong" Harry explains.

"I know, it  _has_ been perfect" Louis agree's with a bashful smile forming on his lips. "But that doesn't mean something is going to ruin it. I'm not the same as the other people you've been with. I'm not the same young boy I was before I met you. You're it for me babe, there  _is_ no going wrong for us." he finishes.

Harry stares into Louis' sparkly blue eyes. This is what he's been waiting years for. Someone just to say that he's their number one. That they're not going anywhere. The circumstances aren't ideal, but Louis is ideal for Harry so they'll work through it when the time comes.

Harry stands up to his full height and reaches out to pull Louis to him. He pecks Louis' forehead as he wraps his arms right around him and breathes out heavily. Louis let's Harry embrace him and he too puts his arms all the way around his boyfriend, rubbing his back softly.

It's silent in the flat as the kettle boils with a loud ding, but neither of them move. They stay in their hug for a few moments longer before Harry pulls away a little, puts his hands on Louis' shoulders and kisses him sweetly. "Did we just have out first fight?" he asks.

Louis looks at his feet sheepishly "I think so" he replies with a little laugh, the mood in the room lifting.

"Well let's try not to do that too often" Harry requests. "It was horrible and I'm embarrassed by my outburst"

"Don't be embarrassed" Louis assures. "I wont be leaving you for some hot young thing!" he teases, winking cheekily and laughing.

"Hey...!" Harry joins in but stops Louis continuing by kissing him.

Their kissing soon turns quite passionate, as it often does. Harry turns Louis' back to the counter top and effortlessly lifts him up so he's perched on the end, his legs wrapped around Harry's naked torso. "I can't wait to fuck you, Louis William Tomlinson" Harry drawls into his lovers mouth.

"I don't want to fuck, Harry" Louis replies.

Quick as a flash, Harry's body is rigid and he pulls his mouth off Louis' "What?!" he asks shocked, Louis' words stinging him again. Harry tries to pull away as Louis grabs onto his shoulders to keep him close.

"Make love to me Haz" Louis commands softly, his eyes darting between Harry's.

+

 Without another word, Harry effortlessly lifts Louis into his arms again. Louis wraps his small tanned arms around Harry's neck, his eyes still fixed on Harry's.

Harry glides through his flat and to his spacious bedroom without really looking where he's going, his large hands never wavering under Louis' pert backside.

He gently sits Louis down on the bed and starts to slowly remove his plain white shirt, whispering "You ok?" 

Louis nods. "Yep" he answers in an equally whispered tone.

Their bodies are no secret to each other, they've been here plenty of times before, yet Louis' torso is covered with goose bumps and he shivers a little, excitement stirring.

Harry's touch is lighter than it's ever been, his fingers as smooth as a feather on Louis' bare skin.

Harry bends to Louis' height and kisses his temple as he reaches for Louis' grey trackie bottoms. "Up" he mumbles to Louis' hairline while tugging at the pants.

Louis puts his hands behind him for balance and lifts his bum off the bed, never taking his eye's off Harry as he expertly takes Louis' pants off. There is no underwear to remove so Louis' legs and groin are now exposed to the cool air.

Harry loosely rolls up the pants and tosses them, without looking, to the corner of the room.

Louis still hasn't taken his eyes off Haz and arches his neck up for a kiss. Harry obliges, eyes half open, lips only.

Their kiss lingers for long seconds, their lips slowly parting millimetre by millimetre. Louis smiles and blushes and shyly looks to the floor between their feet. He's never tasted or felt anything as good as Harry.

"Turn over babe, on your stomach, in the middle of the bed" Harry gently suggests.

Louis doesn't hesitate and makes his way to the middle of the large bed, manoeuvring the pillows to his preference as he does.

He turns his head to the side, his left arm curled underneath it. His nostrils take in the washing powder Harry uses in his washing and he smiles. He loves Harry's bed. It's much larger than his and the bedding is always crisp, clean, light in colour and fresh like a hotel.

Suddenly Harry's large, plump lips are pressing sweetly against Louis' left shoulder blade, his right hand sweeping down the right side of Louis' rib cage.

Louis smiles an even bigger, cheeky smile, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. 

And then the shivers begin running faintly down his spine and through his groin.

Harry moves his mouth to another spot on Louis' shoulder and kisses that softly too, his right hand now resting on Louis' hip. He's leaning on the bed, half hovering above Louis, his loose curls tumbling over his face and lightly brushing Louis' skin.

Louis begins to wriggle a little on the bed as he starts to feel turned on and as Harry begins to straddle him. Harry's full weight sits on the back of Louis' strong, toned thighs, his large hands smoothly caressing Louis' plump caramel coloured backside.

There is only silence in the room as Harry takes Louis' arse in both hands, keeping them still except for his thumbs which turn around in large circles near his butt crack and anus, getting slightly stronger with each turn and moving the flesh from side to side.

He slowly bends down and places his mouth at the opening he has made, his thumbs still moving, and sticks his tongue out, letting it get caught between Louis' butt cheeks every time his thumbs turn outwards.

He does this a few times without moving his tongue and then starts to softly nibble on the inner part of Louis' butt cheeks, gradually moving outwards and upwards to his right hip, and then across to his left, Louis' butt still in his hands.

Slowly and ever so gently, Harry's hands begin to let go of Louis' arse. He delicately drags the backs of his long thin fingers over Louis' perfect skin, up towards his hips and lower back.

Leaning forward slightly, he places his left hand at their side for balance and continues trailing his right hand up over Louis' spine, tenderly tracing the natural curve of his back.

Louis smiles sweetly and silently into the pillows, curving his back towards Harry for more.

Harry leans his torso down parallel to Louis' and puts his hands at either side of his waist, his touch still as gentle as a feather.

Louis has both arms curled under his head now so his waist is stretched out under them both.

Harry's touch strengthens slightly as he moves his hands further around Louis' waist and down under his body to his groin. He doesn't grab Louis' penis but his hands slightly graze it as he presses them both into his pubic area and down towards his thighs.

Harry squeezes Louis' thighs a couple of times which makes him squirm a little, raise his groin off the bed and laugh softly.

Harry is now laying on top of Louis, his weight pressing them both a little further into the bed, his semi hard penis just touching Louis' left butt cheek.

Harry massages the area around Louis' groin, thighs, buttocks and lower back while gently kissing the back of his neck and top of his back. He eventually traces his hands up Louis' taught waist and let's them come to a rest just under his arm pits.

Louis starts to wriggle a bit more under Harry as he gets more turned on "Mmmmm, this is nice, baby" he mumbles into the pillows.

"I like it too" Harry simply replies, while never actually taking his lips off Louis' skin.

Harry starts to rock back and forth a little, ever so gently pressing his body closer into Louis' each time he does. His hands start to massage under Louis' armpits and then he rums them up and over his shoulders, pressing them into the pillows next to Louis' head.

They're both rocking together now, both of their penis's getting harder as they do.

There's a little moaning and groaning coming from both of them as Harry takes Louis' small jaw in his large hand, turns his face to the side and kisses him. This time their mouths are open, tongues exploring one another like this is their first taste of one another.

"Turn over babe" Harry again commands as he starts pulling Louis gently over onto his back.

Louis obliges his lover yet again, never protesting or offering an option of his own. Before he's fully on his back, his hands are reaching for Harry, cupping the sides of his neck and pulling them together.

Louis kisses Harry's strong jaw, letting his day old whiskers prickle his lips as he does. He pecks lower down Harry's neck and eventually gets to the fleshy bit between Harry's neck and collarbone; his favourite.

His peck becomes a nibble and he eventually sucks a little love bite into Harry's skin. "Oi!" Harry says laughing. "Careful yeah?" he reminds.

"If I can't mark you there, I'll have to brand you elsewhere!" he winks as he reaches a hand between them and takes Harry's hard penis in his slim hand.

"Oh honey, I just can't resist you" Harry moans and he presses his mouth to Louis' lips. He'd been planning on seducing Louis for a little while longer but now just wants to make sweet, sweet love with him.

He changes the mood between them by making his kisses more desperate, thus making Louis reciprocate and grab into him harder.

"Oh babe" Harry groans into Louis' mouth. "You feel so good. Like nothing I've ever known before"

Louis smiles into Harry's mouth, no words necessary.

Louis spreads his legs apart a little and let's go of Harry's penis, running his hand softly up Harry's spine, just as Harry had done to him only minutes ago.

Harry settle's himself in the cavity Louis has just made between them and sits up on his knee's, taking in the beautiful sight that is his boyfriend. He pulls Louis' knee's up so they are bent on the bed beside him and runs his hands up and down his thighs.

Louis watches Harry for a few moments, his eyes running from Harry's angelic face, down his body and finally landing at his groin. Harry's erect penis stands to attention right between them, his foreskin tight and stretched around the long, thin manhood Louis has come to crave.

Louis reaches for Harry's hands and intertwines their fingers. They both watch as Harry's hands engulf Louis' smaller, more delicate appendages, cradling them tenderly, lovingly.

Harry brushes his thumbs softly along the side of Louis' and bends closer so he can bring them both to his mouth at the same time and kiss them. His curls flop onto his face as he bends, but he doesn't remove them, instead, keeping Louis' hands to his mouth, he looks through his tresses to his lover and stares.

Louis' bright blue eyes sparkle as he takes in Harry's face yet again. There's a look on his face that he hasn't seen before. His expression is expressionless, yet full of emotion at the same time. There are no crinkles around his eyes, no dimples creating cavities in his cheeks, just a smooth, clear complexion and puckered lips touching his hands.

Louis tugs at Harry's hands and he leans forward to kiss Louis.

Harry takes Louis' hands above his head and presses them into the pillows. He presses his long torso against Louis' and rocks against him a couple of times until his penis is pressing against Louis' arse.

Reaching over to the bedside drawer with one long arm, Harry takes out a tube of body oil, squirts a small amount into his other hand and places it back.

Expertly, Harry places his oiled hand between them and reaches down to Louis' anus, which he smears with the oil. He then takes his penis in his own hand, rubs the remaining oil on it and gently places it just inside the opening of Louis.

He grabs onto Louis' knee's and links his arms beneath them, lifting them up over his shoulders.

The boys lock eyes as Harry gently moves forward, pushing his penis into his man. Unlike their first time together, Louis smiles instead of screwing his face up. Harry smiles too, he loves pleasing Louis.

Moving slowly, gently, rhythmically, Harry thrusts into Louis over and over. Louis puts his hands beside him, reaching for the sides of Harry's thighs. Louis' penis is bobbing between them, pre cum starting to dribble out and run down his thick shaft.

"Oh, you always feel so good Haz" Louis pants.

Harry leans forward, still with Louis' legs over his shoulders and kisses Louis' lips. Louis' legs lifting up almost to his head level opens his arse a lot more and Harry is able to get further into him.

They both like this a lot and it makes them both start moving faster and deeper into one another.

Louis grabs onto Harry's arse and digs his fingers into the flesh, pulling him in further as he does.

Their bodies are bucking on the bed in unison, the mattress springs popping under them with every thrust.

The duvet hangs half off the bed taking the pillows with it, but neither of them notice.

Louis' toes start to curl in mid air as he feels his orgasm really start to surge through his spine.

"Fuuuuccckkk. Fuucck!" he grunts through gritted teeth while trying to catch his breath.

In the distance that is the lounge room there's a beep. One of their phone's has received a text message. And just like the missing bed covers, they don't take any notice of this either.

Louis' cum starts to shoot out of his cock and land back down on his stomach like little fountains. His orgasm is so intense that some of it lands further up his chest!

Neither of them notice, or care really, as they're both just enjoying their moment.

Harry's cum starts dripping out of Louis onto the crisp white bed sheets as he too intensely orgasms.

Harry moans through his orgasm. Deep, guttural sounds that come form somewhere deep within. His voice fills the room but there are no words. There's no need.

He rocks back and puts all his weight on his knee's, scooting forward a little, using his thumbs to open Louis' arse more. He rubs his own cum around Louis' opening, just as their orgasms reach a spine tingling end.

They're both panting, Louis has his hands on his own thighs, scraping his nails down the smooth skin as he arches his back and neck and gazes at the ceiling.

Harry has a gleam of sweat all over him and he's thirsty. He reaches for Louis' hands and pulls him up. Louis' legs slide off Harry's shoulders and fall at their sides.

Harry is still inside Louis so the moment is a little awkward and uncomfortable for a few seconds while Harry pulls out and adjusts himself.

Louis' cum slides down his chest in small globs, and Harry quickly scoops one up before it goes too far and puts it in his mouth. He is careful to make sure Louis' sees the moment and takes full advantage of the sexy scene.

Louis smiles, leans forward and kisses Harry, tongue and all.

"Thank you" Louis murmurs through their sloppy kiss.

"What for"? Harry asks, never taking his lips from Louis'.

"Just for being you" comes his breathy reply.

+

Meanwhile in the lounge room, Harry's newly received text reads: OVER UR WAY FOR A MEETING. I KNOW UR NOT AT SCHOOL, BRINGING U A BREW LITTLE BRO. C U SOON XX

Of course he doesn't see it though....

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Still sweaty and tangled up with each other after their love making session, the rhythmic tap tap tap on the front door brings them out of their reverie.

Harry groans and makes a move to get off the bed, but Louis grabs onto his jaw and kisses him softly "Don't go babe".

"I have to..." comes the hesitant yet responsible-as-ever reply.

"It's probably just some salesman wanting all your fortunes!" Louis pleads cheekily.

"Then I'll tell him to bugger off and come back as soon as I can" Harry says over his shoulder as he bends down to pull on Louis' grey track pants.

They're low slung on Harry's hips, his snail trail on full display. Louis can't help but stare and lick his lips seductively.

Louis listens to Harry's foot steps trail off into the apartment and lays back on the bed in all his nakedness, a sweet smile spreading across his lips.

He listens as Harry unlocks the door in the distance and then the room is suddenly filled with a very energetic girls voice "Hiya bro! I got us a brew"

Shit! Louis sits up and gasps as his stomach fills with nervousness. It's obviously Harry's sister Gemma. Harry has told her he's dating someone but she doesn't know it's his student!

Louis looks around the room, desperate to put something on. He quietly slides open Harry's wardrobe and finds a black pair of track pants which are a bit big, but will do the job.

In the lounge room he can hear Harry stuttering over his words "Gem...h..hi love...uuhh..mm..hi!" He ends in a high pitched voice which tries to sound normal.

Silence.

Louis doesn't want to breathe for fear she will hear him. He knows it's silly but he can't help but be scared stiff. He stands as still as a statue, his hand on his stomach like he's trying to control his butterflies.

Gemma knows Harry too well though "Is someone here Harry?!" she asks brazenly, deliberately trying to embarrass him.

"Uummm..." he trails off, totally not knowing what to say for once.

"You can come out!" Gemma calls out in a friendly giggle that fills the entire apartment.

Louis takes a deep breath, his hand still on his stomach.

Harry turns to look at his room, his teeth almost biting through his swollen, cherry red bottom lip.

"Come on!" Gemma says to Harry. "Whoever he is better come out here, or I'm gonna go get 'im!" she teases.

"Oh God" Harry swallows as he looks to the heavens for some sort of divine intervention.

Louis softly pads to the bedroom door as he hears Harry's steps getting closer "What the fuck?!" he whispers to his older lover.

"I didn't know she was coming over!" Harry apologetically rushes back in equally hushed tones.

"What are we going to do?" Louis asks, a terrified look on his face.

"Come on lover boy, I don't bite!" Gemma calls out from where she's made her way to the kitchen. "Unless you're naked. I don't want to be seeing that!" she laughs.

Harry cups Louis' jaw and softly but quickly pecks his lips once, twice, three times.

Louis is silent, his eye's searching Harrys for an answer.

"Come on" Harry tries to persuade Louis as he gently takes his hand from his stomach.

Louis doesn't move.

"It's ok. _She's_ ok." Harry starts. "She's my big sister. She loves me. She'll love you too"

Still nothing.

Harry brushes Louis' cheek with his thumb and turns to leave the room, tugging Louis with him.

"Fuck" Louis whispers to himself with a gulp.

Proud as punch while wearing each others pants, Harry, almost comically, presents Louis to Gemma like a prize "This is Louis" he says as Gemma's mouth gapes open " _My_ Louis" he finishes.

~

  _"Harry!"_ Gemma exclaims, obviously surprised. "Wha...fff..wha...TTT _the hell_?!" she finishes in a huff, having stumbled over every letter that came out of her mouth.

"What...?!" Harry asks confused, his eyes innocently large, looking between Gemma and Louis.

"Is he even legal?" she asks, gesturing towards Louis.

Louis drops Harry's hand and shifts his weight from one leg to the other and back again. He hadn't intended to meet his boyfriends Sister while he was half naked and with his own cum dried on his chest. He's annoyed that Gemma is talking about him as if he's not there, but he's hardly in a position to protest, so he bites his lips closed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks in a tender voice, still confused.

Gemma leans closer, as though Louis wouldn't be able to hear her "He's a bit young, isn't he?" she asks through gritted teeth.

Louis folds his arms, now more aware of his naked torso. He clears his throat, but still doesn't say anything. He feels a little bit awkward and truthfully doesn't know what to say.

Gemma's right, Louis  _is_ a bit under age. But so what? Haven't thepast few months proven that age doesn't matter?

"Uumm, yeah?" Harry questions.

"What do you mean Harry? You can't be with someone who's under age! It's _illegal_!"she finishes, still in a huff.

"But I love him" Harry answers simply, sucking in his bottom lip with a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh great..." Gemma gripes, flinging both her arms in the air and letting them slap back down onto her thighs.

 

+

 

Louis' tea has long gone cold in his hands. That's not like him; he loves a brew.

They've re-arranged the lounges back to their normal arrangement. Harry and Louis sit side by side, their legs gently grazing one another. Gemma sits diagonal from them in an arm chair.

Louis stares at the tea as he cups the mug in his hand, his thumb trailing circles around the bottom. Harry notices that he hasn't said much and squeezes his knee.

They've both managed to put shirts on, but their feet are still bare and Gemma can't help but notice how they naturally turn towards each other.

Gemma's managed to calm down now, but she's still perplexed at the age difference and worried for her Brother. She can't get her head around how he's dating a student, for goodness sake!

Louis clears his throat "I do love him, you know?"

"I know" she answers as a matter of fact. "I can see that. I'm just worried" she continues. "Do your parents know?"

"No." Louis answers while looking at Harry.

"What are you going to do then?" She asks both of them.

Louis and Harry look to one another. Harry takes Louis' hand in his and smiles. He leans forward and ever so gently brushes his nose against Louis'.

Louis smiles too and reciprocates the affection by tilting his head and curling it a little around the back of Harry's cheek.

"Hhuuhh hhmmm" Gemma exaggerates. "Sorry to interrupt, but this is serious! If you two are serious about one another, you have to work out what you're going to do."

Harry and Louis stop mid cuddle and look at Gemma.

"Did you just think you could get away with never telling anyone?" She asks, getting slightly frustrated again.

"I guess we were going to wait until after I had graduated this Summer" Louis answers curtly. "We know it's not conventional, but you can't choose who you fall in love with"

"I know that. But what about the age difference?" Gemma queries.

"He's more mature than his actual years Gem. And there's only about 8 years between us anyway. There have been far bigger age gaps you know?!" Harry defends.

"What if someone at work finds out Harry?"

"They wont! We're careful. We've discussed all of this. We don't have a solid plan in place, but we have a rough idea of how we want this to go!" Harry replies, getting a little more defensive.

"Don't get upset with me Harry. I'm only asking because I'm worried. Does Mum know?" She asks.

"No....she knows I'm seeing someone, but she doesn't exactly know who..." he replies, a pleading don't- ask- don't- tell in his voice and on his face.

"She's going to have to find out eventually"

"I know Gemma!" Harry almost yells. "But like we already said, we're waiting 'til after Louis graduates. That way it wont be such a shock for everyone"

Louis wraps his fingers around Harry's bicep and gently squeezes to show his support.

"My teaching post at this school isn't permanent anyway. I might even be gone before the year ends" Harry reveals.

Louis jerks his head around to look at Harry, the news obviously fresh to his ears too.

"What?" Louis almost whispers.

"We always knew it was a temporary position babe. Don't worry" he reassures. "There are a couple of schools that have head of department positions coming up in Sheffield and Leeds that I might have a shot at"

"Sheffield?! Leeds?!" Louis asks, a little put out. "What about me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but I just didn't know how to bring it up. And then we had that fight earlier and I didn't want you getting upset again, so I thought I would wait until it was more certain" Harry explains.

Gemma shifts her weight in the chair, making enough noise to bring the boys' attention back to her. "What about the school you're at now?"

"What about it?" Louis asks, annoyed.

"How can we be sure that no-one is going to find out about you two?" Gemma asks in a holier than thou voice, sitting forward in the chair and placing her elbows on her knee's, like she's investigating them!

Louis mimics Gemma's move and sits forward, his elbows on his knees as he breathes out heavily and looks away. He's really getting annoyed with her. This wasn't how it was meant to be and right now he doesn't like her. And he doesn't care if the feeling is mutual.

Harry reaches across and puts his hand on Louis' back, rubbing up and down to calm him. "It's ok Gem. Really. We've been ok so far and we only have a few months left so there's nothing to worry about".

Gemma can tell that Harry is also getting annoyed with her. They're usually quite close and don't argue much so she knows not to say anything else. She raises her eyebrows to question him, but no sound comes out of her mouth.

Harry's hand slides up to Louis' neck and he massages the beautiful caramel skin softly. Louis reacts by sitting back up, looking at Harry and smiling a half smile.

"Well..." Gemma starts as she slaps her knees with both hands "I guess that's me then..."

Gemma gets to her feet while looking at her Brother. She expects him to ask her to stay as he usually would.

The only sound is the creaking furniture.

~

"Love you" Gemma says while hugging Harry at the front door.

"Love you too" Harry replies as they let go.

"Be careful" She offers with a gentle squeeze of Harry's arm.

"You too"

"That wasn't what I meant"

"I know"

"Harry...."

"Gemma, I know! But I love him. I'll quit my job to be with him if I have to. But I'm not giving him up"

"Harry..."

"Gemma! Please! I'm not arguing about him! Please just keep this to yourself for now. I'll call you in a few days..." Harry trails off.

Gemma sighs..."Ok then.... Bye" she finishes, relenting.

"See you" Harry replies as he gently closes the door and turns back to Louis.

"You ok?" Louis asks.

"I don't know. I feel better that she knows, but I just wish it would have gone better"

"Yeah, I don't think she likes me very much!"

"She's just looking out for me. Not everyone has always been kind to her openly gay younger Brother, so I think she sometimes feels she still needs to protect me"

"I thought your coming out went pretty smoothly?" Louis asks, concerned.

"It did. With the people I care about"

Louis furrows his brow in question.

"I don't really want to get into it right now because it's in the past, but some people in our larger circle of acquaintances didn't accept me after I started coming out" Harry replies.

Louis sighs. He knows that he's going to have the same thing coming to him when he starts admitting to people who he really is. And then on top of that, he'll have to admit to people that he's been having a love affair with his teacher!

Harry reads Louis' mind "It's ok. Gemma will come 'round, and when we start to tell everyone else, they will too"

Louis leans into Harry's chest for support.

"The people who matter wont care that we're together. It might take them a while to get used to it, but you'll have me. It wont last forever babe" Harry reassures.

"Yep" is all Louis can manage through the lump appearing in his throat.

 

+

 

 The next day is Sunday; Harry and Louis' traditional day of staying in bed 'til mid morning, then heading somewhere out of Doncaster for a big brunch and exploring whatever new town they've found.

They decide to go to Sheffield. It takes about an hour to get there in light traffic. Not that they're rushing though.

They love their Sunday's together. Even if one of them has family commitments or Harry has extra work, or Louis has a football game or something, they always find a way to be together for the majority of the day.

"Have you been to Sheffield before?" Harry asks Louis in the car.

"Yeah, not for a few years though. We used to go for football games all the time when I was little. What about you?" He replies.

"The last time I went I was about 13, so it's been a while, but yeah, I have. My Dad moved up around here for a while after he and my Mum split up, so Gemma and I spent a bit of time with him during the school holidays" Harry answers while concentrating on parking.

Breakfast is always a shared meal between the lovers. They like to try different foods in different cities, so they always share each others' plates.

This morning they have bagels with cream cheese, capers and salmon, French toast with seared banana, honeyed ricotta cheese and maple syrup, a side of crispy bacon and of course, a pot of tea each.

Harry borrows the Sunday paper from the stand and gives Louis the sports section.

Having finished their meal, they're sitting in relative silence, their pots of tea lingering.

"Harry?" someone asks from across the cobbled courtyard "Harry Styles?"

Surprised to hear his name being called, Harry lowers his paper and turns to the side in his chair. Louis looks directly at the caller over his newssheet.

"Yes?" Harry asks, having not looked at the caller properly yet.

"It's Garry" calls the voice "Garry Ford".

Harry's mind quickly flicks through his memory. The name sounds familiar but Harry can't quite place it.

"I was in your Sister Gemma's year at school. Everyone called me Fordy" Garry explains, putting a hand out to shake with Harry's.

Harry's heart beats faster at the memories.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry" Harry apologises for not remembering, even though it's been years and Garry wasn't _his_ friend!

Harry stands to greet Garry with a shake of their hands.

"How are ya, mate?" Garry asks coarsely.

Harry takes in Garry's appearance. He can't remember ever having been friends with this guy. Garry's well over 6 feet tall and half as wide with an unshaven face and massive, rough hands. His arms are hairy, his skin almost leathery with a deep tan. His demeanour is intimidating. 

Harry's skin suddenly feels a little damp with sweat as he remembers being bullied by the older kids for being smart; and gay.

Harry's hands are sweaty and he runs them down his knitted sweater. Louis has encouraged Harry to dress a little more modern and age appropriate, but he still favours sweaters and chino's with his hair slicked back a little looser these days, and his thick rimmed glasses.

He suddenly feels like that geeky teenager again. He was always confident in his sexuality, but that doesn't mean the bullies didn't have a go at him.

Harry still hasn't replied to Garry and there's an awkward pause for a quick moment as Harry remembers Garry and his Rugby mates poking fun at him all those years ago.

He has to remind himself to take a breath.

But Harry's an adult now, he reminds himself. "Sorry mate. Sorry. Yeah, good mate, you?"

Louis watches on quizzically. He can see Harry's breathing has changed, his stance is stiff.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic! As they say in Oz!" Garry replies loudly with a slight Aussie accent, not taking any notice of Harry's discomfort.

"Oh, you've been in Australia?" Harry asks, knowing he now sounds like a posh knob!

"Yeah, just got back a couple weeks ago, still tyrin' to get me bearings back in the ol' country" Garry cackles.

"Mmm, can be like that..." Harry trails off, really not knowing what to say.

Garry doesn't take any notice of Harry's discomfort "What ya doing these days? What ya doing up this way? I'm visiting a bird I met over there!" He chuckles with a sleazy wink.

"I'm a High School Principal at the moment" Harry gulps. His throat seems to have gotten dry all of a sudden. "In Doncaster..." he continues, looking over to Louis for help.

"Hi mate!" Louis interrupts enthusiastically, thrusting his hand out for Garry to shake as he too stands up.

Garry looks shocked to see Louis, as if he hadn't realised there was a second person at the table!

"Ahhh, hi!" Garry replies, looking between Harry and Louis, a question in his furrowed brow.

"This is my partner, Louis" Harry explains.

Garry quickly tries, and fails, to hide his shock, but is polite enough to pretend he doesn't care. "Not one of ya students is he?" Garry jokes roughly.

What?! Panic rises in them both.

"No, no, already past that stage of life! He's just been blessed and looks younger than he actually is!" Harry lies easily.

"Oh right! Lucky bugger! Nice to meet ya, anyway!" Garry says as he shakes Louis' hand a little too hard.

"You too" Louis replies, trying not to show his discomfort.

"Anyway, where in Donny are ya teaching? Remember me Sister Melissa? She's a teacher there too. She's called Rain now. Went through this bohemian phase in Uni and changed her name!" Garry chuckles.

"Miss Ford's your Sister?!" Louis asks in surprise.

"Yeah! You wouldn't know it if you weren't told 'cos I'm the good looking one, but yeah, she is. Do you know her?" Garry asks.

"Um yeah..." Louis answers, his mouth also suddenly going dry "She was my teacher a few years ago" he adds, remembering to go along with Harry's lie.

Garry suddenly reaches into his shirt pocket as his phone starts ringing.

"Ooohhhh yyyeahhhh..." he drawls off. "This is me bird calling. Probably gagging for me she is. Better dash fella's" Garry says casually as he slides the phone to answer.

"Babes, hang on a sec" he says into the phone.  "Nice to see ya again Hazza! I'll tell Rain I ran into ya. Small world, eh?" he continues as he puts the phone back to his ear and starts backing off before he's finished talking.

Harry's heart races even quicker. Fuck!

"Oh, no need!" Harry tries to squeak out.

Again, Garry doesn't take any notice of Harry's discomfort. He waves a quick goodbye to them both and raises his eyebrows sexually as he gets back to his phone call and turns to almost jog away from them.

"Fuck!" Harry says to Louis as he finally breathes out.

~

 Their morning is ruined, they both know that.

Garry doesn't seem the discreet type and because Harry made up the lie about Louis' age, there's no reason for him to think to keep the information to himself.

They've long since paid for their meal and are sitting in Harry's car in silence. Both want to say something, but they're unable to think about how to form the words right now.

"Should we just head home?" Harry asks sadly.

"I think so..." Louis sighs, giving Harry's thigh a tender rub.

When they're about half way home, Louis' phone rings. "It's my Mum" he says to Harry.

"Answer it then" Harry simply replies, turning the radio down.

"Hi Mum!" Louis trills, trying to sound positive. "What?...Why?...What does it matter where I am!?"

Harry tries to keep concentrating on the road, but can't help but want some contact with his boy. He reaches a hand across and leans it on the back of Louis' head rest.

Louis leans his head back so it's partly touching Harry's arm. He turns towards Harry at a set of lights and rolls his eyes at his Mum's questions.

"Mum, I'm not 7 years old you know, you don't have to keep tabs on me all the time..." Another sigh.

Harry can hear the squeak of Johanna through Louis' phone speaker. He can't understand what she's saying, but whatever it is is just adding to Louis' already bad mood.

Harry moves his hand to run his fingers through Louis' hair. He strokes it a couple of times and then starts gently massaging his scalp.

Louis' body relaxes a little but his words are still harsh "Muuuum!" he's basically begging between Johanna's constant questioning.

"I don't _know_ when I'll be home Mum... _geez_...What does it matter who I'm with?!"

Another loud sigh, another shake of his head and roll of his eyes. He's really agitated now.

"Mum!" Louis finally says, exasperated _...."I'm with my boyfriend ok!"_ he almost yells.

Harry's hand stops and his head snaps sideways to look at Louis.

The day they came out together was always going to come, but Harry didn't expect it right now. Not after the morning they've just had. Although, he guesses, there's probably no time like the present, considering it'll probably be coming out soon anyway.

"Yes Mum..." Louis is saying, now a little more relaxed "I have a boyfriend... _Yes, I'm serious_....A few months...School...Harry, his name is Harry" Louis answers with a sweet smile on his lips.

Harry is proud of his boy, but he's also scared.

He wants the world to know that Louis is his, but while Louis is at school, no-one can know about them.

Harry pulls over into a supermarket car park on the side of the road while Louis is still talking to Johanna.

"Yes, I'm with him right now Mum" Louis is saying as he quizzically looks at Harry. "Speaker? What for?"

Harry shakes his head quickly "No!" he mouths.

"He's gone shy Mum" Louis says with a  cute smile.

Harry takes off his seat belt and turns to Louis, getting comfy behind the wheel and stretching his legs out a little.

"We'll talk later Mum...I promise. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, so I _will_ talk to you, but not now, ok?"

Harry watches as Louis listens to his Mum for a few seconds. He watches Louis' chest rise and fall with every breath, the shadow from his shirt moving across his skin.

Harry reaches his right hand across and slides it between Louis' thighs. It's not a sexual gesture, it's just comfortable.

"Mum, I really have to go ok? I'll be home tonight and we'll talk about it then" Louis says, rather mature beyond what most people think his years are.

Louis ends the call and leans across for a quick kiss from Harry at the same time "Why have we stopped?"

"I'm so proud of you" Harry drawls into Louis' mouth, ignoring the question.

"You've pulled over to tell me that?!"

"No" Harry answers, sitting up straighter. "I was just thinking about Garry telling Ms Ford about us and I felt a bit sick...." he adds sadly.

"Babe..." Louis starts as he reaches out to cup Harry's head in his hand.

"What?" Harry asks a little harshly.

"You said you'd quit your job for me yesterday, so what does it matter if he does?" Louis asks even though he's a little taken back by Harry's tone.

"Louis! It's not as simple as that. You're underage remember? I could go to jail for this!"

"Isn't that only if one of my parents have you arrested?"

"I think so...I don't know. But I'd prefer not to find out really!"

"Babe..." Louis starts.

"Babe...it's not just a job though. It's my _career!_ My _future!_ Something I've always wanted and have worked very hard to get. And my reputation! I'll never be employed again if this gets out!"

Silence and dread surround them.

The only sound is the whooshing of cars speeding past on the road, just like the first time they were together.

A couple of minutes slowly tick by...

"What are we going to do then?" Louis eventually asks shyly.

"I don't think there's anything we _can_ do. If Garry tells his Sister, it's all over" Harry says, looking into his lap. "He has no reason to keep it to himself and he was such a bully when we were kids, I can just imagine him having a right old laugh about me!"

Poor Harry is beside himself, has tears in his beautiful emerald green eyes.

"I could change schools" Louis offers, returning the favour of massaging his lovers' head.

"No, that wont help at this time of year when you've got exams coming up soon. And the transfer would never go through in time for my job to be saved anyway" he sniffs.

"I could just quit" Louis suggests, desperate for a solution.

"No Lou. You need the marks for your further education, remember?"

...

"I love you" Louis reassures.

"I love you too" Harry repeats.

 

+

 

Next day at school Louis is full of mixed emotions.

Harry dropped him off at their usual spot and then he and Johanna stayed up long into the night talking about his sexuality.

There were a few wobbly chins and teary eyes, but it wasn't as scary as Louis thought it was going to be. It was obviously the right time to tell his Mum.

He told her all about his childhood feelings and how he had realised he was gay. He said he always knew he was different to everyone else, but of course he hadn't fully understood it until a few years ago.

Johanna said she'd always suspected, but she wanted him to have the courage to come to her.

And of course it doesn't matter, and she's proud of him no matter what.

Everything went well until Johanna started asking about his mysterious boyfriend.

Louis was happy to talk about how long he and Harry had been together and how happy they were, but he drew the line at any specific details.

"Why can't you tell me?" She asks.

"It's complicated Mum. I'll tell you soon, but just not yet"

Johanna was suspicious "Is he married Lou?"

"No!"

"In a relationship then?"

"Only with me!"

"Do I know him?"

"No" Louis doesn't think their quick meeting in the rain months ago constitutes her knowing him.

"Is it one of your friends from school?" She nags.

The word _school_ makes his ears prick up but still, he wont give any details away "No!" he answers with a laugh.

"Are you sure it's not Stan? You _are_ awfully close. It's ok if it's him, we already love him"

_"Oh my God Mum! It's not Stan! What the fu....No Mum, No!"_ Louis answers, getting agitated.

"Ok, ok..." Johanna knows better than to push Louis any further "But you know it's ok, don't you? We'll support you, and we'll welcome him too. It doesn't matter who he is"

"Ha ha, um...ok" Louis replies nervously, knowing it wont actually be that easy!

~

Louis walks to class with Stan as usual, although a little distracted.

"You ok mate?" Stan asks.

"He hasn't texted" Louis replies softly, looking at his phone in his pocket again.

"Is that all?!" Stan laughs. "I thought it was something serious!"

Louis and Harry had agreed months ago that they'd keep their contact at school to a minimum, and the school has a strict policy about mobile phone use, so they have gotten into a routine with when to text one another.

Louis is missing his morning declaration of love from Harry, but he's still also emotional about his conversation with his Mum. His head is all over the place and he just can't concentrate on anything. "I told my Mum last night"

"About..." Stan looks around to make sure no one can her " you know who??!!" he asks through gritted teeth.

"Yeah...kind of"

"What do you mean _'kind of'_ ?"

"I just came out and said it to her while I was with him in the car yesterday. I was _so_ sick of her asking where I was, who I was with, what I was doing etc etc all the time, so I just kinda got frustrated and said I was with me boyfriend!"

"What did she say?! Is she going to come and tell the school board?" Stan asks, exasperated.

"Don't be daft! I didn't tell her who it was mate! I just told her I have a man. She was ok. She said she already knew anyway. But we had the most horrible day yesterday in Sheffield mate" Louis starts as they walk into class.

"Tell me" Stan just about begs for the gossip.

"I can't here, you know that! But I'll tell you after school. He has a meeting so we wont see each other tonight. Do you wanna come over and have your arse kicked on the X-Box?" Louis giggles.

"I don't know about the arse kicking mate, but yeah, I'll come over" Stan replies as Miss Ford comes into the class room.

Louis freezes. What the fuck?!

He looks around the room, almost looking for an escape route of some sort.

Miss Ford isn't their teacher for this class...surely she's come to kick him out?

He starts to panic as she glares at him. Why is she looking at him like that? Has her Brother already spoken to her about him and Harry? Surely Garry was too busy with his lady friend last night to chat with her?!

Is he being paranoid or does Miss Ford have a smirk on her face? She looks extra cheery right now, which is actually not that difficult because she's always so downcast anyway, but it's off putting.

Louis drops his ruler on the ground. It kind of slaps onto the lino floor which makes a couple of the other students look at him, and then to make it worse, as he's standing up from retrieving it, he hits his head on the desk.

A couple of students giggle and Miss Ford clears her throat.

This makes Louis fumble even more. His pencil case drops onto his seat. It's half open and an eraser drops out onto the floor. He gets the wrong book out, shoves the ruler back into his bag and it gets caught, snapping in the middle.

He desperately tries to right himself, but the more he does, the more he fumbles.

He's sure Miss Ford is loving this. It's probably what get's her off at night...watching people squirm under her presence.

"You alright mate?" Stan enquires, worried but trying to stifle a laugh.

"Fuck! I don't know!" he says with a couple of deep breaths, eye's darting around the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Miss Ford calls over the ruckus, her annoyingly nasal voice going through several people.

The room comes to a hush and Louis has a chance to calm himself down a little. He still can't bring himself to look at her though, so while she makes her announcement, Louis stands next to his desk and stares at the floor.

"We need all senior students in the hall please. We have an announcement about My Styles." Miss Ford says simply as she starts to walk out the door.

Louis' head snaps up to look at her. She's reaching for the door handle. He panic's. What's happened to his Harry? "Mr Styles?" Louis just about yells through the class room.

"Yes Mr Tomlinson. You should be familiar with him, considering you're always being sent to his office" She answers.

Louis becomes aware that most of the class is looking at him. "Whatever! Why can't you just tell us here?"

"Oh Mr Tomlinson, now is not the time for your attitude! Please make your way to the hall with the rest of the seniors and you'll find out soon enough!" Miss Ford adds, miffed at Louis right from the start.

~

Louis just about runs to the hall with Stan trailing behind him. It does no good to rush though, as the staff are slow to make their announcement.

Louis is nervous. Has he been fired? Is something wrong? Is that why Harry hasn't texted this morning yet?

"Calm down mate" Stan tries to soothe.

"Calm down?!" Louis yells as students around them turn to look. "What the fuck mate?" He adds in a more hushed tone to keep from entertaining everyone else.

Stan doesn't know what to say so just shakes his head and looks away.

"Sorry mate, sorry. But I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Louis apologises while looking at his phone for what feels like the zillionth time.

He keeps his phone in his pocket and even though it's on silent, the vibrations would alert him to any new notifications. There haven't been any, so of course he's worried.

Mr Gilroy, Year Advisor to the senior students begins the announcement as Louis listens intently, biting his nails "Students...Students...Can I have your attention?" he yells over the echoing noise in the hall.

Just like in the class room, the students mostly come to a hush. There's a cough here, a squeak of shoe on floorboard there, but mostly it's quiet.

Louis is on to his second nail by the time Mr Gilroy actually starts speaking. He's biting a little bit of the skin around his nail now too but he barely feels it, it's all he can do not to cry.

"Mr Styles is no longer with us" Mr Gilroy calls out into the hall.

Louis' eyes bulge in his face as he looks at Stan in question.

"What?!" Louis almost squeals as his eyes well up. "What's happened to him?" he adds, a pleading look on his face as he looks between Stan and Mr Gilroy.

There are whispers and gasps throughout the entire hall. Everyone is thinking the same thing; Mr Styles is dead. 

The noise becomes louder as panic starts to bubble around Louis. He can't see anything. He feels like his heart has been ripped out. Tears are streaking his face, but he can't possibly let other people see.

He's just about to run from the hall for some fresh air, when finally, Miss Ford adds "SHOOSH!.... QUIET!"

Louis wants to tell her to fuck off! Has his Harry hurt himself because she found out and threatened him? She did come on to him afterall. His panic is rising from his stomach into his throat. Stan doesn't know what to do. They're almost at the front of the hall because they rushed there so quickly, so it wouldn't be very easy to get outside and past everyone, but Louis can't stay here.

He feels like he's about to start dry retching, but tries to keep it down. He desperately wants to control his body but it seems to be going the other way.

Stan grabs Louis' arm for guidance just as Louis looks like he's about to sob.

"MR STYLES IS _NOT_ DEAD! DON'T PANIC!" Miss Ford adds.

What? He's not? Louis thinks. He's so confused. Why is Harry not here then? And why did Mr Gilroy say Mr Styles was no longer with us?

"What Mr Gilroy meant was" Miss Ford rushes out to stop the panic "Mr Styles had to take another teaching post, effective immedietly. We have called this meeting to inform you on your end of year exams and assignments. Mr Styles' leaving shouldn't disrupt you in any way, but should you feel you need any extra help...." Miss Ford continues to ramble, but Louis hears none of it.

He wipes away his tears so no-one else see's and interrupts "What school has he gone to Miss?"

Miss Ford continues her sentence for a few seconds before turning her attention to Louis "Mr Tomlinson, do you _have_ to interrupt at _every_ oppertunity?"

 "Not really Miss Ford" Louis answers back, knowing he's pushing the boundaries. "I just want to know what school he's gone to"

"Why? So you can go and get detention there too?" She asks, just as sassy and fed up of Louis' attitude.

Louis realises almost the entire year are looking at him. He's always been a smart arse and loves being the class clown and getting laughs, but right now, all he wants is to know where his man is. He know's he can't make it obvious though, so goes with a barefaced wise crack "Gotta be better than this place doesn't it?"

People around him start laughing, his work is done.

Mr Gilroy takes over the assembly and Louis zones out. He really doesn't care about end of year stuff at all. He's got a school camp coming up before then anyway, and that's where he had intened to come out to the rest of his friends, if not beforehand.

And he still hasn't heard from Harry.

 

+

 

For some reason, the assembly goes well into the second period. Louis doesn't understand why it takes so long or why it had to be so formal. The only information they're receiving is that there is extra help available to students who feel they might need it. They've been told this almost every day since the school year started.

Louis doesn't care anyway. By the end of the assembly, he still hasn't heard from Harry.

"Come to the canteen Lou" Stan insists as they shuffle out of the hall with the rest of the students.

"Maybe..." Louis answers sadly.

"Mate, he's probably just sorting out his new job or paperwork or his phone didn't charge last night or something. I don't think he's left you or anything"

"Then why hasn't he contacted me?"

"I don't know mate. But we've got an extra half a period to do nothing, so why don't you come to the canteen with me, I'll buy you some crisps and I can check out the new lady that does the lunches!" Stan jokes.

Louis' mood lightens "Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah, but you can't talk!"

"Ha ha, true!" Louis laughs with his phone in his hand.

~

During classes Louis has his phone in his bag. He knows Harry wont text him during class, so there's no need to have it in one of his pockets.

Later, when he checks it at the beginning of lunch though, Harry _has_ texted him; Meet me after school where I dropped you off last night and I'll explain everything. _LOVE YOU BABY <3_

_THANK GOD UR OK! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE U. LOVE U TOO XX_ Louis replies as quickly as his fingers will let him.

Louis has a smile on his face that is a mile wide but it is suddenly replaced by anger as someone rips his phone off him "Wooo, who's making you so happy Lou?" his class mate teases.

"No-one you ponce, give it back!" Louis says a little too harshly as he snatches his phone back.

They're on their way back to the canteen to get some lunch, so there are a fair few people milling around.

"Fuck Louis! I was only having a laugh!" comes the confused reply.

"Must have pics of his small pecker on there! That's why he was laughing at himself so much!" Another class mate jokes.

"Yeah, and Julie the new girl wants to suck it. Hey Lou?" cat calls a female student from a table a few metres away.

There are a lot of people involved in the joke now. Louis' mood is lighter and he's even laughing a little.

"Ooohh Lou, get in with Julie! She's got big tits! I'd take her!" Louis' friend Daniel is laughing.

"You can 'ave her mate!" Louis replies.

"Who you talking to on yer phone then?" Daniel asks "Come on, if she's so great, tell us who she is"

Louis looks at Stan. Is this the perfect moment to tell everyone? Stan shrugs his shoulders.

Louis grabs his back pack and starts to walk outside. His group of about 5 friends follow, while the other class mates who are not really friends, peter off into their own social groups, Louis' jokes forgotten.

"Where we going Lou?" Daniel asks "Is this getting saucy or something?" the horny teenager asks hopefully, laughing.

"No mate, it's not getting saucy" Louis answers seriously.

"What we doing then?" asks one of the other boys, confused.

"I want to tell you something" he begins as his throat feels like it's closing up.

"Have you got someone pregnant?" one of them asks, half joking, half serious.

"No, I wont ever get someone pregnant"

"Shooting blanks mate?" Daniel laughs.

"No mate, no blanks!" Louis answers nervously as they stop under an awning in a quiet-ish spot away from the main crowd.

"Well what then?" Daniel asks.

Louis twists his body around so he's facing away from them for a quick second. I'm just going to quickly come out with it, he thinks. Just say it. Then it's out there. They're my friends, they wont care.

Deep breaths Louis, he continues to talk to himself. Just take deep breaths.

"I'm gay" he slowly spits out.

"What?" one of the boys asks "Are you having a laugh?"

"No" Louis says to the ground.

"Yeah right Lou! Mr-girls-love-me! You're not gay" Daniel insists.

"I am" Louis replies, tears of nervousness in his eyes. "That's who was on my phone, my boyfriend".

The boys are stunned into silence, looking at each other and at Louis.

Stan saves the moment for his friend, slapping him on the shoulder "It's ok mate. We love you anyway"

"Thanks mate" Louis says while looking at the others.

"Oh shit, yeah, yeah, of course it doesn't matter mate" Daniel adds "It's just a shock is all"

"My cousin's gay Louis, I'm used to it. Like Dan said, it's just a shock. But yeah, we love you no matter who you're fuckin'!" one of the others adds lightly.

Louis breathes out a sigh of relief, silently thanking God that it's over.

~

Louis is itching to finish his last two classes for the day. He thinks about skipping class, but it would be no use. Harry isn't going to be meeting him any sooner and he has nowhere else to go, so he just had to bide his time.

Walking out of school almost in a jog, he remembers he invited Stan over for a games night. He stops just around the side of the school fence so he can type out a text to him; _Mate sorry, can't do tonight anymore. Raincheck?_

He pays no notice to who and what is around as he takes a few steps away from the fence he was leaning on. Before putting his phone in his pocket, he takes a quick look at one of the many photo's he has of Harry on his phone.

A smile spreads across his face and his heart beats a little quicker; he almost can't wait to see Harry.

BEEEEEPPPP!!!

Louis jumps back into the moment and his heart skips a beat as he looks up and realises he stepped into the path of one of the teachers cars coming out of the staff car park.

He wants to swear and flip them the bird, but of course he knows he can't. Actually, usually he wouldn't care, but he doesn't want anything holding him up from getting to Harry.

He steps back and watches the car slowly roll towards him. The windows are tinted and the sun is reflecting off them so he can't see which teacher it is, but the window rolls down as the car gets nearer.

"It's always you, isn't Mr Tomlinson?" Miss Ford asks.

God, it had to be her, didn't it? Louis thinks to himself. It couldn't simply have been a teacher he's never had anything to do with, like a casual, or an art teacher, or an office worker or something!?

"Hhmmppff!" Louis says to himself as he flicks his fringe out of his eyes. Of course he wants to be sassy to her, but what if she knows about him and Harry? He's already had more than enough to do with this bitch, there's no way he wants to start World War 3 with her.

"Sorry Miss" Louis says in his sweetest tone with a sweep of his arm gesturing her forward.

"I think you will be...." she replies under her breathe, although she clearly wanted him to hear it.

"Sorry?" Louis can't help himself and has been pulled into the argument easily.

"Oh, nothing really..." Miss Ford answers in a high pitched tone like she wants him to continue to argue.

"No, please, continue. If you have something to say, I'd prefer it if you just came straight out and said it" Louis says as calmly as he can while his heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest.

"I just think you need to be careful in the near future is all..." she answers while squinting up at him.

"What do you mean?" Louis asks getting annoyed, but trying to hide his anxiety.

"Things wont always go your way you know" she scolds.

What the hell?! Louis has no idea what she's talking about, but his mind is only on he and Harry, so of course he starts to panic.

Louis gulps down all the mean things he wants to say to her. She's a fat, sad, bitch who'd never happy unless she's going off at someone, but he remains silent.

He picks at a scab on the back of his hand and his lips purse together, desperately trying to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Life is never going to be a smooth ride for you if you don't get your act together soon Louis" Miss Ford adds.

"What?! What the hell would you know?" he asks, no longer able to bite his tongue.

"I know a lot more that you think I know" she answers as she starts to roll her car forward.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis calls out.

"You know what it means Mr Tomlinson" she calls out, trying to sound smart.

Louis wants to continue the conversation to find out what she means. Surely Garry spoke to her and she's referring to him and Harry.

He's so scared though, nothing comes out.

She slowly rolls out onto the road, puts her window up and drives off. Louis watches until she turns the corner and finally feels like he can breathe normally again.

Fuck!

His heart is racing a little and his mind can't settle, but then a text beeps through on his phone.

It's just his network supplier reminding him about upcoming specials so he deletes it and gets on his way.

He's lost a bit of time with talking to Miss Ford, so he starts to jog.

~

He's quite athletic and it doesn't take much time for him to be almost at their meeting spot.

He rounds the corner to the empty street and immediately breaks into a smile.

There on the side of the road, partly parked on the grass, is Harry's black Range Rover.

Louis is approaching from the back of the car, racing across the house-less street.

He breaks out into a full on run. Harry has the windows down half way and hears Louis' backpack rattling as he gets closer.

He looks over his shoulder and see's Louis coming towards the car. He's been looking at his phone but immediately puts it away and get's out. He leans on the drivers door, waiting for his boy to reach him.

"God, I was so worried" Louis says breathlessly as he kisses a quick kiss on Harry.

"Don't be worried, it'll all work out" Harry says calmly.

"Are you ok? Where have you been? What happened?" Louis asks in quick succession, his lips still on Harry's.

Harry pulls back away from Louis a little, still leaning on the car. Louis' full body is leaning on Harry's, the heat from him running pulsing through his school uniform and into Harry.

Harry takes the nape of Louis' head in his large hand, takes a breath and answers simply "I quit".

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The world has gone a little bit silent.

Louis and Harry stand there up against Harry's car. Their torso's are still touching, Harry is still leaning back from Louis with his strong hand cupped at the back of Louis' soft head.

"Baby..." Louis starts softly. His lungs are burning slightly from his run, his mind a little foggy from the news he's just received.

Poor Louis doesn't know how to feel. The wind swirls softly through his ears, his breath a little harsh coming out of his mouth as he stands looking at Harry for a few wordless moments.

"You quit? But..what...I thought you wanted to keep your job!? It's your dream. I don't understand..."

"I know" Harry begins as he kisses Louis' lips softly, never minding about his heavy breathing "But I wanted to keep _you_ more".

Louis returns Harry's kiss, pressing his mouth against Harry's rose bud pout. He parts his lips and presses harder against Harry, forcing him to also open his lips further. Louis sticks out his tongue ever so slightly and smiles, his lips never leaving Harry's.

"Oh, fuck you!" Harry drawls into Louis' mouth as his hands wander down to Louis' arse, pulling him in close.

Louis pulls back so he can have a look at Harry, confused at his statement.

"Get in the fucking car, you sexy little bastard" Harry smiles as he smacks Louis' arse.

"Mmmm, ok then..." Louis replies saucily, raising an eyebrow. He starts to move towards the passenger side of the car, but Harry grabs his arm and opens the drivers side back door.

"I said get in the car" Harry says a little more forcefully as he just about pushes Louis into the back seat.

Louis is a little confused, but he likes the situation none the less. He is very surprised at how quickly things changed between he and Harry in this moment, but he's not going to complain now! "Here? Now?" he asks Harry.

"Yes. Get your back pack off. Slacks down and bend over."

Louis does as he's told, positioning himself over the back seat. The wind rushes through the open car door, cool on his backside. He can hear the familiar sound of Harry's belt buckle as it's being undone, and knows his shirt will also be getting pulled out from his slacks at the same time.

It's a familiar routine, but still get's Louis off just the same.

Harry gets into the car now too, closing the door behind him. He sits on the seat next to Louis and undoes his zipper, pulling his large, slightly hard cock out from his underwear.

He starts to masterbate just a little so he's fully hard and able to enter Louis, and Louis does the same.

"Oh babe, fuck..." Harry starts to pant before he's even come anywhere near Louis. He reaches over and runs his fingers ever so gently up and down the front of Louis' thigh, squeezing a little as he does.

Louis leans forward on the back of the seat and looks over his shoulder at Harry. He looks like he's in ecstacy already, so Louis reaches a hand across and runs it through his hair, which has absolutely no hair products in it for once.

Harry leans over, first with his eyes closed, and then open so he can see where he's going, and opens his mouth. Louis turns to him and places his now semi hard cock on his lips. Harry sucks at the head of Louis' penis a couple of times, letting his saliva get a little sloppy.

Louis looks around the outside of the car. Even though this particular street has yet to have houses built in it, the surrounding streets are full of family homes where school children will be returning to any time soon.

Harry see's Louis looking around and remembers his orginal agenda. "Bend over and open up bitch" he says playfully, but still a little forcefully.

Harry pulls his own pants down to his ankles, get on his knee's behind Louis, spits on his hand and wipes it on Louis' arse and then roughly pushes into him.

"Aaahhh..." Louis gasps. It doesn't hurt him too much, but it _is_ a little uncomfortable.

"Mmmmm, you like that huh?" Harry asks.

"Oh.." is all Louis can manage as he arches his back towards Harry like a cat.

"I asked if you like it" Harry repeats as he grabs onto Louis' hips.

Harry is really pounding into Louis now. It all happened so quickly, Louis barely had a chance to to take it all in.

Louis starts to rock his hips back and forth too so that he meets Harry's every thrust. Harry's cock is almost sliding out every time and then pounding right back into him.

Louis' now fully erect cock is hitting the back seat every time they move and though he has his eyes closed and his head bent toward the roof of the car, he's pretty sure the car would be rocking on the outside too!

Harry is panting quite heavily, a slight moan escaping his lips with every couple of breaths. His mouth is going dry because of the workout he's getting so he swallows heavily "I fucking asked if you fucking like it".

"Yes, yes, oh God yes" Louis quickly rushes out between laboured breaths as Harry takes a clump full of hair into his fist.

"Good" Harry utters through a breathless moan.

Louis tries to lean a little further over the back seat, but Harry pulls him the other way by yanking on his hair.

Both boys sit back on their haunches and Harry stretches his arms out to lean on the headrests of the front seats.

Louis takes control by putting his hands on the back seat for leverage and bouncing on Harry's cock.

"Go faster" Harry pants.

Louis does as he's told.

"Oh God Lou" Harry gasps "Hurry, go faster!"

"Aaahhh...I _am_ going faster!" Louis protests as beads of sweat form on his temple.

"Oh fuuuck, come on...I'm nearly there babe...Aaahhh baby, aahhh, come on" Harry squeaks out through a dry breathless throat, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Aaahh..me too"

"Are you?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Harry demands.

"Yes I'm nearly there"

"But what do you call me?"

"Yes Sir!" Louis replies energetically.

This appeases Harry and in seconds his cum is shooting into Louis' gorgeous plump arse.

Hot sticky liquid forms a barrier around Harry's cock and dribbles out onto the edge of the back seat.

Harry grabs onto Louis' hips and pulls him further down onto his own pulsating cock quicker, harder.

Louis' puts his head onto the seat as he too cums in hot, quick bursts all over the black leather.

The boys' moans and orgasmic sighs compliment each other. They're deep guttural moans at first, and then as each of them finish ejaculating and their spasms slow down, they become softer gasps for air.

 They're still softly rocking back and forth together as Harry leans in and kisses Louis' shoulder "Fuck that was good" he moans into the material of Louis' school shirt.

"Oh God yeah..." Louis softly replies over his shoulder, pouting his lips for a kiss which Harry is happy to oblige.

After a couple of seconds they pull apart. Harry smiles and stares at Louis' beautiful sparkly blue eyes. The afternoon sun is bouncing off the floor in the open boot of the Range Rover and reflecting on Louis' face.

Harry can't help but get lost in Louis' crystal clear blue eyes. When the lighting is just right they remind Harry of being on the ocean. They're glassy and clear and have this dark blue ring around the outside that seems to be holding all that pastel blue in place.

And don't start on the eyelashes! The amount of times Harry has dreamt and day dreamt about those beautiful thick black lashes is countless.

He watches them flutter softly as Louis' blushes. His cheeks are already pink but they flush a rose colour as Louis realises Harry is just staring at him, drinking him all up.

"You alright?" Louis asks bashfully.

"Yep" Harry replies with a nudge of his nose on Louis' cheek.

~

The boys get a McDonald's take away and drive to a fairly vacant car park at the local footie fields.

Louis finally gets in contact with Stan for that raincheck and he also texts his Mum about being home late.

Harry no longer has to go to his meeting as he's no longer employed, so they take a few hours to talk through everything.

Harry explains that after dropping Louis off the day before, he spoke to Gemma.

Even though she's protective of him, she's quite level headed, Harry explains.

Gemma ended up convincing Harry to go with his heart. Just because he wanted something so bad when he was younger, doesn't necessarily mean it's the right thing for him in this moment of life, she pointed out.

There was no doubt that Gemma was worried for her Brother, but when he basically chose Louis over her the other day, she had no doubt that he was the one for Harry. Despite her reservations, she wanted Harry to be happy in life, not just at work, which is why she told him to follow his heart.

After chatting for a while with her, Harry emailed the Department of Education and resigned effective immediately.

He wasn't sure if Garry had spoken to Miss Ford but he didn't actually care!

Harry was having one of those life changing moments where he did what HE wanted for once, instead of always doing what is right.

It turns out that he _had_ been at the school that morning. He'd collected his few personal things from his office and at the same time had had a quick word with a few of the other staff members there.

The reason why he'd been able to resign immediately without any fuss was because he knew about a betting ring at the school.

Basically, the PE teachers and a few others were betting on the school's sports games and then making sure they turned out the right way by picking their best and worse sportspeople at the appropriate times. There were a few other local school teachers involved to help make the results turn out favourably, so there was a fair amount of money going around each season.

Harry had never been approached by any of the teachers involved, but it was an open secret amongst the staff. He had decided to turn a blind eye to it for the rest of the year after he found out because he wasn't sure how long he'd be there, and didn't want to rock the boat for fear of bringing attention to his and Louis' relationship.

Louis couldn't help but laugh when he found out Miss Ford had been involved. No wonder she had been in a strange mood that day!

It turns out that when she had been having a go at him while driving away, she wasn't talking about his relationship with Harry or his schooling, she'd been talking about his position on the footie team!

Louis was always one of the first picked for the teams and for starting on the field instead of off the bench, but not this week. One of the other schools wanted the game to go their way, so they were asking that the school's star players, including Louis, be kept off the pitch this week.

It's about 11pm when Harry drops Louis off. Instead of leaving him around the corner though, Harry insists on at least dropping him near his house for safety reasons.

Harry stops his car where he thinks is a safe distance, about 3 houses away from Louis'.

Louis leans over for a goodnight kiss "Love you".

"Love you too" Harry murmurs back.

Louis begrudgingly gets out of the car and makes his way to the house.

He's pretty sure he hears noise inside the house as he's approaching, but when he gets there it's all in darkness.

 

+

 

Five weeks later and Louis is heading off to the end of year camp. He's very open with his friends and family about his boyfriend, but still the only one who knows who he is, is Stan.

Louis has had a little ranting and raging from some of the local lads about him being gay, but he's quite defensive of himself and doesn't let it bother him. He doesn't tell everyone he meets, but being a football champion in the area, he's quite well known and word has just naturally gotten out via the grapevine.

He doesn't care if people know about him really, it's actually a relief and weight off his shoulders, but it just makes it harder to be anonymous with Harry.

After tying up the loose ends from his employment with the Department of Education, Harry took a complete break from teaching for a couple of weeks.

He stayed in bed late, cooked, enjoyed reading the entire daily paper in peace, caught up with Gemma and his Mum on their lunch breaks, texted Louis non stop!

After going to college and then Uni and then starting work straight away, it was quite a nice change to have some time completely off for once.

He quickly got bored though and started looking for work, putting feelers out via his facebook page and searching online. It didn't take long for something to pop up that perked his interest.

An old Uni classmate is working at an independent school over in Preston and they are looking for new staff. It is only a few years old so each year as they expanded, they take on another teacher or two.

It's totally independent of the school board which Harry decided he liked. Considering he could probably still be prosecuted if anyone found out about his inappropriate behaviour, he wants to stay well away from any official school boards!

After finding out about the position, Harry and Louis applied for Louis to go to the local college in Preston for Sports Science. It makes sense; Louis is mad about sports, Harry will be there, and through his professional channels, Harry found out that there hadn't been many applicants for that subject and college, so Louis would have a higher chance of getting in.

As it so happens, he was accepted the same week that Harry took a drive over to Preston to chat with his old Uni classmate.

Louis couldn't go because it was a professional meeting and showing off of the school, and because he had exams. It was also mid week, and Louis wants to keep in the good books with Johanna!

The next few months are going to be hard when he finally reveals who his boyfriend is, so he's trying to keep out from under her feet for some brownie points!

Louis' step Dad has been organising a share house for him to live at when he's in Preston. As a congratulations present, they're providing his initial financial assistance until he can get his student benefits and a part time job sorted.

Louis hasn't yet mentioned that Harry would probably be living over there too, so he let's them continue with the organisation.

He's got other things to be thinking about anyway; his final exams, his camp away from Harry and of course, his 18th Birthday.

It's all happening for Louis and he's very excited about the future, but right now he's leaving Harry for 5 nights and he's feeling glum.

He's in the car with his step Dad and sister Lotte on the way to the school so he can go to camp and he wants to text Harry, but it's a little early.

~

 _Morning sweetheart_ comes Harry's text _Have fun out in the wilderness!_

A smile spreads across Louis' face at the unexpected text and he just about glows with love.

 _Morning baby. I wish you were coming too_ Louis replies.

_I know, me too :(_

_What are you doing today?_

_House hunting! There's a nice place in the centre of town, not sure if the neighbourhood is ok though. Might go check it out for a  few days, get used to the area_ Harry replies

_So you got job then?_

_Not 100% but Aaron has put in a great word for me._

_Sweet! I can't wait til we're together over there. xx_

_Me too. Love you xx Just wanted to say good morning and have fun at camp._

_Thanks baby I'll miss you xx_ Louis finishes.

 _I'll miss you too...and stay away from those boys! I know what happens on camps remember ;)_ Harry jokes _._

_~_

Camp is almost excruciating for Louis. He likes hanging out with his mates and not having any parents to answer to, but he misses Harry.

Stan, Dan, another mate Michael and Louis are sharing a cabin. They've smuggled in alcohol, so each night is a party in their room, trying to keep quiet from the teachers and camp leaders.

The camp is in a small coastal town in the bottom south west corner of Wales. It was a long bus trip to get there with a lunch stop and toilet breaks along the way.

The boys sat at the back of the coach and along the way, decided to try and torment some of the girls by throwing paper balls at them.

In the end, one of the girls unscrewed the ball, wrote something on the paper, screwed it back up and threw it back. She and her group of friends giggled and blushed as they tried not to watch the boys opening it.

 _"Dan and Michael are babes. From......who?"_ the note read.

"What?!" Dan laughs bashfully, trying not to show his interest.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that" they hear one of the girls whisper as she tries to hide in her seat.

"What?! You like him! He'll never go out with you if he doesn't know you like him" the thrower answers.

"Wonder who she likes lads?" Louis asks.

"Probably you mate" Michael jokes.

"Well unless she produces a bit more equipment than what she's actually packing now, I don't think she'll do!" Louis crudely answers back, to which he receives cackles of laughter from his friends.

 _"Louis!"_ Mr Gilroy scolds from the front of the coach.

Fuck me! he thinks...he's not even within real earshot of any of the teachers, but he's still getting told off! Two weeks, he reminds himself, two weeks and then he's out of that place.

"What Sir?" Louis calls back.

"Would you stop causing so much ruckus back there?"

"It wasn't me Sir" he defends cheekily, holding up the piece of paper "It was the girls...look!" he adds, waving it for effect.

Mr Gilroy gets up from his seat and makes his way unsteadily to the back of the bus. Along the way the girls cringe even more in their seats, and someone throws half a packet of crisps at his back.

"See, it's not me!" Louis laughs.

"Give me the note" Mr Gilroy answers over his reading glasses while holding out his hand for the piece of paper.

He stands there for a few seconds reading the note, sighing to himself and taking off his glasses. A few orange segments are then thrown past his face, splatting on the window opposite.

He turns around quickly to fits of giggles from most of the students who are all now watching him.

Mrs Vaner, a school support teacher who is also on the trip as a supervisor, makes her way to the back.

"How are you two going to handle all of us Sir?" Stan asks.

"There's a car full of teachers also making their way down, young man" Mr Gilroy answers to a now stunned coach full of teenagers.

"What?" Louis asks, having thought they were home and hosed with getting away with anything and everything this week.

"Yes Mr Tomlinson" Mrs Vaner starts to explain "five more teachers to keep us all company" she finishes with a forced trill.

Students everywhere moan and start complaining to one another.

Louis can't believe it. He just knows that bitch Miss Rain Melissa Ford or whatever he name is, is going to be one of them!

~

By the third night, the boys are having a great time.

During the day they take up the offer of using the camps equipment to explore the town and it's surrounding nature reserve, and by night they get drunk in their cabin with a few of the other students who they invite over.

Most of the activities are organised and have a supervisor, but sometimes during the day they're trusted to explore by themselves.

They've been sailing, orienteering, indoor rock climbing and beach fishing. On their own time they've discovered the town has a medieval past and have found an old farm house and surrounding buildings. They pass around a note on the fourth day to let everyone know to secretly meet them at the camp gates that night for a small party at the abandoned farm house.

Lights out is 10pm, so at 10.30pm, everyone starts quietly climbing out of their single storey cabin windows and creeping to the gates.

All up there about 45 people, most of whom have been able to acquire alcohol and smokes from the small towns off licence or Co-Op.

The party gets into full swing with teenage girls quickly getting drunk on alcopops, and boys trying to impress them by skolling beers and trying to blow smoke rings.

Soon enough the party starts to split up into groups. There are a couple of out buildings that look like ancient carports where a few of them lounge about on old tractor tyres, while some of them stay in the various rooms of the main house.

Music blares out from various phones and a couple of small contained fires have even been built, one in the house and one outside.

Couples start to form, much to the jeering of their peers, and some of them even sneak off into the dark distance for some private fun.

Louis, on the other hand, can only think about Harry.

There is limited reception in this town, he quickly learnt, so he walks around on his own outside, phone in hand stretched in the air trying to find a signal.

He hasn't had much contact with Harry in the past few days because of the camp rules on phones, and now the dodgy reception was putting it's two cents into the mix!

Finally, perched on an old stone wall, he gets a bar of reception which intermittently gets his hopes up by flashing to two bars.

 _Bby rae  u wake? xx_ he texts.

Swaying a little on the wall in his drunken state, he closes his eyes dozily. A minute or two pass before he checks his phone to see if anything has come through, even though it's in his hand and hasn't made a sound at all.

Unlocking his screen again, he puts his arm out as far as it will go and gets the hopeful two bars again.

_Yes honey. What you doing up? xx_

_Prty wiht old house thin kine abot u xxxxx  what bout u hony?_ he drunkenly answers.

_Watching tv x also thinking about you x_

Louis reads the text and starts to think of a reply, just as he realises there are a couple of the girls approaching him. He's pretty far from the house and didn't realise anyone really paid attention to where he went, but figures they probably just saw the glow from his phone and followed it.

They're also drunk and are holding on to one another for support. One stumbles on the uneven ground and squeals, making the other one also stumble and squeal.

They're full of giggles by the time they reach Louis "What you doing out here on your toddy Lou?" one of them asks.

"Trying to find a bloody signal!" he answers with an exaggerated sigh.

"For facebook? Let's take a selfie Louis" she slurs as she too climbs onto the wall, placing a hand on Louis' thigh to steady herself.

Louis looks at her hand which has lingered, removes it and answers "Not for facebook. And no, no selfies love".

"What for then?" she slurs, trying to sound sexy "phoning your girlfriend?" she adds as she leans in to him.

"No, not phoning my girlfriend" he answers, sobering up a little and looking at his phone. He can't quite remember if it's his turn to text, or Harry's.

He unlocks his screen and there it is in plain view, Harry's text. The boozed up girl next to him leans in and reads the text out loud. "Who's your baby?" she asks, reading the contact name he's given Harry.

"None of your business love" he answers as calmly as he can.

"Do we know her?" the equally as drunk second girls chimes in.

"It's not a girl. You know that. But no, you don't know him" he answers, getting slightly miffed at them.

"You're so cute Louis" blurts out the first girl, trying to put her hand back on Louis' thigh.

He removes the hand again "Thanks, but you should try it on with someone else."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like girls"

"But she's pretty" her friend defends.

"Yes she is, but I don't like girls" he repeats, wondering if any of this is getting through to her.

"You should kiss her...you might like it!"

 _"I'm not in to girls!"_ he protests "Why don't _you_ kiss her!"

"Maybe I will then"

"Ok, doesn't bother me" he answers, having had enough of the conversation.

Much to her friends' surprise, the second girls leans in and French kisses her. After a second or two, she leans away and looks at Louis who is looking on, bemused. Thinking he likes it, she raises her eyebrows and returns to kissing her friend who has her eyes closed.

Louis thinks she's probably falling asleep as opposed to waiting for another kiss!

The second girl takes her friends' face in her hands and the first girls' face flops to the side a little, confirming Louis' assumption.

Louis has more than had enough. He slides off the wall and starts to walk away.

"Why don't you join us?" the second girl asks before he's taken more than a couple of steps.

"Pfft, nah, you're right love" he responds without even looking at them.

~

Next morning, not many people are feeling very well. It's a shame, the sun is shining unusually hot, there's a faint sea breeze flowing through the camp and the food on offer is the best they've had all week because it's their last day.

Louis and friends feign a beach fishing trip so they can lay in the shade and rest through their hang overs.

Talk immediately turns to the night before "Where'd you get to last night Louis? You disappear with someone for a while huh?" one of the lads asks.

"I was trying to find a spot for phone signal and got basically ambushed by a couple of the girls!" he laughs back.

"Just your luck mate! We're just about gagging for them and it's you they want!" one of the others adds.

"Ha ha, well you can 'ave 'em mate" Louis answers.

"If only!" Stan laughs.

"What'd you want a signal for anyway Lou? Calling your fella?!" Dan asks lightly.

"I was trying to!" he replies "Until I was interrupted! I couldn't believe it lads. I was all the way out in the field on a random wall and two drunk chicks basically come out of nowhere!" he laughs.

"Don't tease us mate!" Dan adds.

"What'd you lot get up to? I barely saw any of you much!" Louis asks.

"Mikey boy here was the only one to get anything last night" Dan explains, thrusting a hand into the air in Michael's direction.

"Yeah?" Louis asks.

"Yeah..." Michael answers sheepishly.

"Tell us about her then" one of the others begs while puffing on a cigarette.

"Ha ha...uumm..hhuuhh huumm" Michael shyly clears his throat.

"Come on, don't go getting shy on us mate. We have to live vicariously through you seeing as though none of _us_ got lucky!" Stan pushes jokingly.

"You said last night she was gagging for ya" Dan adds.

"Yeah, she was" Michael replies.

"What's the problem then?" Louis asks.

"She's been texting me all morning!" he laughs lightly.

Most of the boys laugh casually, with one throwing some grass roots he'd been playing with at Michael's hair.

"Gerroff!" Michael says.

"Ha ha, you got a girlfriend now then?"

" Went for a shag, ended up with a wife!"

"Better ask her if you're allowed out with us later!"

The jeering and laughing lasts a few minutes until one of them laughs so hard that he has to turn over from his half lying down half sitting against a tree position to throw up.

"Oh mate!" a few of them scold lightly while laughing simultaneously.

"Oh fuck!" he sighs after sitting back up and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Fuck that stinks!" Louis blurts out, covering his face with his arm. "Let's go back, I'm starving. And we'll have to start packing soon"

~

Their last night is spent in the camps mess hall having a disco which they mostly think is lame, after having cooked their last tea at the camp over a camp fire.

They're allowed to stay up later than usual, which they kind of think of as compensation for having the teachers check their rooms are clean and bags are packed before tea.

Louis had managed to keep out of the way of Miss Ford for most of the camp, except for the occasional shared glance over meals or activities.

Tonight though, there doesn't seem to be any getting away from her.

At the camp fire she sat at the same table as him, pretending to take interest in one of the other students' meals they'd cooked. At the disco she seems to always be at the drinks table at the same time as him. When he was volunteered to clean up after the camp fire, she decided to help too! She was even outside the toilet block when he came out from going to the bathroom!

He almost can't help himself and wants to make a smart remark about her stalking him, but then some squeals coming from the girls' bathroom gets her attention and his moment is over.

There's no rule that they have to stay at the disco, so when Harry calls at about 10pm, Louis rushes outside to take the call.

The signal drops out of course, so he finds a quiet place with enough reception to call him back.

He ends up sitting on the steps that lead to the shower block and toilets. Every few minutes someone walks past him, but he doesn't worry about it because it's not like they're having some sort of secret conversation. And no-one bothers about him being there anyway. He's only taking up a third of the stairs, so he's not in the way.

"Did you lose reception?" Harry asks as soon as he answers the phone.

"Hi baby. Yeah, this place is _fucked_ if you want to phone the outside world!" he answers smartly.

"Ha ha, that's the point Louis!" Harry reponds, his teachers' voice having a moment of return after his hiatus.

"Yeah yeah! Thank fuck I come home tomorrow"

"I know. God I miss you"

"I miss you too" Louis says cutely, just as a group of girls walk out of the bathrooms. "Are you home now?"

"Yeah, I got home yesterday."

"How did you go?"

"Pretty good. I got the job" Harry answers brightly.

"Congratulations baby, I knew you could do it!" Louis replies. "What about the flat?"

"I found one that I like. Just have to put in an offer with the agent tomorrow. It's a converted office building that still looks like offices on the outside, but is really modern inside. There's a gated entrance with a coutyard so it's really private and there's at least three car spaces for each flat, so we'll always have somewhere to park"

"We?"

"Yeah, well, I thought you could come too. You _will_ be living in Preston" Harry answers adorably.

Louis pauses for a moment. He feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He looks towards the inky night sky as a blush spreads across his cheeks. Tears form in his eyes and his throat closes up a little. He wants to speak but can't find the right words.

People are still passing him back and forth on the stairs but he hardly notices who they are. He can't see anything, can't feel anything, can't hear anything.

Only Harry.

"Babe?" Harry asks "Babe?! You there? Has the reception cut out again?"

"No, I've got reception, I'm here..." Louis whispers.

"What's wrong then? I thought you'd be happy.... I know your family might not be happy about it, but I thought _you_ would be..." Harry trails off, sounding a little dejected.

"I am baby, I am. But my Dad has pretty much found me a place to live and I thought I'd stay there for a while unitl everything settles"

"Don't you want to move in with me?"

"Of course. I want nothing else! You make me so happy Harry Styles. And one day I'll be Mr Styles, or you'll be Mr Tomlinson and we'll only need each other. But we have to do this the right way. You mean everything to me, but I don't want to lose my family" Louis tries to smooth over.

"Yep. Ok" Harry replies sadly.

"Don't be upset babe. We'll be together soon. We've come this far, it'll only be another few months. Ok?

"Ok. But I want you in my bed tomorrow night as atonement!" Harry eventually says, confidently.

"Mmmm, if you insist!" Louis replies sexually.

"I do! But I'd better let you go then, don't want you getting into trouble because of me!"

"Ok, night baby. Love you. See you tomorrow"

"Love you. See you" Harry replies, ending the call.

Louis sits there for a few seconds before deciding to make a move and join his friends back in the mess hall. As he gets up he hears shuffling behind him. He turns around, thinking he might be in someone's way as he stands up, but there's no-one there.

~

The next day is quite draining. They're up early to get the coach home, and after a week of secret partying and last nights later curfew, most people are quite subdued.

Louis thinks the teachers probably tired them out on purpose last night to give themselves a break!

The coach is much quieter than on the way to the camp, with most people dozing or playing quietly on their phones.

Louis texts Harry a few times throughout the day, informing him of where they are and how far they have left, but mostly he gazes out the window, dozes a little and plays around with his phone.

For lunch, they stop at a truck stop which has a huge convenience store with loads of options for lunch, as well as souvenirs like shirts, teddy's, key rings etc. 

Unfortunately for most of the students, the car full of extra teachers is already there, waiting to share lunch with them.

Louis gets a toasted ham and cheese Panini and cup of tea, and meets his friends outside under the covered picnic table area.

There is a van full of Swedish girls at a nearby table, so of course the boys are cat calling and whistling to them. Dan and Stan are the worst, making crude gestures and remarks to the girls who actually seem to enjoy the attention.

Before long, most of the students from their school are surrounding their tables and watching what's going on, with some added commentary for effect.

Louis get's up to take his rubbish to the bin and go to the bathroom. On the way back, he takes his phone out of his pocket after it buzzes to notify him of something.

He is just unlocking the screen as Miss Ford pipes up from behind him "Is that your boyfriend Louis?"

"Probably. But what's it to you?" he asks as he spins around to look at her.

"Oh, probably nothing" she replies in that _horrible_ voice she used when he stepped out in front of her car.

She's baiting him and he knows it. He tries to keep walking away without saying anything, but again, she pulls him in to an argument.

He looks around to make sure they're in a pretty private area and then turns back to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Louis asks. "You seem to be pretty interested in me!"

"I'm not interested in little school boys!" she bites back.

"Could've fooled me!"

"No, really. I'm not into little boys. My name isn't Harry Styles!"

"What?! What the fuck are you talking about?!" he asks, bluffing his surprise.

"You know" she answers, gesturing to his phone which is still in his hand "Your boyfriend. Harry Styles. He's into little school boys" she adds confidently with a cocky smile on her fat ugly face.

Louis' heart beats wildly. He can't tell if it's stopped, or if it's beating too fast to count. He can hear the blood rushing through his now hot ears though, so it must still be beating normally.

Normal? What's normal anymore though?

Louis can feel the anger bubbling up within him. He wonders quickly if he looks like one of those cartoon characters with a red face and steam coming from their ears!

He can't give the game away now though. It's obvious this bitch has known for a while but has been biding her time so she could pounce on him just when the time was right. No wonder she wouldn't leave him alone last night...it was probably _her_ listening to his conversation on the toilet block steps too!

"What are you talking about?" he asks, trying to sound calm while using a typical liars trick of stalling. "He's a bit old for me, don't you think?"

Miss Ford has that smirk on her face again and Louis wonders what she's going to gain from this anyway? Of course he knows that she came on to Harry, but it's not like Harry's going to change his mind about her if she exposes them!

 Miss Ford stays silent and this infuriates Louis even more. He looks around again to see if anyone is near them and steps closer to her, a little threatening.

She steps back and though her smirk remains the same, he can see in her eyes that she's a little worried.

"What's your problem with me? You've never liked me!" He almost yells at her. "Or maybe you _do_ like me but you've always known I'd never go for a bitch like you so you use reverse psychology and pretend to hate me!?"

Miss Ford still hasn't said anything, but her smirk is gone now at least.

Louis steps back away from her and walks back to the group of students without another word. It's almost time to get back on the coach anyway.

 After everyone boards the coach for the last leg home, it circles around the truck stop, passing the car full of teachers.

Most of the students bang on the windows, call out silly things and make weird faces at them, but Louis can't be bothered.

He almost doesn't even look, but when he does, he _just_ catches a glimpse of Miss Ford who is standing a few metres from the car. Of course she looks up at the coach and waves like nothing is wrong. But what Louis also see's, is that she's talking on her phone quite animatedly.

He has a pretty good clue as to who she is talking to, or at least what she's talking about, so he does the one thing that puts him at ease the most and takes out his phone.

 _Love you_ he texts Harry.

 

+

 

Back at the school, various parents and siblings are awaiting their return.

Louis is one of the last off the bus of course, so there's about a 10 minute wait until he can get his stuff together and get over to where his Mum is waiting.

She doesn't look as happy to see him as he thought she would "Hiya, alright?" he asks.

"No Louis. I'm not alright!" she huffs.

"Well don't take it out on me. I've just got back, it can't be anything to do with me!" he replies, walking to the back of the car with his duffle bag to put in the boot.

"Oh yes it is. It's always _bloody_ you Louis!"

"How can it be? I haven't even been here!"

"I just don't know how you always manage to get in to _something_ Louis!"

"What are you talking about?" Louis huffs from the rear of the car.

"We'll talk about it when we get home!" Johanna hisses.

"Why don't you just get it over with and tell me now? At least then I'll know what I have apparently done!"

Louis slams the boot closed and flicks his fringe out of his eyes. As he steps back around to Johanna, he pulls the sleeves from his cardigan down over his fingers and spreads both arms out to the side, palms upturned in question.

"Ok. Alright. But are you sure you want me to say it here and now?" Johanna asks, trying to sound calmer than she actually is.

"Yes Mum, yes! Please just put me out of my misery and tell me what it is!"

"Ok then" Johanna begins as she folds her arms roughly "The school called and told us who your boyfriend is".

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the house, the row can almost be heard on the other side of the street.

Louis' sister's are all at the top of the landing, watching what's going on in the front room.

"What the fuck Louis?" his step Dad asks.

"Don't swear Dan" Johanna pleads.

"I think that's the least of our problems right now Jo"

Louis sits on the edge of the lounge, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Is that him?" Johanna asks harshly. "Your lover boy? Your _fucking principal_?" she whispers the last part, hoping the girls don't hear, but knowing they probably will anyway.

Dan raises an eyebrow at her swearing, but doesn't say anything about it. He's actually secretly a little impressed at her brashness.

Louis puts his hand into his pocket and ends the call without saying a word.

"Don't ignore me Louis! I am your Mother! I deserve to know the truth"

"Yes, it was probably him" Louis answers timidly.

"Did he groom you?" Dan asks, concerned.

"No!" Louis spits back "I came on to him actually..."

"What? You only just told us you're gay, and now you're saying _you_ came on to _him_?!" Johanna asks.

"Yep" Louis answers casually.

"This is serious Lou" Johanna exclaims.

"Why couldn't you go out with someone your own age mate?" Dan asks. "Someone with the same interests and goals"

"Do your friends know?" Johanna asks.

"What about his friends?" Dan adds.

"I can't believe this Louis" they both say multiple times over the afternoon.

Louis sits and listens to their questions and concerns, but barely has any time to say anything himself. Johanna and Dan are firing statements and questions at him left, right and centre.

After a couple of hours, Louis can barely take any more and gets up from the couch.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Dan asks.

"Where do you think?" he answers.

"You're not going anywhere Louis!" Johanna demands.

"Yes I am. I'm not staying here with you two yelling at me!"

"We need to talk about this Louis!"

"I would've said anything if you had spoken to me like an adult. But if you're just going to yell at me then I'm going"

"You're not exactly behaving like an adult Louis!" Johanna yells.

"I'm not the one yelling though, am I?!"

"Why are you leaving us mate?" Dan asks, trying to settle the mood.

"Because I love him and would rather be with him" he calls into the house as he slams the door behind him.

Johanna and Dan don't try to go after him.

They watch him through the front room curtain as he leaves the yard and paces quickly down the street.

The last thing they want is to cause a scene in the street for the entertainment of the neighbours. And they know their Louis.

All he needs is a little bit of time to calm down.

~

 "How did they find out?" Harry asks from his position on his couch.

"Fuck knows!" Louis rages as he paces back and forth in front of Harry. "But I'll bet that fuck face Ford had something to do with it!"

"Babe...." Harry says softly, trying to calm Louis a little.

"I know! I know, I shouldn't say stuff like that. But I fucking hate her! She's never liked me, and now she's fucking ruined everything!"

"What has she ruined?" Harry reasons.

"Everything!"

"But she hasn't" Harry begins. "Unless your parents go to the Police, I'm not sure anything has been ruined. You've still got me. Isn't that the most important thing?" Harry asks cutely, pulling Louis onto his lap.

"Yes" Louis admits honestly as he softly kisses Harry's closed lips. "But what if the school goes to the Police?"

"They wont"

"How do you know?" Louis asks, tears in his eyes as he wraps his small tanned arms around Harry's strong neck.

"I just know they wont"

Louis furrows his brow at Harry "How though? Do you know something I don't?"

"Yes" Harry answers as a matter of fact.

"What is it?"

Harry pauses. He's never been one to gossip, but he and Louis are always open with one another. "Uuummm..."

"Harry!"

"Ok, ok" Harry starts. "While you were at camp I got bored and started looking for staff members from the school on facebook. One of them had shared a link to a blog on sexual experimentation, so I got curious and followed the link"

"Yeah?" Louis asks, begging him to go on.

"Well it wasn't just normal sexual experimentation they were into...."

"Well what was it then?" Louis' intrest is really wired now.

Harry pauses. He wants to tell Louis but he's always been funny about gossip, so the words don't come out easily.

"Come on Haz. You can't tell half a story"

Harry sighs heavily "Phew...ok then....Phew... It was bestiality"

"WHAT!?" Louis squeals. "You're havin' a laugh aren't ya?!"

"No, I wish I was"

"So who was it? And what have they got to do with us?"

"Steve Perce" Harry replies hesitantly.

"Mr Perce?! The P.E teacher?! What??!!" Louis laughs.

"Yeah, and it wasn't just bestiality on his blog...." Harry confesses.

"Oh come on! You've gotta be havin' me on!"

"No" Harry replies, creasing his brow in embarrassment.

"Shit! So here I am worried that you're going to jail for fucking me, and _he's_ fucking animals!"

"Mmmm hmm"

Louis can't stop laughing. And then he remembers what Harry just said "Hey! What else was on his blog?"

"I don't know exactly what it was, but now I know why he was so perky all the time"

"Drugs?!"

"Yeah. He freely shared these pictures on his blog too. His face wasn't fully showing in any of them, but if you knew him, you'd recognise the pictures. His Irish wedding ring is clear in a lot of them, as well as his sports watch and the barbed wire tattoo he has on his bicep" Harry explains.

"He has a tattoo?"

"Ha ha, yes! It's pretty terrible actually. I'd say he got it when he was younger. It's kind of in the wrong spot. And I think it looks a bit wonky too!"

"So what has this got to do with us though?"

"Well....he wasn't alone in the pictures..." Harry hints with eyebrows raised.

"Oh fuck me! This just gets better and better! Who was it?"

Harry doesn't say anything but raises his eyebrows further and nods at Louis.

Louis doesn't get the hint though.

"Haz! Who was it?"

"I thought you'd have realised by now. It was your favourite...Miss Ford"

"What?!" Louis squeals again, jumping off Harry's lap. "What...the...fuck...?!"

"That's how I know I wont get in trouble. Steve called me after she had contacted your Mum and I mentioned the blog. Rain wants to be principal next year, so there's no way she wants this getting out. Or the betting on school sports"

Louis' mouth is agape and he can't say anything.

"She wasn't performing anything with the animals, but she was there in the background of some of the pictures. Someone else must have been there to take them. But she was definitely involved in the drugs. Someone else was snorting something off her bare chest while Steve had his hand creeping up her thigh."

"Eeewwww, who'd want her?" Louis snorts.

"Obviously someone does" Harry replies almost in her defence. He really doesn't like gossip so tries to wrap the conversation up. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure it's only those two, and maybe one or two more who know about us. So there definitely wont be any trouble with the law because they don't want any retaliation"

Louis' mood changes in that instant "So we're safe baby?"

"Yeah, we're safe. Now come 'ere" he drawls as he pulls Louis back onto his lap.

 

+

 

 Ten weeks later and Louis is about to start college in Preston. He ended up going back to his parents' place a couple of days after walking out.

This time their conversation was more mature and subdued, and they actually got somewhere.

Dan and Johanna were not happy about the situation at all. But they've always told their children to go with their hearts, so they could hardly protest that he had done just that.

They were trying to be liberal and open minded for the sake of their son.

Louis is also the most stubborn of their children and if they tried to force him in to not being with Harry, he'd only stick his heels in and resist.

They confirmed they wouldn't go to the Police because Louis was almost 18 anyway, and with all the other children in the family and Dan's Mother being unwell, they didn't want or need the added stress.

Dan explained to Louis that they would still provide financial assistance for his move, but they wanted to be kept in the loop with his schooling. And if his marks started to drop, there would likely be consequences.

Johanna was especially upset when they found out that Harry would also be moving to Preston, but he was a free man, so what could they do?

Louis moved in to a shared house, about 15 minutes walk from Harry's. He has 4 house mates, two guys and two girls. They each have their own en suite room but there are shared common areas like the kitchen, lounge room and dining room.

He likes his house mates. They're all 21 and 22, so they're a little older but they all get along well. Most of the time they're like ships in the night anyway, each doing their own thing.

Louis moved over there in the middle of the Summer holidays, so he could have time to get used to the town. It's pretty modern and the crowd is mostly young, so he gets comfortable quite quickly.

He was open with his house mates about his sexuality from the beginning but it was no big deal at all. One of the girls even drunkenly confessed to him one night that she thought she might be bi-sexual but had never experimented.

Being a town of mostly young students, it's quite liberal and they all knew people who fell within the LGBTQ spectrum anyway. Louis found himself settling in really well and was finally comfortable to be himself. He would also be free to be with Harry now, and he liked that a lot!

He'd turned 18 the week before the move, so before College started, it was mostly one big blur of nights out, or drunken nights in, getting to know his new friends.

His parents had helped him move over but were yet to meet Harry. They all thought it would be better to wait a little until everything had settled down.

Dan and Johanna had called him since he moved, but there hadn't been any visits yet. They don't want to crowd him, and the last thing they want is to upset him and have him think they don't trust him.

The family Skype calls him every week, but so far they have left him alone for the majority of the time. And of course they contact each other on social media.

Stan had been to stay for a couple nights though. He was moving to Manchester for College and though it's only about an hour from Preston on the train, there'd be no money for train fare once their courses started, so they were having their last few nights together while they could.

Harry made the 2 hour journey between Doncaster and Preston 3 times in the 3 weeks before he too moved.

The first time they stayed in a hotel because Louis wasn't quite sure about stepping on his house mates' toes, and Harry was a little uncomfortable.

Each time he stayed for 3 nights, and then when he moved, Louis helped with the unpacking and they had their own private house warming.

Louis' Mum had been putting away money each week for when he turned 18, so their present to him had been a bank account with almost 10 grand in it.

He wasn't sure what to spend it on. He'd already started getting his student benefits and his parents were paying for his school stuff and his rent for the time being, so what was left to pay for?

Harry's new apartment is more spacious than his last, and Louis wanted to buy him something significant for it.

Harry's style is minimalist which is why he'd gone for such a modern, clean apartment. The walls are all a warm shade of white, and though his furniture is homely and comfortable, the rooms are so large that they still look very minimal.

Harry likes it, but Louis thinks it looks a little cold and needs just a tiny bit of warmth and comfort.

In the end, Louis goes to a small bespoke store at the end of the high street to see what he can buy for the apartment.

~

Almost as soon as he walks in, he see's it.

Almost 1 metre square and right in front of him, is the most beautiful painting Louis has ever seen.

It's acrylic on canvas with a pastel blue back ground. In the foreground is a naked woman from the back on her tip toes, stretching her clasped hands above her head. Her body is slightly twisted to the left, as though the painter has captured her mid dance.

It slightly takes Louis' breath away. The colours are natural and light and blend in together really well.

The subject has her dark brown hair piled up in a messy do on the top of her head, tendrils escaping here and there and running over her shoulders. Her head is also turned to the left and her profile can be seen a little through the crook of her arm.

She's a plump woman with a full backside, but her waist is trim and in proportion. The colours make it seem like she has beautiful pale skin and the imaginary light in the imaginary room bounces right off it.

Her skin, though not perfectly painted, looks flawless. Louis imagines she's the kind of woman who's smile fills a room when she walks in. Someone who's presence is never a burden.

He imagines that she could easily stay up late and sleep in after one too many drinks, but still be perfectly healthy in all her roundness. He doesn't think she'd ever been short of a suitor.

He is suddenly awoken from his day dream by the snooty sales man coughing behind him "Can I help you?"

Louis spins around like a guilty school boy, and it's obvious that the sales man thinks that's all he is.

"Um, yeah" Louis replies "How much for this one? I can't see a price on it"

"We don't price our stock" the sales man begins, his nose in the air "Our normal customers don't need to ask the price" he continues as he looks Louis up and down.

Clad in jeans, sneakers and a light hoodie, Louis looks just like a typical student. It's obvious this guy thinks he doesn't have the money for the painting, so he's determined to buy it now!

"I'm not from 'round here mate, that's probably why you haven't seen me before" Louis explains as he stands a little taller, his demeanour a little tougher "So I'm sorry that I don't already know your policy, but do you mind telling me the price? I'm interested in getting this for my partners new apartment".

Snooty sales man, as Louis is silently calling him, goes to the register area and looks in a ledger. If he was so wonderful, Louis wonders, why didn't he already know the price? He huffs a couple of times as he flicks the pages, and then looks over at Louis who is still standing near the painting.

Louis shifts his weight from one foot to the other, his patience wearing thin. He takes a better look at snooty sales man. No older than 24 or 25 himself, he's quite thin and pale with a spattering of acne across his cheeks and forehead.

There's no way this guy can be the owner of this store, Louis reckons. He's got on a nice pair of black slacks, shiny shoes, a white business shirt and thin black tie with his hair neat and tidy, but he's not wearing anything you couldn't buy on the high street.

Finally he seems to find the right price and re-approaches Louis. "Sir" he begins reluctantly "this original acrylic on canvas impressionist style painting is fifteen _hundred_ pounds".

Louis is shocked but is very careful not to show it. He knows nothing of the art world, so doesn't know if he's being taken for a ride or not, but he doesn't care.

He remains silent for a moment or two while snooty sales man smirks at him.

Louis is loving this moment "Excellent" he says as he looks snooty sales man dead in the eyes "I'll take it. Does it come with an authentication certificate?"

"You'll take it?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?" he asks, shocked.

"Yes"

"Yes, yes, ok. I'll ummm, I'll wrap it for you" snooty adds, trying to hide his disappointment in losing their battle.

"Excellent. My boyfriend'll love it" Louis smiles frivolously.

~

Later at Harry's apartment, Louis is so excited to give him the painting.

"Baby, I got you something" he says excitedly as he's letting himself in.

"I can see" Harry replies with a small laugh as he walks to greet Louis and give him a kiss.

Louis thrusts the painting at him and basically starts to unwrap it for him.

Harry is stunned when he see's it. He doesn't know anything about the art world either, but he knows quality when he see's it.

His mouth agape, he tilts it towards the window for a better look "Oh baby..." he whispers.

Clearly Harry loves it too. Louis reaches to put his arms around Harry's waist, and Harry ends up having to hold the painting in one large hand as Louis squeezes his way in.

"You didn't have to" Harry says as Louis kisses him again.

"I wanted to. So you like it then?"

"It's perfect. She's beautiful"

"I know. I loved Clarice as soon as I saw her"

"Clarice?"

"That's the name on the back of the painting. It's not the painter though because the initials on the front are KF" 

"Clarice it is then" Harry smiles as he steals another kiss from Louis.

"Mmmm" Louis murmurs into Harry's mouth.

Harry smiles into Louis' mouth as Louis reaches down between them and rubs his palm against Harry's crotch.

Louis smiles too and cups his hand around Harry's penis, which is hanging freely without underwear in Louis' grey track pants that he's wearing again. It's warm enough in his apartment, so he's not wearing a shirt.

"Like that is it?" Harry asks.

"Yep" Louis answers confidently.

"Just let me put Clarice down"

They laugh in unison as Harry reaches over and puts Clarice on the lounge.

"At least she's not watching us" Louis jokes.

Harry doesn't have an answer. Louis never ceases to amaze him and sometimes all he can do is laugh. He takes Louis' small face in both of his large hands and kisses him sweetly. "I love you".

"I love you too".

Harry kisses him again, this time poking his tongue out a little so it comes in contact with Louis' mouth.

Louis also pokes his tongue out, and there they stay for a moment or two, French kissing in the lounge room.

Louis again grabs onto Harry's penis, this time cupping it and rubbing much firmer up and down the shaft.

It takes barely any time at all for Harry to become hard under Louis' touch. "Mmm baby, you're so good at that" he pronounces nice and slowly in his beautiful deep voice.

"That's because I like doing it so much" Louis winks.

Harry tries to reach between them and grab onto Louis' cock, but he wont let him "Uh uh, this is _my_ turn!" Louis says.

Harry pulls back and looks at Louis with a furrow on his brow in question.

"You can't touch me. This is all about you. I want you to enjoy yourself" Louis replies with a coy smile.

"But I enjoy touching you" Harry pleads.

"Nope, this is my house warming present for you and also to say well done on the new job. I'm so proud of you"

"Babe..."

"No Haz, don't talk, just take my pants off"

Harry hesitates for a second and then does as he's told, holding Louis' gaze the entire time. He pushes the track pants down, stands back up, kicks the pants off and holds his arms out as though he's presenting himself proudly to his boy.

Louis smiles and his gaze immediately goes to Harry's hard cock, which is standing to attention between them.

Louis easily bends down onto his knee's and shuffles towards Harry. He takes Harry's cock into his hand and starts wanking him off.

Harry grabs onto Louis' hair and bunches it tightly in his fist. Louis loves a little bit of rough treatment and he can feel his own penis starting to throb in his jeans.

Louis takes Harry's cock into his mouth and immediately slides the entire shaft all the way in until it touches the back of his throat.

Harry takes a quick, fast breath and Louis notices his stomach move in and out with each gasp.

Harry starts to rock in time to Louis' sucking, his hand still in Louis' hair. He's squeezing his butt cheeks in and out with every movement and Louis is also still wanking Harry off.

Harry starts to lick his lips as his mouth becomes a little dry from the heavy breathing, and he moans a little as Louis gets a little rougher on his cock.

The sound of Louis popping Harry's cock in and out of his mouth again and again starts to fill the room.

"Oh babe..." Harry whispers through his strained breathing.

"Mmmm" Louis murmurs back, never taking his lips off his man's wood.

"Let me sit down" Harry asks.

Louis takes his mouth off Harry's dick for a couple of seconds as Harry shuffles back and sits down next to Clarice.

Harry rubs his thighs as Louis sits further up on his knee's and leans over to again take Harry into his mouth.

This time Louis means business. He puts his hands on Harry's lower thighs near his knee's and spreads his legs a little.

Harry puts his hands both on Louis' head and Louis starts sucking furiously.

Louis' head is bobbing up and down as far as it can go, and definitely as fast as he can go too.

"Oh God, baby..." Harry says, shocked at Louis' enthusiasm.

Louis doesn't say anything. A few moans come from his mouth, but it's full of Harry so there is no space for words.

Harry starts to take deeper, faster breaths. His stomach starts to pump in and out with every breath and Louis knows he's close to climax.

"Oh. Oh God. I'm gonna cum baby. I'm gonna cum" Harry rasps through his dry mouth.

"Good" Louis replies through a mumble and a swallow.

Harry pushes Louis' head a little. He's desperate for the orgasm that is starting to spread through his groin and lower back.

Louis suctions his mouth on Harry's cock a little tighter, and then there it is, warm and thick, Harry's cum filling his mouth.

Louis swallows down as much as he can in a mouthful but Harry's cum shoots out in thick, quick bursts and spills out of his lips.

It drips a little on his chin but he wipes it up with his finger and licks it clean. Cum dribbles down Harry's cock and he's quick to clean that up with his smooth tongue too.

Harry's stomach is still moving in and out as he tries to catch his breath.

Louis kisses Harry's snail trail and Harry pushes back Louis' hair so he can see his face "I wish you'd let me touch you babe"

Louis is quite hard in his jeans now, despite his promises that this moment was for Harry.

Without another word he stands, undoes his jeans and pulls his long cock out. Harry watches intently and as soon as Louis has freed himself, Harry opens his mouth and moves forward.

He takes Louis' hard penis in his mouth and immediately starts moaning. He grabs onto Louis' arse which is still covered in his jeans and massages in time with his sucking.

Louis grabs on to Harry's shoulders for stability and leans back a little, his head turning towards the ceiling.

It takes only seconds for Louis to be gasping. "Oh fuck me!" he yelps as Harry swallows with his cock almost down his throat.

"Mmmm mmm" is all Harry can manage.

Harry cups Louis' arse in his large hands and squeezes, letting his long thin fingers linger.

"Oh fuck fuck...I'm cumming. Goooood!" he kind of squeals in a whispered tone. "Oh fuck!"

He steps back and pushes Harry's face off him, taking his dick in his hand. He masterbates as the spasms of his orgasm hit his balls and anus and spread down this thighs and up his back.

Harry still has his mouth open, so Louis leans forward a little and places the head of his cock on Harry's lips. He wanks quicker and his cock bounces in Harry's mouth between his lips.

Hot bursts of cum burst out of Louis in a barrage of small droplets and land on Harry's face, in his mouth and splatter down his chest.

"Ssssttt, oh God" Louis gasps through gritted teeth "Oh fuck this feels so good".

Harry doesn't reply, instead he licks up Louis' cum just as he'd done moments ago.

A minute or so later, Louis' has finished climaxing and his breathing is going back to normal. He's leant forward with his arms around Harry's neck, playing with his hair and Harry is hugging his torso.

He again pulls away from Harry and leans down for a kiss "Thank you" he says into Harry.

"Thank _you_ " Harry replies back into Louis' mouth.

It's late afternoon and Harry decides to start closing the house up for the evening.

He doesn't think to put any clothes on, it's his house after all.

Naked in all his glory, he heaves his tall frame up from the lounge and walks over to the large window which takes up the majority of the wall.

It's only when he's closing the blinds that he notices a reflection from something in one of the windows across the courtyard.

He has a little bit of a better look from behind the mostly open curtain.... but it vanishes swiftly with a quick swoosh of the blinds.

"Looks like we've got a viewer" Harry calls over his shoulder to Louis, who is sitting on the couch, putting the tv on.

"Happy house warming then!" Louis laughs back.

~

Harry has to start work the week before Louis starts College.

Though the school is independent of the Education Board, there are still guidelines they have to follow, and so the teachers all meet up to get up to speed.

Being independent, the school is also often referred to as 'alternative'. The students don't wear uniforms, the furniture is more comfortable, students are encouraged to be individuals and they even call the teachers by their first names if they wish!

The environment is designed to prepare students for the real world, instead of having them revise and remember things most of them will never use after school.

The class rooms are more like large lounge rooms with an assortment or lounges, arm chairs and traditional desks with chairs.

The parents have to pay fee's for their children to attend, so the school has all the best and most up to date equipment too.

This is a massive change for Harry because he is so used to the structure of 'normal' schools, but really he is just grateful to be getting back to teaching instead of dealing with the administrative process of being the principal.

Harry likes Preston too. It's contemporary and coming into it's own phase of being cool without being snobby. And he just loves his apartment too. Large and spacious, it's location is central to everything but quiet.

Most of all though, he loves how he and Louis can be free and open with each other now.

Louis' friends know him and they all seem to get on fine. They're all pretty much in the same age range anyway, so they have things in common and always seem to have a good laugh when they catch up.

Harry's Mum has met Louis now. She was just as shocked as Gemma at the age gap, but so long as Harry was safe and happy, that's all that mattered to her.

Harry's Mum Anne and his Sister Gemma had been to stay at his new house when he first moved in and they all went out for a meal together.

Gemma and Louis got on a lot better this time, but no-one could tell if it was genuine, or if it was the alcohol talking!

Gemma's place in Blackpool is no more than an hour from Harry's, so their Mum stayed with both of them for a couple of night's each.

Harry's new colleagues are great.

Of course his old friend Aaron is welcoming, and the others treat him like he's always been one of the family.

Being the type of school it is, everyone is very liberal and open with their views and opinions on the world and it's people.

No-one bats an eyelid as Harry tells them about his Louis. A few of the other staff are gay, one debates about how it's irrelevant to label what someone's sexuality is, and one man even admits to being in a polyamorous relationship with another man and a woman.

Outsiders would probably call these people free loving hippies, but really, they just accept people for who they are and not the labels that society wishes to place on them.

Louis and Harry had gotten used to spending the majority of their time together over the holidays, so when Louis starts College, it's hard for both of them.

Louis goes to College 4 days a week, so on the 5th day he studies while Harry is at work, and then they have a gorgeous evening together. And of course their weekends are always together too.

Harry usually cooks something when he gets home, but sometimes Louis will have gotten take away or ordered a pizza for them.

Harry has to keep reminding himself that he must teach Louis how to cook! He loves take away, but there's nothing better than coming home to a beautiful home cooked meal.

After a few weeks of their new routine, Harry is asked by one of the other teachers to be on the staff tennis team. He's not a natural athlete, and usually his long thin limbs get in the way more than anything, but he agrees anyway.

As it turns out, there are two practice nights per week. Harry didn't realise it would be so full on, but he thinks he might enjoy getting a little fitter than what he already is.

He doesn't own any sports gear, so he and Louis go to a local sports store to pick him out some clothes, shoes and a cheap racquet.

While there, Louis see's a casual job advertised. He wasn't looking for work but he's in his element helping Harry, so they decide it would be a great fit for him.

He's always been into sports, so it's a natural environment for him to be in.

After picking out Harry's new stuff, Louis fills out an application and hands it back to the manager.

"We're looking for someone to start soonish. We had two people leave at the same time so we're a bit short staffed. That ok?" the manager asks.

"Yeah, well, I'm not working at the moment so that shouldn't be a problem. I go to College though, so I can only work certain times" Louis replies.

"No worries. I'll have a look at your application and might give you a call in a few days"

"Ok, great" Louis replies as he takes hold of Harry's hand so they can walk out.

Louis doesn't notice, but as they walk out Harry looks back at the manager. He's looking at their linked hands, brow creased in disagreement.

 

+

 

Louis get's the job at the sports shop despite what Harry saw in the manager, and he starts the very next week.

They give him 3 shifts to start with to see how he goes; Friday and Saturday mornings, and Sunday afternoon.

He's not exactly thrilled with having time away from Harry and actually reconsiders, until Harry convinces him it was the right decision.

"It'll be good for your resume" he assures Louis "and it's kind of within the sports industry that you love. _And_ , you look so fucking sexy in the uniform" he finishes as he grabs Louis from behind and nuzzles his neck.

It's Sunday morning, they're at Harry's house again, and Harry is teaching him how to cook poached eggs. Louis is standing closest to the stove, wooden spoon in hand, slowly stirring the water. Harry is behind him, getting amorous yet again.

"But most of the week I'm at College and now I'll be working for half the time we spend together" Louis sooks.

"Baby it's ok" Harry mumbles into Louis' neck "it's healthy for us to have interests away from one another. I miss you when I'm not with you, but it's not much more time apart, not really" he tries to persuade.

"Mmmm" Louis answers, unimpressed.

Harry reaches around in front of Louis and grabs for his crotch, pressing himself up against his back.

"Don't be like that. You'll still be my first priority. And when we have school holidays, I'll take you away somewhere where we can be together twenty four seven, just the two of us. We'll go to Ireland or Wales or Scotland somewhere. I'll take you somewhere fancy where there's no-one around for days" Harry drawls sexily as he starts to nip at Louis' neck.

"Hey! I'm tryin' to poach eggs here Mister! This is serious business you know!" Louis jokes as he pulls away from Harry.

"Stuff the eggs, they'll wait"

"Saved by the bell!" Louis laughs as he turns to return Harry's affection.

Harry grabs Louis by the hips, moves him over away from the stove and presses him up against the cabinets. He takes the wooden spoon from Louis, throws it in the sink, turns the stove off and turns back to Louis who is watching him the way he always does.

Harry noticed early on that Louis has a special way for looking at him and him only. And he loves it!

He can't quite describe it, but it's like Louis goes into a trance, or his own little world or something. His eyes kind of glaze over and he gets this cute little smile on his lips that show off his dimples and sometimes, Harry feels like he's interrupted something when Louis see's him looking back.

Harry has never seen Louis look at anyone else like this, so he knows it's Louis' 'love look' as he's quietly named it.

Right now though, Harry wants some loving of a different sort.

He and Louis are both in grey track pants with no shirts or socks. They don't know who owns which pair of pants because their wardrobes have merged in to one huge pile of clothes that lives between their two houses!

Harry bends in front of Louis, links his arms around the back of Louis' knee's and effortlessly lifts him on to the marble countertop.

"See, that's all me tennis training that lets me be able to lift you so easily!" Harry boasts playfully as he pecks Louis' lips.

"Oh, fuck off!" Louis laughs back as he grabs onto Harry's hips and pulls him into the cavity that his spread legs have created between them.

They both laugh for a few seconds and then their sounds turn to little murmurs.

Harry grabs at the elastic on Louis' pants and pulls it out wide enough to fit his hand down there. He grabs hold of Louis' cock, a handful even for Harry's giant hands, and starts to wank him off.

Louis returns the favour by sliding his slim hand down Harry's now more taut stomach and into his pants. Harry has let his pubes grow a little bit, which Louis likes, so he rubs his hand up and down them for a few seconds.

He then parts his fingers and, with his palm against Harry's skin, slides them either side of Harry's dick. He applies a fair amount of pressure and extends his hand out towards himself, all the while pulling against Harry's cock.

"Mmm, that's nice" Harry says into Louis' mouth.

"You can talk".

"Ha ha, bum up" Harry says as he takes his hand out of Louis' pants.

Louis lifts his arse off the countertop as he's told and Harry expertly pulls his pants down. The marble is cool against Louis' skin and he squeals a little as he sits back down.

"You right?" Harry asks, amused as he pulls Louis' pants off his ankles and drops them on the floor.

"It's cold"

"You'll warm up soon" Harry replies, raising his eyebrows.

Harry immediately bends in front of Louis and takes Louis' partly hard cock in his mouth, twisting from side to side as he sucks up and down.

Louis takes a few sharp deep breaths through his teeth as Harry murmurs and moans on his cock.

Louis puts his hands on Harry's head, pushing his loose dark brown curls out of his face, so he can watch the action as well as feel it.

"Mmm, come to the front of the counter" Harry says.

Louis puts his hands behind him and shuffles to the front like he's told. Harry puts his index and middle fingers of his right hand in his mouth to lubricate and makes sure Louis watches him as he does.

Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry, takes another couple of sharp breaths and shifts his position so Harry has the best access.

Louis bends his legs and rests his feet on the edge of the counter next to him, reaches over behind his left leg and pulls his arse apart so his hole is bigger.

Harry takes his fingers out of his mouth and moves Louis' right leg out of the way with his other hand. He then skilfully puts both fingers right up inside Louis' arse.

Louis scrunches his eyes up and puts his head towards the ceiling. He's not in pain though, his response is one of ecstasy.

"Sssttt, oh Haz" Louis gasps as Harry fingers Louis' arse slowly.

Just like his mouth on Louis' cock, Harry twists his fingers this way and that as he pushes them in and out.

"Oh babe" is all Louis can manage as Harry also takes Louis' cock back into his mouth.

They stay this way for a few moments, Harry getting harder in his own pants by the second. "Turn over" he whispers.

"What?" Louis asks.

"Turn over" Harry repeats.

They're in the corner of the cabinets, right in front of a window. Of course it's large like all the others in the apartment, and it also faces the courtyard.

There is a set of vertical blinds that Harry can close but he rarely bothers with them. The window is so far in the corner that Harry has often wondered what shorter people do, as he can only just reach it himself!

Between the edge of the cabinet and the window must be almost a metre and a half of unused marble. What a waste, Harry muses. No wonder the apartments were so expensive!

Louis turns over, careful not to fall off the counter "You'll have to move up a bit babe" Harry commands.

On all fours, Louis looks over his shoulder at Harry behind him. He's taking off his pants too, and putting them in the same spot that he put Louis'.

He opens a cupboard below them, steps on the shelf and gingerly gets on the marble behind Louis, one knee at a time. He pushes Louis up even further into the corner, closer to the window. "I don't wanna fall off" he explains.

Louis says nothing, just waits for Harry to enter him.

Standing up on his knee's, Harry takes his hard cock in his right hand and shuffles towards Louis. With his left hand, he pulls Louis' arse open a little further and pushes into him.

Louis gasps and bends his head down further towards the expensive marble. "Oh babe, you fit so well. That is so good".

Harry answers by putting his left hand on Louis' back and pushing his torso down into a better position.

Harry pulses into Louis in a nice quick rhythm. Louis leans on his forearms and pushes back into Harry, changing the position of his head from leaning on the counter, to looking out the window or over his shoulder.

Just as he's about to cum, Louis is sure he see's the set of blinds across the courtyard moving. He wonders if anyone can actually see them, but then Harry brings him out of his thoughts and back into the moment "Oh Lou, sssstttt" Harry gasps "I'm about to cum".

"Me too babe...oh, me too".

Harry moves a little faster and deeper into Louis. He leans over so his stomach is on Louis' back and reaches one arm around Louis' torso.

Louis takes his own cock into his right hand and starts to wank as Harry is pushing into him. "Ah babe" Louis moans "Right there, right there. Ahhh..don't move..oohhh, right there Haz".

They're getting louder as they're getting closer to cumming, but they're too into it to worry about whether or not the neighbours have heard them.

Their gasps are becomming more desperate, just as their breathing is getting more laboured.

"Are you ready? I want to cum at the same time as you" Harry pants into Louis' back as he tenderly kisses his shoulder.

"Yes, yes...ooohhh" Louis moans as he puts his head skyward, his hand on the window sill.

"Oh, oh good baby...ooohhh" Harry too moans as he cums at the same time as his boy.

Louis ejaculates all over the counter, his white sticky cum dropping in blobs on the black marble.

Harry starts to cum while he's inside Louis, but then pulls out and cums on his back. His orgasm is so intense that his cum lands all the way up near Louis' shoulders.

They stay in these positions for a moment or two, panting, sweating, smiling. Harry rubs Louis' side lovingly and Louis reaches his hand behind him to link his fingers with Harry's as he does.

Harry again leans forward with his torso on Louis' back and his own cum rubs off onto his stomach.

It's warm and sticky and smells quite strongly, but he doesn't care as he nibbles on Louis' shoulder.

Louis appreciates the gesture but his knee's are starting to hurt against the marble "Hop up hun, me knee's are hurting"

"Oh, sorry" Harry replies genuinely, getting down off the counter the same way he got up.

As Louis is getting down, Harry grabs the paper towel to clean up and passes some to Louis.

"Babe, I think our viewer was watching us again" Louis says "Was it that place down there with the blue window frames that you saw someone in last time?"

"Yeah, on the lower level in the corner"

"Yeah. I just saw the curtains move a few minutes ago. Someone else is definitely enjoying themselves as much as we are!" Louis says cheekily as he pecks Harry on the lips. 

"Maybe we should ask them to join us" Harry smiles, teasing Louis.

"Don't think so" Louis replies humourously, trying not to sound as serious as he actually is.

~

After a shower, the boys end up having toast and tea for breakfast.

They sit at Harry's dining room table, Harry back in his track suit pants, Louis in his work uniform.

"I have to go to work a bit early today" Louis tell Harry. "There's a new guy starting and they want me to meet him before the shift so we can buddy up and I can help him out"

"How's it going with James, the manager?" Harry asks.

"It's ok but we'll never be friends. He's not much older than me but he acts like he's about 100! I think he's scared of me or something. Like, he think's I'm going to come onto him or something!"

"He should be so lucky!" Harry smiles as he rubs Louis' leg.

"He has no chance!" Louis laughs "but he could lighten up a bit. He's always so grumpy, even when things are going well for the shop" he adds, slurping his tea.

"Is he studying too?"

"Not sure really. He never gives anything away about himself. He watches me a lot, but I can't tell if he's making sure I'm doing the job, or if he's eyeing me off!" Louis chuckles.

"Ha ha, do you know anything about the new guy?"

"Only that his name is Zayn and he has no experience, which is why I have to show him the ropes I guess. We've got a big delivery of the new season gear coming in, so we'll only be sorting that out anyway".

A couple of hours later and Harry says goodbye to Louis at the door so he can go to work. The sports store is not much of a walk from Harry's, so it doesn't take Louis long to get there.

The store is on the high street but one level up from the ground. To get there, Louis walks into a small arcarde, past a hairdressers and up the single person escalator.

As he's getting to the bottom of the escalator, another guy is also approaching. Ordinarily Louis would do a quick hop and get on before him, but being in uniform he know's it wouldn't look friendly, so he lets the stranger board before him.

"After you mate" the stranger insists in a broard Northern accent.

"No mate, you first" Louis replies, pausing for a second to let the stranger on.

"Thanks"

"No worries"

Louis steps on the escalator immedietley behind the stranger and oddly finds himself blushing. He can't help but look the young man up and down from behind. He's wearing black skinny jeans and a band tee with a scarf loosely tied around his neck. He has some visible tattoo's on his arms, his black hair is an undercut with the top long bit flicked over to one side, and Louis just can't help but notice his scent.

It's masculine and musky and finishes with a fresh note of something exotic that Louis has never smelt before.

Louis' feet suddenly hit the top step of the escalator and he stumbles off the top and almost into the stranger.

The handsomly exotic young man turns around and stifles a small giggle "You right mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry" Louis answers, embarrassed.

The young man steps out of the way, clearly amused at Louis' bumbling, and let's him walk away.

Louis quickly shuffles past and just about runs into the sports store. He squeaks a quick hello to a couple of the staff on the shop floor, but is careful not to turn around or delay himself any further so as not to see the stranger again.

He ducks into the male bathroom and finds his heart is beating a little quicker than it should be.

This surprises him. He's seen good looking men before, but since Harry, no-one has even come close to making any sort of impact on him.

He slams the stall door and stands with his back against it, trying to calm his blushed face and make sense of the situation.

Seconds after he enters, the manager James also enters "Louis?"

"Yeah?" he asks, baffled.

"I need you to start early today remember"

"Yeah I know mate, that's why I _am_  here early"

"Ok, well, just reminding you"

"And you had to do that right now?"

"I'll do it whenever I want"

Louis huffs and wonders why he even bothered taking the job.

"I want you on the shop floor in 5 minutes" James commands.

"Yep, gotcha"

"And I need ya to bring your A game. With the new guy starting and all the new stuff we got this morning, it's going to be one hell of an afternoon"

"It already is hell" Louis whispers to himself, still pressed up against the stall door.

James opens the main bathroom door to leave and Louis breathes a sigh of relief "Oh and I need to talk to you about your shifts" James starts again.

"Ok, but can you give me a minute?!" Louis asks, clearly getting irritated.

There is no answer except for the closing of the bathroom door.

~

Fifteen minutes later and Louis is working on the shop floor, putting new gear away and asking customers if they need any assistance.

Second in charge Lillie had given Louis his instructions and told him James was in the office with the new guy, who is apparently 'fit as'.

Lillie is netball mad and boy crazy. She's got long strawberry blond hair that comes down to her waist and a cute splattering of light freckles on her perfectly clear pale skin.

Her eye's are brown and large and she bats them at most of the male customers. There is no mistaking why she almost always has the highest sales rates for the store!

She's born and bred in Preston and has high hopes of being a princess with a prince charming to take care of her, and has no desire what so ever to have any kind of career of her own!

Louis likes her because she's entertaining with all her stories of the guys she's met and used for whatever they could give her, both financially and socially, but he can only stand her in small doses and doesn't agree with the way she treats people.

He only half listens to her as she describes the new guy. Apparently there was a spark in his eye when he looked at her and she could see them having cute babies together!

Eh? Did she just mention babies?! Louis picks up another pile of shirts from the box that's between them and starts walking away "Yep, ok" he calls out in a daydream over his shoulder to her.

He's still trying to make sense of what happened with that stranger on the escalator. Actually, he's just trying to make sense of what happened with HIM on the escalator.

The poor stanger had nothing to do with it and then had to endure Louis basically falling all over him!

"Louis?!" James calls out through the store as he's coming out of the office.

Louis looks over the rack he's filling "Yeah?"

"Can you come here please?" James asks "I want you to meet Zayn"

Louis walks towards the office where Zayn is following James out from.

James has his hand holding the door open behind him, and then out comes Zayn, head bent toward the floor in all his exotic beauty.

Louis can't believe it as Zayn looks right at him in the eyes.

It's only the guy from the escalator....

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Damn, now it's Louis' turn to look at the floor!

The cutie that made him blush on the escalator is only his new work buddy! What the hell?!

Louis has no idea where to look but doesn't want to make it obvious that he's uncomfortable.

He fakes a cough, turns his head away and in that second or two, composes himself.

"Everyone, this is Zayn. It's his first day today, so make him welcome please" James commands.

Zayn looks embarrassed. He's still got his skinny jeans on, but James has given him a temporary work shirt that doesn't quite fit and he's pulling it down at the waist.

He smiles to the floor and shuffles his feet a little, then looks up through his eyelashes and directly at Louis "Hi" he says to everyone.

"Helllooo new boy" Lillie purrs.

Zayn scrunches his eyebrows up a little and is taken aback by how brash she is. He snorts a little which makes Louis giggle and the air around them thins out a bit.

Louis takes a deep breath and tries not to look so interested.

"Zayn, this is Louis. You'll be working together today and he's going to show you around. But if you have any questions or anything, I'll just be in the office." James says in what Louis thinks is a fake nice way!

"Should be right" Zayn replies "But thanks anyway".

"Ok everyone, back to it" James calls out as he turns to make his way back to the office.

"How come Louis gets to show the new boy around?" Lillie pouts.

"Because we want him to last more than one day!" One of the other staff members jokes, clearly a reference to Lillie being a man eater.

"And besides. If he's working here, he obvs doesn't have enough dough for you Lil's, so just leave him alone!" Another one adds.

Lillie pouts and turns on her heel, back to pretending she's tidying up the register area.

The half a dozen or so staff members start to dissipate and go back to their posts, leaving Zayn and Louis standing stock still, looking embarrassed at one another.

Zayn breaks the ice "Nice trip?" he jokes with another stifled laugh.

"Fuck off" Louis replies with just enough sass "Can ya grab some of those shirts from that box for me?" he adds, nodding to a box on the floor.

Zayn grabs the shirts, Louis keeps the couple in his hand that he hadn't finished putting away, and together they walk to the far side of the store to put them on the racks.

For the first half of the shift there really isn't much personal information shared between the pair. They're busy putting stock away and Louis explains how things work around the store, but otherwise he's too nervous to say very much.

James let's them have their 15 minute tea break together and they go outside around the back of the building for a seat on the milk crates.

Zayn pulls out a pack of smokes and offers one to Louis. Louis has smoked before, but Harry doesn't like it so it's not a regular habit, and actually, come to think of it, Louis realises he hasn't had a smoke since about 6 weeks after getting together with Harry.

Louis accepts a cigerette "Ta" he says after Zayn holds the lighter up to his mouth.

They lean back on the wall behind them and for the first few puffs of smoke, say nothing at all and just enjoy being out of the store for a while.

"It's not usually that hectic" Louis offers.

"I don't mind, makes the day go faster" Zayn inhales.

"Yeah, true" Louis agrees, staring off into the distance.

"You been there long?"

"Nah, few weeks or so"

"You full time?"

"No, just three half days a week at the moment, but James wants to talk to me about me shifts apparently. I hope he's not expecting me to do more 'cos he's gonna be dissappointed!" Louis laughs.

"Are you at college or something?"

"Yeah, four days a week there, three days here! It's torture! What about you?"

"I'm full time here, Sunday to Thursday. I didn't want to go to college or nothing so me Mum said I had to get a full time job then"

"Do you live with her?"

"No, my Uncle. I'm from Bradford but wanted to get away from the shit over there, so here I am! What about you? You live with family?"

"No, in a share house. I'm originally from Donny but moved here for college. My boy..." Louis takes a cautious look at Zayn, clears his throat and continues "My boyfriend also moved here. We don't live together though"

Louis thinks there is a awkward pause in conversation, but really, Zayn is just finishing his smoke.

"You have a boyfriend?" Zayn eventually asks.

"Yeah..." Louis blushes.

Zayn nods his head slowly as he exhales the last of the smoke from his lungs, but doesn't say anything.

Louis takes this as a negative and wants to run from the situation "Anyway, I'm just gonna nip to the bakery and get a pastie. I'll see you back up there" he says as he flicks hs cigerette butt away, get's up from the crate and makes his exit.

~

 Back in the shop, for some reason, Louis wants to avoid Zayn. He feels like he said the wrong thing when he told Zayn about Harry.

It's not that he's ashamed of Harry, far from it actually, but he really wanted to impress Zayn and think's he'll probably be disappointed now.

Louis and Zayn don't work so closely for the second half of their shift. Louis gives Zayn direction and answers his questions about the store and helps with the customers, but he tries to stay away from him as much as possible.

Harry texts Louis a couple of times which only confuses him more.

Harry has tennis practice that night, so he and Louis wont see each other until their regular Tuesday night dinner.

Louis loves his Harry more than any _one_ or any _thing_ , so he can't understand why Zayn has had this effect on him.

When their shift is finished, Louis gets out of there as quickly as possible. He calls out a goodbye to everyone and heads out and back down the escalator.

"You need help going down?" Zayn jokes from behind.

Louis, a little startled, turns around on the escalator to look up at Zayn "Nah, think I'll be right mate! Maybe you're the one who needs help?!" he jokes back.

"I don't need help going down mate!" Zayn teases sexually with a wink.

Again, Louis blushes at him.

Just in time, Louis turns around to step off the escalator before he trips again.

For some reason, he stops at the bottom so Zayn can't get off.

When he reaches the bottom, Zayn has no option but to step each of the steps as they come at him. "Get outta the way" he laughs.

"Make me" Louis laughs back.

Without another word, Zayn pushes past Louis and out onto the pavement.

Louis stumbles, falls into the wall and then jogs after Zayn out onto the high street.

"Thanks mate"

"Shouldn't have stopped there then!" Zayn points out.

Embarrassed, Louis doesn't say anything, but just flicks his fringe out of his eyes and looks to the ground.

"What way do ye go?" Zayn asks.

"This way" Louis answers, pointing in his direction.

"Well I'm that way" Zayn replies, nodding in another direction.

"Alright then" Louis starts. "Nice meeting ya. See ya next weekend then?"

"Yeah, see ya then"

"See ya" Louis repeats as he turns to walk away.

"Hang on" Zayn begins "You want to go for a drink?"

~

On the way there, Harry had called Louis, as he always does when Louis finishes work and college.

"Hi bab...err Harry" Louis answered, taking a sideways glance at Zayn.

Zayn smirks, having heard Louis change his greeting, but says nothing as they continue to walk.

"Hi baby" Harry says, a little breathless. "How was work?"

"Ok. Busy. How's tennis?"

"Not bad actually. My serve is coming along great. Are you at home yet?"

"No, I'm off to the pub actually" Louis answers, feeling guilty for no reason at all.

"Oh. Who you going with? The guys from the house?"

"No, work friend. Friend _s_. Work _friends_ "

"Oh, ok. Well, have a nice time! Don't get too drunk" Harry teases sweetly.

"Ha ha, nah, only a quiet one" Louis laughs.

"Ok then, love you" Harry says.

Louis turns away from Zayn "Love you too" he says in a quieter voice.

"Call you tomorrow"

"Ok, bye" Louis says quickly, hanging up before Harry can say good bye.

"Woo, love you baby" Zayn teases as soon as Louis has put his phone away.

"Fuck off!" Louis replies easily, his cheeks turning light crimson.

Zayn elbows Louis' arm and Louis does it back, trying not to look too closely at Zayn as he does.

"What's his name, Harry?"

"Yeah"

"You been together long?"

"'bout seven or eight months" 

"Nice...." Zayn finishes, not sounding very convincing.

They walk the rest of the way mostly in silence, but once there, they get a beer and settle in the beer garden with a smoke.

~

Almost  four hours later and they're drunk.

Louis had hastily told Zayn about his and Harry's back ground.

Barely able to take it in and not sure whether or not to believe it, Zayn sits, mouth agape, listening to his new friend.

"What the fuck?!" Zayn exclaims in his broard accent that seems to get broarder with every drink.

 Louis listens as Zayn talks about his own family and friends back in Bradford.

He tells Louis how he has started to hate what the area is becoming, and talks about his dreams of being an artist in the future.

Zayn shows Louis some his graffiti on his phone, and while it's not Louis' idea of art, he recognises the effort behind it and thinks Zayn has a lot of talent.

Louis watches Zayn intently as he talks about his tattoo's and how he came up with the idea's for them.

Zayn has a wide mouth and perfect teeth and Louis watches them slowly form around each word as he talks about his passions.

The late Summer sun is lingering in the sky and the beer garden and it's bouncing off Zayn's hazel eye's.

Louis notices they sparkle in the sunshine and almost look like liquid amber, but in the shade they look dark, brooding, dangerous.

Zayn's eyelashes are thicker and longer than Louis', almost like he's had fake one's put on. They flutter up and down as he blinks and they narrow as he watches people walk past them.

In the background is normal pub noise; glasses clinking, people chattering, music, laughter.  But Louis doesn't seem to notice.

A couple of times, Zayn raises his eyebrows at girls as they pass and in turn they giggle and whisper to their friends.

About an hour or so after they got there, Lillie and James had turned up.

Louis felt himself tense up and get a little annoyed for some reason.

Lillie played the damsel in distress all night, trying to get the attention of Zayn. It was funny at first, but Louis quickly grew tired of her games and rolled his eyes both at her and Zayn a number of times.

James loosened up after a couple of drinks and was happy to have a laugh with them all, but still gave no personal information away.

Louis was surprised to see him smoke and chug back a number of beers and a couple of shots.

The only time they move from their seats is to get another round in, so their table quickly fills with beer and shot glasses, crisp packets, cigarettes in the ash tray and a plate from the hot chips they shared.

A barmaid comes over and starts clearing their table, her cleavage on full show as she bends over a little too far in front of them.

Zayn takes in the sight as Louis cringes a little, turning his head to look at anything but her.

Lillie tries to give her some competition by pulling down her own top to reveal her minimal cleavage, but really she's no competition at all!

The barmaid clearly has Zayn in her sights, so Louis decides to head to the toilet to leave them alone for a few minutes.

James quickly jumps up and heads to the bathroom at the same time "Thought you'd wanna check her out too?" Louis asks.

"Nah" James adds casually at the urinal.

"Mmm, 'kay then" Louis says quizzically.

"Good night hey?!" James exclaims, a smile on his face.

"Yer, not bad"

"You come here much?"

Louis looks sideways at James, wondering what he's up to with being so nice! "Um, a few times, but not often" he answers, doing his pants up and heading to the wash basin.

James seems to rush to finish and quickly makes his way to wash his hands too.

"See you back out there" Louis says, shaking his hands dry instead of using the dryer.

"Oh, I'm ready now" James replies quickly as he wipes his hands on his pants.

When they get back to their table, Zayn tells them that the barmaid has already given him her number.

Louis rolls his eyes, unimpressed.

Usually he would taunt his friends and encourage them, but right now, even drunk out of his mind, Louis hasn't got the stomach for it.

Zayn has noticed that Louis isn't into it "You're still cuter than her" he whispers as Lillie and James collect their things to leave.

"What?!"

"You heard. I can tell you're not impressed, so I just wanted to reassure you that you're still cute"

"I think I should start heading home" Louis replies quietly as his heartbeat quickens, totally ignoring Zayn's comment and changing the subject all in one.

"Actually I probably should too. I've got a full day of work tomorrow and I don't want to lose the job before I've really begun" he laughs in the direction of James.

Louis laughs as he blows out the last of another cigarette he bummed off Zayn, and then they head for the door.

Walking down the street, they soon get to an intersection where they'll have to go their separate ways.

"Alright, this is us then" James informs.

"Oh, is it?" Louis asks, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"We're virtually cousins" James replies flatly as Lillie lunges at Zayn for a drunken hug.

"Woah. Um...ok then!" Zayn says, a little startled as Lillie drapes her arms over his shoulders and presses up against him.

James heads to give Louis a hug, so Louis quickly thrusts his hand out to shake. James blushes and looks embarrassed so both boys are quick to snatch their own hands back.

Louis wants to say good bye to Zayn but Lillie is yet to let go of the poor boy.

"I'm off then" Louis says, getting the shits with Lillie. "See ya's" he adds as he turns dramatically to make his way home.

 

+

 

A month or so later and Harry and Louis are off on a romantic getaway during their school holidays.

Harry has organised something extra romantic just as he promised. He's told Louis they'll be isolated and it'll just about be only them there.

They leave in the morning just as the early spring sun is making it's appearance for the day.

The weather has started to cool again for the year and there's a little chill in the air as they get in the car. The bright morning sun filters through the windscreen highlighting the cloudy film that has gathered there, and Harry makes a mental note to clean it when they get back.

Louis stayed at Harry's the night before, of course, and while Harry is packing the car, Louis makes them both a sandwich and a large cup of tea in their matching travel mugs.

The past couple of months have been very busy for the pair of them with their new lives, so they're both ready for a bit of relaxation.

Louis Skype calls his family as they're leaving Preston, and even turns his phone over to Harry who says a quick hello between watching the road and drinking his brew.

He ends up talking to his Mum the most and she even insists that he turn the phone out to the scenery that is passing them by!

Louis still has no idea where they're headed but Johanna tells him she thinks they're going to the Ferry terminal at Holyhead.

"Thanks Johanna!" Harry calls out lightly as he adjusts his glasses. They still haven't met face to face, but they have had a couple of quick conversations on Skype and are friends on facebook now too.

It's not perfect, but is definitely much better than it was a few months ago!

Louis has never been to Ireland so he's quite excited. After hanging up the call from his family, he leans over and gives Harry a lingering peck on the cheek "God I love you Mr Styles"

"Love you too" Harry replies.

They chat here and there on the two hour journey to the ferry terminal, but mostly Louis rests his head on the head rest and looks out to the world they're passing by.

Harry will occasionally put his hand through Louis' hair or squeeze his thigh, but otherwise he lets Louis rest. After spending so many nights together, Harry knows better than to annoy Louis in the morning; it is most definitely not his favourite time of day!

Once they've parked the car on the ferry, they head to the top deck where they sit inside by the windows. After they've arrived in Ireland they'll then have another one hour journey to where they'll be staying; in their own cottage on the grounds of an old castle.

On the ferry, Harry notices Louis looking at his phone and smiling a lot "What's so amusing?" he asks, even though he thinks he already knows.

Since meeting Zayn at work, he's almost all Louis can talk about. They only have the Sunday morning shift together, but they seem to get along like a house on fire.

There's always something they're sharing on social media, they play Xbox against one another, text, snapchat, tweet...

Harry loves that Louis has his own friends, and Zayn certainly isn't the only one, but it's the one Harry wishes would cool off a little.

He met Zayn once when he went to meet Louis after his shift. Zayn was cool and confident but came off as a little aloof, and not someone he wants his Louis to hang around with.

Harry had quickly realised he was jealous of Zayn, which is not in his nature, but he just couldn't help it. Louis was also smoking on a semi regular basis now that he had an ally in Zayn, and Harry absolutely cannot stand it!

Harry doesn't want to come off as controlling, which he actually isn't, so he tries to keep his cool most of the time, but he can never fully hide his discomfort when Louis incessantly goes on about him.

"Just facebook..." Louis mumbles, looking out to sea so as not to meet Harry's gaze.

Louis knows Harry doesn't like Zayn that much, so he tries to keep from talking about him to Harry, but Zayn is his friend and they have a similar sense of humour, so sometimes it's just unavoidable. And besides, he wants to be able to share ALL of his life with his man, not just the parts that suit him.

Harry looks at Louis' phone from across the table, so Louis closes the app, locks the screen and puts it back in his pocket.

"Babe..." Louis starts as he reaches out for Harry.

"I know" Harry cuts him off "I'm sorry. But I'm just so jealous of him. I just want you all to myself"

"You _have_ got me all to yourself" Louis insists "He's nothing more than a friend. You _know_ that!"

"I know. But you get along with him so well, and he just thought I was some sort of tosser that time I met him, I could just tell" Harry answers, insecurely.

"I get along with him because he's a laugh. I'm so stressed at college with all the extra work and expectations they have that I need to be able to let go sometimes, and that's what happens when I'm with him. And I don't exactly love your students and their parents turning up at the apartment you know?!"

Now it's Harry's turn to look out at the ocean passing them by. A seagull lands on the railing just outside the window, so he concentrates on that.

"And I don't think he thought you were a tosser! He hasn't mentioned anything, and he's not shy of expressing his opinion about things so I don't think he'd hold back!" Louis tries to reassure.

Harry doesn't say anything, but looks into his own lap, eyes glassing over with tears.

"Baby don't cry" Louis pleads as he moves from opposite Harry to the chair next to him.

Harry still can't say anything for fear he'd start snorting and choking on tears, so he presses his lips together and takes a deep breath through his nose.

Louis leans in close, puts his arms around him as best as he can from another chair, and kisses his shoulder.

"Baby, please" Louis repeats "Don't cry" he adds, wiping away a silent tear from Harry's blushing cheek. "I can't stand to see you upset".

Harry finally opens his mouth and takes another deep breath, clearing the way for some words to finally tumble out "I'm sorry about the kids coming over" he finally manages. "When they said they wanted to come over, I didn't think they were serious, and I didn't think they'd keep coming. I'll ask them to stop" he sniffs, looking into his lap again.

"It's not that bad really, but they're your students, not your friends, and the apartment should be out of bounds for them" Louis explains.

"You were my student too" Harry reminds Louis, looking at him with one cocked eyebrow and a cheeky smile on his lips.

"My point exactly, _Harry_!"

~

After chatting about the students and their parents not coming around anymore, they also talked about Zayn.

Louis admits that he's been going on about Zayn a lot, and agrees to try and keep it to a minimum.

He fails to tell Harry about Zayn's constant flirting though. Even though Zayn obviously likes girls, Louis can tell that he also like's guys. Is he bi? Doesn't matter anyway, Louis is not telling Harry either way!

Louis hates seeing Harry upset, so he decides to keep his man extra happy for the week that they're away.

On the way to the cottage from the ferry, they stopped at a café for some lunch and a rest. They'd done enough sitting around already that morning, so they got take away and took a stroll around the village.

Typically Irish, it was full of stone buildings surrounded by green grass and wind biting at their necks.

They walked up an old road that was still semi covered in grout, and ended up finding a look out at the top of the hill.

Half a chicken Caesar wrap each and cup of tea in their hands, they sit on a windy bench huddled together. Louis cuddles into Harry who puts his tea on the bench and wraps his arm around him.

They sit there for a while, looking out at all the space beneath them "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asks.

"Besides the freezing cold, yeah, it's ok!" Louis replies, exaggerating his chattering teeth.

Harry laughs softly and kisses Louis' hair. He smells so good, Harry thinks. For him at least, he could stay here forever.

It's only mid afternoon but it's coming over dark and cloudy already.

"It kind of looks like a patch work quilt" Harry muses.

"Well I hope they have a replica in the place where we're staying tonight!"

"If not, you've got me" Harry replies sweetly.

"Good" Louis replies through a mouthful of food.

"I like the Irish accent" Harry says.

"To be sure, to be sure" Louis answers in an Irish lilt.

"Ha ha, that was so bad babe" Harry teases.

"No it wasn't" Louis defends affably as he untangles himself from Harry so he can finish his tea.

"I think you need some practice" Harry teases a little more as he blows into the plastic lid of his tea cup lid.

"Oh?" Louis plays along as something wet drops onto his tea cup lid with a thud.

They look at the cup, then at each other, then up in to the sky.

More drops start to fall.

Rain!

First it's a drop here or there, turning a spot darker than it's surrounds.

Then they start to come faster, thicker, harder.

Within 30 seconds of the first drop, they're getting soaked.

"Shit!" Louis yells over the rain.

Harry is up from the seat in a quick second, taking his glasses off so they don't get wet and looking around at where to go. In the near distance he see's an information board with a small roof on it, kind of similar to a small bus shelter.

"Quick!" he shouts back to Louis as they each pull their coats over their heads and make their way to the structure.

Breathless and dripping wet when they reach it, they shake themselves off for a moment or two.

"Still think it's so beautiful?" Louis asks cheekily.

"Yes" Harry replies as he reaches out to move a wet streak of hair from Louis' forehead.

~

Arriving at the cottage after 3pm, they're both tired, damp and cold.

"Eeehhh...let's have a shower" Louis shivers as he dumps his coat on the back of a chair.

"You go first love. I'll unpack and then I'll go" Harry replies as he busy's himself with the unpacking.

"Noooo" Louis begins, grabbing Harry's wrist "that's not quite what I meant" he adds, putting Harry's hand on the crotch of his jeans.

"Oh" Harry mumbles as he leans forward and kisses Louis.

"That's my boy" Louis says on Harry's lips as he begins to tug his shirt over his head.

Louis drops Harry's shirt on the floor, right next to where they're standing.

In the same second, Harry pulls Louis closer by his hips and tilts his head further into the kiss.

Harry moans a little as Louis ever so softly traces his fingers over Harry's arse, over the belt he's wearing and up his soft white skin to his shoulders.

Louis' lips smack against Harry's over and over as he pecks Harry's slightly swollen rose bud mouth. He tugs at Harry's belt and soon has help from Harry's long thin fingers to undo the leather.

The belt tongue zips through the metal clasp which then jangles against the buttons of his jeans.

Louis expertly undoes the pair of buttons and pulls down the zipper without looking.

Harry has started to harden in his jeans and Louis gently grazes the almost hard on as he pulls Harry's pants down over his hips and onto the floor.

Harry steps out of the pants, now only wearing underwear and wet socks. He takes Louis' face in both hands and lunges forward quickly, pressing his lips forcibly against Louis' wet mouth.

Hungry for Harry, Louis takes off his own shirt and pants and leaves them right where they stand. He again takes Harry by the wrist, this time to lead him to the bathroom.

The cottage is small, an original grounds keepers building, although the owners were smart enough to fit it out with modern amenities throughout.

The bathroom accessories are white with a jade green and dark grey slate floor. There's a spa bath sitting in front of a large window looking out to the rolling hills around them, and a glass shower screen that protects the twin shower heads in the far corner.

There's a toilet and bidet in front of them with the double vanity next to it. The bench tops are the same as the floor tiles with contrasting gold taps, and apart from matching splashback tiles at the sink and in the shower, the walls are the original painted cream stone.

Louis turns on the lights which also starts the exhaust fan. There's a dimmer switch too, so he turns the lights down to a soft glow.

While the spa is more romantic, it would take way too long to fill, so they head for the shower.

They each take off their own socks and underwear and step into the cool space. Louis goes in first and turns on both showers, putting his hand underneath to feel the temperature.

Harry leans carefully on the glass until Louis tells him the water is ok.

They each stand under the flow of warmth, letting it run through their hair and over their torso's.

Harry has his back to the shower, eye's closed and jaw facing upwards. Louis watches the familiar scene as he let's his mouth fill with water and rush back out again.

Louis moves to stand in front of Harry. Without touching him, he rolls up onto his tip toes and kisses Harry's bottom lip, sucking it out a little.

Harry straightens up, opens his eyes and reaches for Louis' hips. He kisses Louis back, a smile also on his mouth.

Louis pushes Harry up against the wall so he's out of the way of the water.

All around them the room is steaming up. Although the exhaust fan is on, it must not be working too well.

The glass surround of the shower, the window and the two mirrors, one above the vanity and one full length, all fog up.

The boys take no notice though, they have eye's only for each other.

The water rushes down Louis' back as he stands in front of Harry, their semi hard on's bouncing between them.

Louis takes in the sight in front of him and feels that familiar rush of love. Harry's hair has grown since they met and while he still favours the slicked back look for work, he often lets the dark brown curls bounce around his neck and face.

Harry's hair is slicked against his forehead and down to his shoulders. His eyelashes are wet and they stick together, framing his bright green eye's perfectly.

His skin is still pale and perfectly clear, despite Summer having only just ended. His eye's stand out like two big saucers in a perfectly clear sky. The only other colour, his wide rose red lips.

Louis leans forward and kisses Harry softly, sweetly, drinking him in. Some of Harry's hair gets in the way and get's caught in Louis' mouth. He steps back to get the hair out of the way and they both tug at the strands, Harry pushing it behind his ear with his long, pale fingers.

Louis giggles at the scene but in a moment it's forgotten as his lips once again find Harry's.

Harry puts his hands on Louis' backside, perfectly cupping each cheek in his large hands like they were made for each other.

Louis steps forward towards Harry and leans his hands on the wall behind him.

Harry gently squeezes Louis' arse a little and he in turn moves in and out toward Harry in the same rhythm.

Their breathing becomes heavier, thicker as their kissing and body movements intensify. The only sounds are the rushing water, the low grumble of the slow exhaust fan and their breathing rushing in and out of one another.

They're both quite hard now, their cocks rubbing up against one another with their slow movements.

Louis looks to the cavity between them and grabs on to Harry's cock.

Having been desperate for Louis' touch, Harry is overcome with pleasure and leans back against the wall, a gutteral moan escaping his lips as he bites on them.

Louis is quick to take up speed on Harry and before he know's it, Harry's taught tummy is swelling in and out with every deep breath he's taking.

"You like that, do you Sir?" Louis asks, knowing Harry gets even more turned on by being called Sir.

Harry opens his eye's, having not heard Louis call him that in a while "Yes I do young man, yes I do" he answers, looking directly into Louis' eyes.

"Good. I hope I'm doing as well as you taught me"

"I think you might need another lesson" Harry plays along.

"Please Sir, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about"

"Just do as you're told and there'll be no trouble"

"Are you going to teach me the error of my ways?" Louis pleads, still wanking on Harry's hard cock.

"So long as you're willing to pay attention"

"Yes Sir" Louis obliges.

~

With his free hand, Louis reaches up and moves the shower head a little so the water lands closer to the shower screen.

In one clean move, he's on his knee's in front of Harry.

Harry pushes his weight off the wall and stands on his own two feet, spreading his legs out for a little more stability.

Louis continues to look at Harry's cock while he wanks him off. Gradually he starts to pepper kisses around Harry's groin at the same time.

"Like that Sir?" Louis asks innocently.

"Mmmm, yes, that's nice"

"What else do you like?"

"I like it when you take my hard cock right into your mouth"

Louis obliges slowly, allowing Harry to fully enjoy the sensation of being taken in.

"Mmm, and I like it when you twist your mouth a little"

Again Louis obliges, making sure he exaggerates every move for his man's pleasure.

Louis takes initiative and let's Harry's cock pop out of his mouth. His intention was to suck it and pop it out over and over again, but he's scolded by Harry before he can begin.

"I didn't say you could change positions, did I?" Harry asks.

"No Sir. Sorry Sir" Louis apologises, his big blue eye eyes looking up at Harry with regret.

Without another word, Harry grabs Louis' head and pulls it forward to his cock again. Louis opens his mouth and let's Harry slide back in easily.

Louis stays in this position for a few more moments and then slides his hand under Harry. He lets his fingers linger on the inner flesh of Harry's toned thigh and then traces up the curve of the muscle to the crease where his arse meets his leg.

Harry leans back against the wall again and opens his legs a little further to give Louis better access.

Louis pauses just as his fingers are about to enter "One finger or two Sir?"

"Two. Always two my boy"

Louis gently places his fingers at the rim of Harry's hole and pushes into him. He fingers Harry, letting his fingers get further in each time.

Louis' knee's start to hurt on the tiles so he re-positions them, but Harry notices "Hop up babe" he directs.

Louis takes his fingers out of Harry and carefully heaves himself off the wet, hard tiles.

Harry helps by pulling on his elbow, and then pulls him close "Let me fuck you" Harry begs on Louis' lips.

Louis says nothing but continues to return Harry's deep kiss.

"Turn around" Harry continues.

Taking Louis' elbow in his hand again, he gently persuades him to turn around.

Harry bends down and pushes Louis to a bending position. Louis puts his hands on the side wall to steady himself as Harry leans down and parts Louis' butt cheeks with his hands. Harry licks up Louis' arse crack very slowly.

He lets his tongue linger in the warmth that is Louis' arse, and pushes it gently into Louis' hole a few times to tease him.

Louis' cock throbs as he does this and a moan escapes his parted lips.

Harry nibbles on Louis' fleshy caramel butt cheek and stands back up again.

The water is rushing over both of them from both shower heads, and he massages Louis' hips and back as the water cascades down on him.

"Oh, that's nice that is" Louis says over his shoulder.

Harry doesn't say anything but bends against Louis' back and kisses his shoulders a few times. Staying in this same position, he takes his hard penis in his hand and guides it to Louis' opening.

Louis reaches a hand back and pulls himself open a little further.

Harry pauses.

"Haz?" Louis asks.

"What do you say?"

"Fuck me you bitch!" Louis answers.

"Bitch? Or Sir?"

Louis smiles. He loves when Harry gets like this, it reminds him of when they first got together. "Fuck you, Sir" Louis says slowly.

"No, fuck _you!"_ comes the reply as Harry finally pushes into him.

~

Louis gasps for breath in the steamy room as Harry pushes into him over and over again.

It was meant to be Louis fucking him, but to be honest, _any_ sex with Harry is amazing, so Louis let's Harry pound into him.

Harry is still leant over Louis, his longer torso meaning his head is resting next to Louis' as they almost thump into the wall together.

They each have their left hands on the wall to steady them. Harry has his right hand around Louis' cock, while Louis has his own right hand still on his arse cheek, pulling it apart for Harry's cock to fit in him further.

"Kiss me" Harry demands breathlessly.

Louis obliges, no words necessary.

Harry slows down their rhythm, now letting his cock slide in and out of Louis slowly, deeply.

He puts his left hand on top of Louis' on the wall and curls his fingers around Louis' smaller hand.

Louis takes his hand off his arse and reaches it further behind so he's now pulling on Harry's arse instead of his own.

"I want us to cum at the same time babe" Harry whispers into Louis' ear as he nibbles on the lobe.

"Ok" Louis nods "I'm nearly there" he adds as he draws in a deep, slow breath.

Harry stands to his full height and puts his hands on Louis' hips. Louis now puts both hands on the wall and arches his arse up a little further, his legs a little wider.

Harry again draws his cock in and out of his boy in a faster rhythm. The water runs over both their bodies and splashes about them as they thrust together. Harry grabs onto the shower head that sits over Louis and redirects the hard stream of water so it hits the dip at the bottom of his back.

Louis let's out a sigh which sounds a little like a wail as he becomes desperate for his climax.

"Does that feel nice?" Harry pants.

"Yes" Louis replies between laboured breathes.

"I'll cum there so the water can wash it away straight away"

"No. I want you cumming all the way inside me. I want all of you. Every inch and every drop of cum all inside me" Louis gasps over his shoulder.

Harry doesn't need to say anything. Louis wanting him is the thing that turns him on more than anything, so he speeds up a little faster.

Their fucking becomes rougher.

Their breathing becomes more strenuous, almost heaving.

Louis now has both hands on the wall in front of them, Harry is standing to full height behind him, pounding in again and again and again.

They're both moaning, right from deep down inside them. Their throats are getting dry from the heaving and the steam.

The water continues to pour down on them, splashing throughout the large shower cubical as they move in unison.

Harry has his hands on Louis' hips pulling him in and out as he likes.

"Oh babe" Louis says, almost in a whisper "I'm about to cum".

"Ohhh....oooh...ok" Harry moans, throwing his head to the sky.

"Aaahhh baby...bab..." Louis squeaks as he starts cumming.

Harry leans forward against Louis' back, his head again resting next to Louis'.

He bites into Louis' right shoulder "I'm cumming" Harry whimpers as the climax spreads through his groin.

"Me too...ooohhh...oohh..me too" Louis replies as the spasm takes over his body and he jolts against Harry.

Harry continues fucking Louis as they cum together. 

They're moaning together. Their breathing gets raspier. Harry slows down as his weight presses into Louis, and Louis hangs his head down as the climax finally leaves him.

Louis stops moving and rests his head against his arm. His cum had dropped in sticky blobs just outside the circumference of the water swirl, so he kicks the water across it with his foot, Harry still inside him.

Harry's orgasm has also left his groin, spread through his back and legs and left his body weak from pleasure.

He leans against Louis, cock and cum still right up inside him, just as he wanted.

Harry sweetly kisses Louis' shoulder and neck "Thank you baby" he whispers, a smile on his lips.

Louis turns to Harry and kisses him, a gorgeous lingering kiss. Tongues brushing against one another, lips sucking lips, Louis moans "No baby, thank _you!_ "

 

+

 

After showering and dressing in Winter pyjama pants and hoodies, they're famished.

There are menu's in their information pack, so the boys call the main house and ask them to order on their behalf. About an hour later a staff member drives up to their cottage in a golf buggy type vehicle with their Chinese take away.

After sharing their huge meal of Peking Pork, Chicken Satay with Egg Noodles, Spring Rolls, Prawn Toast, Special Fried Rice and Crispy Noodles, they're almost too full to move.

They settle in for the night with a tv movie and pot of tea.

Harry falls asleep on Louis' lap, but Louis doesn't mind. His leg is falling asleep and he wants to move, but he doesn't want to disturb Harry, so instead he runs his hand through Harry's hair over and over.

Louis watches Harry's face relax as he falls deeper into his sleep, his mouth slack. His eyelids flicker as a dream runs past them, and Louis can't help but smile.

Harry is his dream man, his soul mate, definitely his other half.

A tear finds it's way to Louis' eye as he realises how lucky he is to have found someone so amazing.

It hits him that they haven't even been together for a year, but he feels like he can't remember anything that happened to him before Harry.

His mind is foggy as he tries to remember life before this.

Sure, he had his friends, a girlfriend here or there,school, sport, but nothing is clear, nothing makes sense.

Harry coughs and wakes up "What time is it?" he asks, not moving from Louis' lap.

"8.45" Louis answers after looking at the ornate clock on the wall.

"Oh" Harry puffs, closing his eyes for another quick second before sitting up.

He sits up and turns to Louis, pressing his familiar mouth on Louis' jaw "Wanna play games?"

"Eh? Louis asks, exhausted from their love making and feast.

"I saw some board games earlier when I was unpacking" Harry clarifies.

"Oh..." Louis now understands "Sure. So long as you can take an arse kickin!" he adds mischievously.

"Pfft" Harry laughs as he moves to get the games, just as Louis' phone buzzes on the coffee table.

They both look at it before Louis picks it up to see what's going on with it.

Harry tries not to get jealous, so busies himself with putting his glasses back on and getting the games.

They'd agreed to leave laptops, iPads, iPods etc at home, but had taken their phones for emergency purposes.

"It's just Stan, sending me another game request on facebook" he explains as Harry comes back into the room.

Harry doesn't say anything, but smiles as Louis turns the phone off and puts it on the kitchen bench.

They play games for a few hours, mostly Monopoly and Scrabble, with varying results each time.

Part way through their second game of Scrabble, Louis decided that they could use words that are normally unacceptable, like swear words, colloquial words and nicknames.

Harry doesn't think it's fair, but does admit to himself that it makes the game much more fun.

Louis wins that game when he puts the word 'Haz' on a triple word score.

"Lucky it was my name, or I'd be taking points off you" Harry jokes after adding the points up.

"Whatever! I should be getting extra for being so creative"

"It's hardly creative when it's an actual word!" Harry laughs back.

"Mmmm, well, I kicked yer arse anyway!" Louis laughs as he puts the tiles back in their bag to be put away again.

They head to bed just on midnight, exhausted from the day's events.

~

The rest of the week goes pretty much the same as their first night there.

There are no pay tv channels on the tv, so they're limited to what they can watch, but they don't mind anyway.

They take walks throughout the day around the castle and enjoy one another's company without the distraction of electronic devices and other people interrupting them all the time. They also take long drives all around the island, they linger in cafes and museums and on bridges watching the water rush under them.

They visit cobbled beaches and stroll along the wet banks of rivers and hold hands and steal kisses when they can.

The weather is mostly windy and cool so they wear jeans and hoodies for most of the trip, even Harry on occasion, although he does change it up with a knitted sweater here and there. On the third day they visit a nearby town where they purchase matching woolly hats; Harry's grey, Louis' olive green.

They take lots of selfie's when they go driving along the coast line, and light the fire in the cottage at night, even though it's not quite cold enough yet. They're careful about being too affectionate in public as they're not sure how gay friendly most places are, but they're sure their glowing faces give them away anyway.

Harry just can't get enough of tucking Louis under his arm as they walk down slippery embankments in the castle grounds. He watches Louis through the view finder on his camera as he takes a small stumble and smiles to himself.

Quick as a whip, Harry clicks the camera into action, capturing Louis falling, arms and legs akimbo.

Louis stands back up, a wet patch on his jeans which is also captured by Harry. He brushes his hands and knee's off and makes his way back to Harry, who still watches him through the camera.

Harry captures every stride, every push of his long fringe out of his eyes, every glance Louis makes back over his shoulder and out to the rolling green hills around them, the weak sunshine breaking through the clouds and bouncing off his eyes and hair, making it look golden.

"Let's go somewhere else babe" Louis says as he finally gets back to Harry, kissing his cold lips.

Louis is so fun, Harry thinks. Harry has mostly lead a subdued life. Sure, he likes to have a laugh, but not the same way Louis has taught him to.

Harry's 'fun' has mainly been about learning something from the experience. He likes museums, fairs, arts events, conventions of different kinds. He likes other things like pub gigs and festivals too, but he's never been a larakin like Louis.

Louis just jumps into things head first and deals with the consequences later. It sometimes scares Harry, but Louis always seems to find a way out of everything.

Harry thought he'd had his life planned out before Louis came along! But then...bang! Louis' cupid hit Harry's heart square in the middle with his bow and arrow and everything changed in an instant.

Louis makes Harry's heart soar and everything feel light. There are no burdens where Louis is concerned. His sometimes immature nature doesn't even bother Harry. His silly jokes. His tendancy to fly off the handle and get cheeky without fully knowing a situation don't make a blip on Harry's radar.

They decide to spend their last afternoon on a nearby beach, relaxing in the mild sun and ever strong wind.

Again, Harry watches Louis through his camera, capturing every perfect moment with his boy.

Louis kicks the cobbled surface with his tennis shoes, trying to find the perfectly flat rocks he needs for skipping stones on the water.

Even though it's quite windy, the water is mostly flat and calm. It shines in the mild afternoon sun like glass, and sometimes Louis has to shield his eyes because it blinds him.

He's wearing his woolly hat again today but pulls his black hoodie up over the top of his head too.

Harry watches from a nearby bench through the camera as he finishes skipping stones and starts wandering the beach instead, his head bowed, still looking at the stones.

Louis eventually gives up on his quest for whatever he was looking for and makes his way over to Harry again.

He tugs the ends of his sleeves over his small delicate hands and puts them to his mouth. Harry takes a picture as he see's Louis blowing on his covered fingers to warm them up.

Louis looks up just in time for Harry to take a perfect photo of him, casually strolling over to the bench, sun shining in his eye's, love glowing from his wind blown rosy red cheeks.

"I'm going to make you my husband done day" Harry whispers to himself before Louis gets too close.

 

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Back in Preston the next week, Louis stays at Harry's place for a few nights "Think I might go visit my Mum for a few days" Louis says "She's gotten a flu and I want to go and make sure she's ok, help out with the girls, show my face a little!".

"Should I go too?" Harry asks "Would that be weird?".

"It probably would babe. I'll only be a couple of days. I just miss the girls and Mum and I want to go and say hi for a bit"

"Do you want me to drive you there?"

"No hun, it's a long drive. I'll check out trains and buses and stuff"

"You sure? I don't mind"

"No baby, I'm sure" Louis says sweetly, kissing Harry on the chin "But thank you".

~

Louis had already arranged to have the two week school holidays off work before they went to Ireland, so he doesn't need to worry about asking for extra time off.

Zayn messaged him on facebook the day they arrived back, and though Louis had been vague, he kept messaging and contacting him via social media and texts.

Louis told Zayn he was going home for a couple of days, hoping Zayn would get the hint to leave him alone for a bit.

No such luck though, all it did was make Zayn more curious. He asked Louis when he was going home, what time the train was, how long he'd be there, what he was doing etc etc.

Louis was polite and answered, but he was actually getting a little annoyed at his constant prying.

Louis' week away with Harry had just reminded Louis why he was so in love with Harry.

Before they went away, Louis was quite intrigued by Zayn. Maybe it was because he had never really been around many gay men before Harry, maybe it was because he was attracted to Zayn, but whatever it was, he was no longer as intrigued as he had been.

On the morning of his train trip to Doncaster, Harry took Louis to the station.

"What are you going to do while I'm away?" Louis asked Harry.

"Class curriculum" he answered glumly.

"Fun!" Louis joked.

"I know, but I'm looking forward to getting ahead with the planning. That way I'll have more time for you after work!" He winks as they walk to the station entrance.

Harry buys Louis his ticket, and together they wait until almost the last moment for Louis to make his move to the platform.

I'll miss you" Harry says.

"I'll miss you too baby. But I'll call you when I get there and I'll text too"

"FAGS!" some stupid lad hisses as he walks past them.

"What?!" Louis says to the lad, sparking for a fight.

"Never mind about him babe" Harry says, reaching out for Louis' arm to stroke.

"Fuck I hate idiots like that!" Louis exclaims, annoyed.

"Don't we all?! But really, who gives a fuck about him when I wont be with you for a few days?!"

"I'll be back before you know it, but I better go, I don't want to miss the train"

"Ok. Love you" Harry says, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Love you too" Louis replies, giving Harry a quick kiss.

Harry watches Louis as far as he can and then slowly makes his way back to the car.

Just as he's putting his seat belt on, a text beeps onto his phone. _Miss you already <3_ Louis' text reads.

Harry smiles and texts back that he too misses Louis already.

As Louis gets settled on the train and it pulls out of Preston, he hears someone call his name.

Confused, he turns around to see Zayn entering the carriage with a duffle bag in his hand.

"What the fuck?" Louis whispers to himself.

"Hi" Louis says to Zayn. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to go visit my Mum too, so I'm going through to Doncaster and then I'll get another to Bradford"

"And you had to get this train?" Louis asks, perplexed.

"I thought you'd want some company? I didn't have to get this one, but I didn't think you'd mind really" Zayn answers as he sits opposite Louis.

"Free country I suppose" Louis replies, not being able to contain his discontent.

"I can go sit somewhere else if ya like?" Zayn asks as he moves to pick up his bag.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just pissed 'cos we just got heckled by some dumb prick at the station"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's nothing though" Louis answers as he looks out the train window, calming down a little.

"How was Ireland?"

Louis blushes as a smile hits his eyes "Amazing" is all he can manage as he looks at Zayn.

Zayn can  see the love in his eye's but doesn't miss a beat.

"Never wanted to go there myself, too cold, always raining, different money and shit"

"Yeah, it was my first time there but I loved it" Louis defends.

Louis went on to tell Zayn about how romantic Harry had been all the time. About all the things they experienced together, the amazing place they stayed in, the first class service they'd received everywhere, all the new foods they'd tried.

Zayn listened as Louis talked, but he never really took it in.

In turn, he talked about work and how some of them had been out for drinks a couple of times and clubbing once, and how Lillie had tried to come on to him again.

Louis got annoyed at the last part, but he thinks Zayn put it in there on purpose and may have exaggerated a little.

They were almoat half way there when Zayn moved to sit next to Louis so some other passengers could sit down.

Louis moved as close to the window as he could, but no matter how he tried, Zayn's warm body was pressed up against his completely.

Their elbows touched and their knee's touched and Louis could feel the vibration as Zayn's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Zayn leant out into the aisle as he reached for his phone, but there was no escaping the fire that shot between their arms as they brushed together.

Louis tried not to make a big deal of it and awkwardly looked out the window as Zayn fussed about with his phone.

Louis ended up putting his arm up against the window and leaning on it a little to close his eyes for a moment.

He listened for each station announcement and tried desperately to sink further into the window.

Zayn again leant out into the aisle as he put his phone back, and Louis was sure he felt Zayn's hand brush the top of his thigh.

~

Louis' eye's remained closed as he moved his eyeballs from side to side.

He listened and waited to see if Zayn made another move, and there it was, as sure as a sunrise, Zayn's fingers brushing his thigh again.

Louis opened his eye's and stared directly at Zayn "You right?"

"Sorry?"

"You just touched my thigh"

"I was putting me phone back!"

"And the top of my thigh was in the way?"

Zayn huffed "Sorry" he says looking into his lap "I 'spose I just couldn't help myself" he replies slowly, softly after a brief hesitation.

"What?"

Zayn looks in the other direction and picks at his finger nails and then looks back at Louis "I said i couldn't help myself".

Louis looks directly at Zayn for a few silent moments, knowing exactly what he means.

Louis feels tongue tied. Zayn is so beautiful. The early morning sun filters through the large windows and casts shadows all around his angular face. He needs a shave and his dark whiskers do nothing but compliment his high cheek bones.

One of his eyes is in the sun, glinting like dark honey, the other in the shadow of his face, deep, dark and mysterious.

"I love Harry" Louis replies after having stared at Zayn at length.

"Then why do you flirt with _me_?"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do! You know you do!" Zayn says a little loudly, getting attention from some of the other commuters.

"I'm sorry if you think I have, but I'm committed to Harry".

"So when you buy me drinks at lunch, go out of your way to get me that chicken I like, choose me to help with stuff at work, text me, tag me in heaps of shit on facebook? You don't like me?! What about when you got jealous of that waitress the first time we went to the pub? Or how you get jealous of Lillie? Why would you do that if you didn't like me? Don't think I didn't notice!"

"I thought I was just being friendly" Louis replies, ignoring half of Zayn's questions.

"You're telling me you don't feel it when we touch? Or when we're alone? Or when our eyes meet? Are you saying you don't miss me? Or that I don't make you happy?"

Louis doesn't know what to say.

Zayn is only telling the truth.

But Harry.

Louis can only think of Harry.

Zayn hesitates and slowly puts his fingers on Louis' thigh again.

Louis and Zayn both look Zayn's fingers and then into each others eyes.

Zayn smiles timidly while Louis' heart races.

He desperately wants Zayn to remove his hand but can't find the words to say.

He looks back at Zayn's fingers and then back into his eye's. Zayn gets a little more confident and places his entire palm on Louis' thigh and presses a little harder.

Louis' heart beats even faster, but he can't tell if it's because he likes it, or because it's something that shouldn't be happening.

Louis slowly moves his leg away from Zayn's touch, and Zayn takes his hand away.

"Louis?!" he exclaims.

"Sorry, but can we just change the subject!" Louis replies, confused.

Zayn huffs, but doesn't say another word as he leans back on the seat again and keeps his hands to himself.

~

For the rest of the trip they don't say anything.

Louis gets tears in his eyes as he thinks about Harry, and how he would feel if he found out.

He wonders what he's been doing and how he's been acting to make Zayn think he's been flirting.

It comes to Louis' mind that he'll have to put a stop to it, if he can figure out what it is.

He really likes Zayn, so he'll miss his company, but Louis doesn't want to risk anything like this happening again, so he silently decides then and there that he'll pull away from his friendship with Zayn.

At Doncaster station, Zayn goes in for a hug with Louis.

Louis pulls back at first, a crease on his brow as he looks at Zayn.

Zayn doesn't back off though, and the second time he tries, he's successful with the hug.

Louis puts his hands on Zayn's hips instead of all the way around him, and he can't help but compare him to Harry.

Harry is tall and thin and lean and he always smells so fresh, like clean linen.

Zayn is shorter, but still taller than Louis, and he's not as lean as Harry. His body is a little softer too. Not fat, but not as lean as Harry.

And he smells so differently. Louis' nostrils fill with exotic spices, musky aftershave and the last hints of cigarette that are clinging to his clothes.

Zayn rests his chin on Louis' shoulder and exhales loudly, like he's trying to supress some tears.

Louis quickly pulls away before he becomes too comfortable and says a hasty goodbye.

He can't look Zayn in the eye's but is aware that Zayn watches him as he exits the station.

As soon as he's in the car with his Step Dad, he texts Harry to say he's arrived safely. He can't help but notice that he has a facebook notification, but fills with dread as soon as he see's it.

Zayn has only tagged him in a post about having a great train ride together!

~

 Harry receives Louis' text and smiles. He's in a café with his laptop and work stuff, working on organising his class a little more. He'd taken the car home and walked to the café, planning on a lazy day sitting in the sun filtering through the window, eating, drinking, and working on his school work.

He likes working at the school, but if he's honest, it has reminded him why he prefers structured learning.

While the more relaxed environment is meant to help students feel more comfortable, a fair few of the one's in Harry's class have taken the liberty of getting too relaxed and a little lazy.

He's onto his second pot of tea after eating breakfast burrito's when the message comes through.

He replies that he misses Louis already and asks what he is up to.

While he waits for the reply, he saves his work and decides to have a break and look at facebook.

Harry is not much of a social media user, so he doesn't have many friends on there, but he needs to think of something else right now, so that's what he does.

The first story on his feed is from his Sister Gemma. She's just now shared a link to an animal rights support group and has asked people to sign the petition.

Harry obliges for his Sisters' sake and then goes back to his home page, and there it is in black and white, his Louis has been tagged in a train trip with Zayn!

Harry thinks he has mis-read the post, so peers closer.

Nope, there's no mistaking it.

Zayn has most definitely tagged Louis in a post about how they travelled together to Doncaster and had a great time along the way.

His location is Doncaster and it has just been posted, the same time as Louis' text.

Harry's breath catches in his throat. Tears form in his eye's.

Quick as he can, he shuts his laptop down, shoves it and his paperwork in his satchel and makes his way to pay for breakfast.

Not realising that he's in a hurry, the assistant tries to make conversation "Did you finish that second pot? I can put it in a take away cup for you?"

"No, no thanks. I'm fine" Harry mumbles.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble"

"No!" he shouts a little too aggressively "Please, I'm in a hurry. Can I just pay?!"

"Sure" the teenage girl replies, stung by his words "If you like".

Walking out of the café, Harry realises he's been an asshole, but his thoughts are focused on what Louis is doing with Zayn, so he just keeps walking home.

~

Louis, in the mean time, tries to get hold of Zayn to ask him to remove the post.

Zayn isn't answering, so Louis messages him _What are you doing, tagging me in that post on fb? Can you delete it before Harry see's it?_

It's some time before Zayn replies, and Louis think's he's probably doing it on purpose _We're friendz ain't we? What's the problem?_

_You know Harry don't like it. Plz take it down!_

_What you gonna do for me if I do ;)_

_Nothing! Just take it down mate!_ Louis pleads.

Again, Zayn takes his time to reply and Louis sweats on it.

 _Zayn!_ Louis texts again without being able to wait for a reply _why aren't you answering me? Just fucking take it down!_

_It's already gone, that's why I wasn't replying! Calm down lover boy!_

_I'm not yer lover!_

_Not yet._

_Not ever!_

Louis remembers to reply to Harry and tells him that they're just getting to the house and he'll call later.

~

Harry gets home and slams the door and then tugs the satchel off his shoulder and flings it across the room and onto the lounge.

He doesn't care that it has his work laptop in it, or that the brown leather satchel was a gift from his Dad when he graduated Uni and that the strap might have just broken.

He only cares about what he just saw on facebook.

Facebook?! He doesn't even like the site!

Is anything on there even relevant to the real world anyway?

He doesn't usually take any notice of the dribble that's on there, but how could he ignore this?

He'd already had his own suspicions about what was going on with Louis and Zayn for a while, so was this just the confirmation?

Louis' announcement that he was going to see his family had come so out of the blue, was it just a ruse so that he could spend time with Zayn?

Harry couldn't remember Louis being on his phone too much while they'd been in Ireland, maybe this was a way for them to spend their beloved time together?

Louis' new message beeps onto his phone, but Harry isn't sure he wants to look.

Is this where Louis breaks his heart in the modern teenage way via text?

Is he going to say that he doesn't love Harry after all? That spontaneous Zayn is more to his liking?

With tears in his eyes and dread in his heart, Harry opens the message. _Just got here <3 Will call later <3 Love you xx_

Harry is so surprised, it's not what he expected.

He paces the room back and forth. Should he reply?

He fills the kettle, switches it on and walks away.

He goes over to the large window that faces the court yard as his heart races a million miles an hour. He listens as the kettle boils and pings to alert him that it has finished, but he doesn't move.

He has this sick feeling in his stomach.

Is Louis cheating on him?

He weeps as he looks at Louis' last message again. There are no clues as to him being with Zayn, but why didn't he tell Harry that they were going together?

Harry is full of emotion right now. He doesn't know if he should feel sorrow or anger.

He goes back on to facebook to look for the status again, but it's gone. He's not friends with Zayn on there and Zayn's profile is private, so he can't see anything else on his page, but he goes to search Louis' profile for clues.

There are a few posts which Zayn has tagged him in, but no other clues like messages or status updates or anything.

Seeing Zayn's profile pic on Louis' page enrages Harry and his heart beats faster again.

He starts pacing the apartment back and forth, all the way down the hall way, through the kitchen and around the large lounge room.

Over and over he walks around until he realises he's almost jogging, is out of breath and sweating.

While there are so many things going through his mind, he just can't seem to focus on anything.

It's like there is a white noise encasing him in a little tomb and wrapping him up in his own emotions.

His throat is raw from the crying and heavy breathing he did while pacing the apartment and his eye's are starting to get sore from constantly wipiing the tears away.

Harry is not a big drinker, but occassionally he and Louis will have a drink or two with friends, and as a result, Harry has an assortment of almost empty liquor bottles on his kitchen bench.

Remembering he put the kettle on, he goes to make himself a brew, but instead pours himself a neat Vodka instead.

He doesn't use measurements as he pours another and then another.

The fourth drink he takes into the lounge room so he can curl his long legs up underneath him and cradle the drink as he stares into space.

His phone on the lounge beside him pulls at his heart strings.

It's not even lunch time yet and Louis said he'd call later, which probably means before he goes to bed that night.

Harry can't wait that long for answers.

He slowly picks up his phone, hazily unlocks the screen and dials his number one speed dial number; Louis.

~

Louis takes the phone out of his pocket and see's that it's Harry calling.

He'd been sitting with his Mum who is curled up on the sofa, dozing through a flu while day time shows play on the tv in the corner.

Louis nervously but quickly slips out the door into the back yard to privately take the call, but doesn't really know what to say when he answers.

"H..hi baby!" Louis says, trying to sound normal.

"You're fucking him, aren't you?!" Harry tipsily wails as sobs take over his body.

"What?! NO!"

"How did you know who I was talking about?"

"I didn't!"

"Then why didn't you ask me who I meant?"

"Who do you mean then?" Louis asks.

"You know who I mean! Your best buddy Zayn!"

"Are you drunk?"

"Who cares! Not you! You're fucking someone else! How could I have been so fucking stupid?"

"I'm not doing anything with anyone baby, I promise!" Louis tries to reassure without getting too loud and alerting his family.

"Then what's with the facebook status saying you'd had a cozy train ride together?"

"You saw that?"

"Yes! Wasn't I supposed to see it? If I hadn't, how much longer would you have kept it from me? How long has it been going on?" Harry asks in quick succession, salty tears filling his mouth.

"I'm not keeping _anything_ from you! There's nothing going on! I promise Haz" Louis answers, tears now also streaking _his_ face.

Harry's sobs take over "He can't love you like I do"

"I don't want him to love me. I love _you_!"

Harry takes a gulp of his Vodka, his sobbing dying down a little.

"I didn't know he was going to be on the train. You saw me trying to avoid him for the past few days. I thought if I told him I was coming here for a few days that he'd leave me alone!" Louis tries to comfort Harry. "Should I come home?"

Harry still doesn't answer.

"Haz? Baby? Are you there?"

"I need some time" he quickly adds before hanging up.

 

+

 

 Louis deleted Zayn from facebook immediately. If it wasn't for him, none of this would have happened. He also sent quite an aggressive text asking to be left alone from now on.

Zayn didn't bother replying but Louis didn't care.

Louis tried multiple times to contact Harry but he was having none of it and had turned his phone off. Louis sent him a facebook message, but he knows that Harry doesn't frequent the site often so there was little chance of him seeing it.

Johanna had convinced Louis to stay there that night and then make his was home the next day. Louis' Step Dad had already left for work anyway, and Johanna didn't feel like getting all the girls in the car and driving to the station with her flu, so Louis agreed with her.

Harry was devastated so decided to wallow in his misery for a while.

After the fourth Vodka, he went and tried to have a lie down on his bed for a little bit.

It's the same bed that he and Louis had shared many times so at first he was unable to get any sleep.

He laid down on his stomach and stretched his hand out to where his Louis should be, and the tears began to fall again.

He ran his fingers along where Louis' small but familiar body should be, and then under the pillow where his beautiful head and golden hair should be resting.

The sheets had been changed the day before so they still smelt quite fresh, but there was no mistaking Louis' scent on his side.

Harry lifts his head up and moves over slightly closer to where Louis usually lies right next to him.

He rests his head on Louis single pillow and takes a deep breath through his nose. _It smells just like him_ Harry thinks.

Harry's tears are falling thick and fast now, the sobs noisily escaping him over and over.

He grips his hand onto Louis' pillow until finally the sobs settle down and he can breathe properly again.

Slumber takes over his body and he lets his mind and body relax.

When he wakes up, he immediately looks over to Louis' side, having forgotten the situation for a quick minute.

On Louis' bedside table are a partially empty bottle of water, his alarm clock in the shape of a soccer ball, the watch he only sometimes wears, a pen and his glasses in their case.

Harry reaches across for the pen and lies back down, flicking it between his nimble fingers. He puts the end in his mouth, just like Louis does when he's studying.

After about 5 minutes, he realises his head is pounding from the Vodka, so makes a move to get some pain killers and water from the kitchen.

His phone is sitting on the bench where he left it, turned off and face down. Instinct makes him turn it on and right away a couple of messages and a voicemail are delivered from Louis.

His heart races as he reads the messages about how Louis loves him, not Zayn, and how he's getting Zayn out of his life so they can sort everything out.

The voicemail pretty much just reiterates the texts, as does a facebook message.

Harry sighs loudly. His heart aches for Louis and he wants to call him, beg him to come home. But he's angry.

Angry that Louis let Zayn come between them when Harry has voiced his concerns a number of times.

Angry that Zayn basically conned Louis' travelling details out of him and followed.

Angry that Louis had gotten so close to Zayn in the first place.

He opens his messages and sends a text, and then has his tablets and goes for a shower.

~

 It's just after 4pm when Harry steps out of the shower.

He squeezes his shoulder length hair with the towel and then wraps it around his torso.

He steps closer to the mirror, wipes the condensation away with his left hand, rests it on the wall and sighs to himself.

He takes a good look at his face. In the past couple of years it has become more angular, refined. He has a small amount of stublle appearing so decides to have a shave.

His hair is wet and dripping over his ears and down his chest and back and after combing it, he skillfully ties it in a bun.

His jade green eye's are still bright and clear and there are no lines or wrinkles appearing around them yet. They're red rimmed at the moment and sad looking, but still young and attractive, he thinks.

There is a red shadow currently sitting under his eyes and over his cheekbones, and he wonders if he looks high. He's never been into anything like that, but he's not silly and of course he knows what people look like when they've been smoking pot, so that's what he reckons he resembles right now.

He starts to think of Louis, who is never really far from his mind anyway, and the tears are quick to make their appearance just behind his eye's.

He watches in the late afternoon sun as the redness on his cheeks spreads and his eye's become glassier and darker.

He doesn't want to cry again, so he quickly fills the sink with water and starts to have a shave.

He opens the bathroom door to help the room de-fog a little quicker and hears his phone beep in the distance on the kitchen bench.

With half of his right cheek shaved and the rest of his face still covered in shaving foam, he walks into the kitchen to get his phone.

Half of him wants it to be Louis. Half of him doesn't.

It's not.

It's Colbey, a fellow teacher at the alternative school.

Harry had text him earlier, asking if he wanted to go for a few drinks that night.

_Sure, drinks sound good. What time? I'm painting the house right now but later sounds great. Is it just you and Louis?_

Harry isn't sure what to reply. He's not sure if he wants to tell people about his relationship problems because he doesn't want to seem like 'that' guy!

But on the other hand, if he doesn't say anything, Colbey might wonder why he's not there and why Harry is in a bit of a grey mood.

_Just me! Lou is visiting his fam for a few days. 7pm ok?_

_OK, sounds great, see you then._

Harry decides to get any early dinner and try to get another hour or so of school work in.

After he finishes shaving he walks to the local Chinese and gets a take away that is way too much for one person. He can't help it though, he's used to doing everything for two now.

"Your boyfriend not with you this time?" the cashier in her late twenties asks.

Harry is startled. He's never realised that he and Louis were so transparent with their relationship. Everyone seems to think that they just automatically come together now.

It's not a problem, but it's just another little part of his day that reminds him that he and Louis are fighting.

"No, no, he's at home waiting on me!" he lies.

"Lucky him" she laughs.

"No, lucky me" he replies solemly.

Back at the aparmtent he puts the Fried Rice, Mongolian Lamb and Beef in Blackbean Sauce in the microwave for tomorrow, and makes a start on the Omlette, Spring Rolls and Satay Chicken.

At the dining table he makes sure his laptop hasn't suffered any damage from his earlier tantrum and waits for it to load.

Taking the food out of the plastic bag, a couple of Fortune Cookies fall onto the table.

He and Louis love to interpret what they think they mean and sometimes make up their own funny one liners for what they should really say.

Cracking one open, he reads _Not all changes are unsatisfactory._

How appropriate, he muses to himself with a small grin.

Crushing the second one in his left hand while typing in his password at the same time, he then reads _Are you really living, or just exisiting?_

Harry's smile gets bigger as he thinks about how he's going to be really living in a few hours when he's out on the town!

~

Harry gets to the pub a little early (he's always thought it was rude to be late) and get's a small beer while waiting for Colbey.

He didn't have any more alcohol at home before leaving, but he's had plenty of greasy food to soak up the alcohol he plans on consuming!

He hadn't been able to concentrate on school work, so had slowly divided the left over Chinese into smaller portioned containers and put them in the freezer.

He then re-arranged the freezer and the fridge just for something to do. It had always been on his to-do list but was always something he thought he would do 'later'!

He also gave the bathroom a good clean and put a load of washing on.

Nothing like heartache to help get the apartment clean!

Harry has just sat down when he see's Colbey entering and gives him a wave.

Colbey goes right to the bar for a drink and Harry watches from where he's still seated.

Colbey is African American, from Boston, and here on a working visa.

He's in his early thirties and came to England after his wife passed away from Cancer.

Colbey had been a Principal at an exclusive selective school where parents paid up to $100,000 per annum for tuition.

When his wife Denise had gotten sick, he'd taken stock of his life. They had medical insurance to pay for her treatments, and certainly enough money, but they'd thought they had forever when they'd married eight years earlier so had never really done anything significant together.

There were no children (which Colbey is kind of grateful for because he'd hate to have them go through their Mothers' passing), but there weren't many significant memories either.

No fancy holidays abroard, no laughing in the snow, no long drives up north or down south for something different.

They had a fancy house, and fancy cars, and a large bank balance, but what did they matter if they didn't have each other?

Colbey makes his way over to Harry, and Harry can't help but check him out!

Colbey is just over six feet tall with a large, strong body.

He keeps fit by running and boxing and once told Harry that as a teenager he'd dreamed of being an athlete when he was older.

His skin is dark brown and his jet black hair is shaved short and neat. Harry notices it has started to grey just slightly at his temples and wonders if the trauma of losing his wife made that happen. 

His eye's are a medium brown and they stand out amongst his dark skin that is perfectly clear.

He has some crows feet that crease together when he laughs but they're not unattractive.

Harry wouldn't say that he was attracted to Colbey, but he was definitely some nice eye candy for him!

Colbey teaches History and the two of them had bonded over their shared previous jobs as Principals.

"Harry, how are ya buddy?" Colbey says loudly as he puts his beer glass out for a cheers.

"Not bad mate, not bad" Harry answers as he clinks glasses with Colbey "how 'bout you?"

"Good, buddy. Tired! That darn house is gonna send me to an early grave if it doesn't get sorted soon!"

"That's why we bought newly renovated" Harry replies, noticing that he's referred to his apartment as being owned by he _and_ Louis.

"Oh mate. I thought she'd need a lick of paint and a few new timbers here and there, but I think I'd have been better off bulldozing it and starting again!" Colbey laughs.

"Ha ha, stressful?!"

"Not really stressful, just so long winded. Denise had always done all the decorating stuff and organising, so it's all a new ball game for me!"

"The only decorating we did was when Louis bought a painting for the wall!"

"That sounds like my kind of decorating!" Colbey replies as they fall into easy conversation.

~

About an hour and a half after they got to the pub, they decide to go elsewhere for a change of scenery.

Just outside, they bump into Fiona and Colleen who also work at the school. Colleen's Sister Heather is also with them.

Together they decide to go to a local pool hall and play a few games.

Once there, they fall into easy company while eating snacks, laughing and drinking.

The girls kick off their high heels and dance around drunkenly. They fling their hair everywhere and sway their arms and sing to all the 90's music blaring out of the speakers even thought they can't remember many of the words.

Heather takes an instant like to Harry but he is quick to let her know that he is taken by his Louis.

Undeterred, Heather still lavishes Harry with attention. He doesn't mind though. He's almost always been the token gay guy in groups of friends so is used to it.

Heather squeals drunkenly to Harry on many occasions over the course of the night that she loves cute gay guys together and would love to hang out with Harry and Louis some time.

He is polite and tells her that it sounds like fun, but really, he's not sure if Louis would be able to keep his mouth shut when it comes to Heather's constant squealing!

After a couple of hours, Heather finally asks where Louis is anyway, and, drunk beyond belief, Harry let's slip that they're fighting.

He doesn't go into the details about his jealousy, but instead focus's on the facebook status and suspicions he's had for a while now.

They're all sympathetic and empathetic and Heather attaches herself to his long arm to show support of her new friend.

"Almost closing time guys..." the table attendant calls out to them and another group of late stayers.

They make their way out onto the street and Harry realises he is much more drunk than he actually thought or has probably ever been.

He's never been a big drinker, and although there were plenty of parties in Uni and he and Louis go out a lot, he usually only ever gets tipsy.

Colbey and Harry see the girls off in a taxi and then make their way to a take away shop a few doors down from the pool hall.

Harry orders a doner kebab and lazily leans on the counter talking to the staff as they prepare it for him.

He drunkenly points to a painting of Brighton Pier on the wall and tells the staff all about how he went there when he was little.

He goes into a lot of detail telling them about how Gemma fell over on some wooden steps and needed stiches in her shin as a result.

They simply smile politely and hand over their food when it's ready!

They lean against a wall for a while talking and eating and trying not to fall over.

Finally Colbey hails a passing taxi and Harry says he'll walk as it's only a 5 minute walk home.

He waves to Colbey as he gets in the taxi, and Colbey calls out "Forgive your man Harry. You never know when you're forever will end".

Harry doesn't take much notice but nods and smiles and waves him away anyway.

He watches the taxi until it dissappears around a corner, and then he turns to make his way home.

~

It's usually only a short walk, but because of his intoxicated state, it takes about three times as long.

He keeps taking small bites of his kebab, but he's not that hungry really, so mostly he uses it as a greeting to passers by who are probably just as drunk as he is.

He passes mostly students, about Louis' age, and he wonders if any of them are in his classes.

Finally home, he plops down on the couch and remembers that his Louis isn't there, and what Colbey said about forgiveness.

He puts the partially eaten kebab on the couch and almost has to lay down so he can drunkenly retrieve his phone from his back pocket.

Heaving himself back up, he opens his messages and sends one to Louis.

_u lobe yuu xzc. COmme hime zzz_

It makes perfect sense to Harry. It also makes perfect sense to sit and wait for an immediate reply.

It's after 12.30, maybe even closer to 1am, he's not sure.

He sits in the silence and listens to things around him. The only noises are the fridge motor, the central heating and the distant voices of revellers passing by his building outside.

~

Harry must have dozed off because the next thing he knows, he's waking up still on the sofa.

His head has lulled back and he must have been sleeping with his mouth open because it's very dry.

He tries to swallow at the same time as inclining his head forward, but his hang over is rotten and wont let him do anything.

His phone is on his thigh so he touches the screen and looks at the time : 7.27am.

It's going to be a long day!

His head is pounding, and while he had managed to moisten his mouth a little, there's no mistaking the nausea in his stomach.

He tries to sit up a little straighter, but every move sends chills running through his whole body and his skin prickles with goose bumps.

Without warning his stomach starts to grumble at him.

He's not sure what end the alcohol is going to come out, but he's certain it's about to make a very sudden appearance.

In seconds his body let's him know what's happening when saliva starts to trickle into the back of his throat and his stomach starts to convulse.

He freezes on the couch hoping that if he can take a few deep breathes everything will go back to normal.

No such luck, his body is about to punish him for all that alcohol and greasy food he had yesterday.

Another convulsion hits his stomach and rises up his long torso, through his chest and out his mouth.

Quick as he can, he jumps up off the couch with a hand over his mouth and makes his way to the bathroom, stumbling and bouncing off walls along the way.

He doesn't quite make the toilet so throws up in the sink. When he think's he has a few seconds to spare, he quickly makes his way to the toilet.

After a minute or so, chest heaving, he tears off some toilet paper to wipe his mouth.

Bending over with his hands resting on the toilet bowl, his whole body is shaking and he wonders how his bambi legs are holding him up.

While cleaning up the sink he looks in the mirror above it.

There is no way he looks the same way he did yesterday when he was looking in the same mirror!

His hair is still in the same tight bun, but there are loose ends sticking out everywhere. His angular face now looks gaunt and sickly with a pale stare, dark crevices for cheeks and a green tinge to his skin.

He puts some toothpaste on his finger and shoves it into his mouth to swill around with some water.

Making his way back to the kitchen he manages to have some pain killers with water and make his way back to the couch.

Chills are still running through his body but right now he just doesn't want to make any unnecessary moves for anything, so he stays put where he was previously.

He manages to doze off again but soon wakes up with the convulsions pounding his stomach again.

He takes another quick look at the time on his phone : 8.11am.

Is that all? He was certain he'd been asleep longer than that.

As he listened to other residents making their way out into the world through their communal hallway, he cursed ever drinking so much and vowed never to do it again! 

Another stomach convulsion reminded Harry that he needed to make it to the bathroom quick smart, so he put his hand onto the couch to heave himself and it landed right on the half eaten kebab.

Great! Garlic sauce and solidified meat fat all over his hand!

He again made his way to the bathroom, but this time managed to make it to the toilet.

There was a lot less vomit this time, so he was hoping that was the last of it.

After cleaning himself up again, he made his way to their bedroom where he changed into Louis' grey track pants and one of his hoodies, took his hair out and got into bed.

~

Meanwhile, Louis is already back in Preston.

His Step Dad had an early start to work that morning so he dropped Louis at the train station for the 6.05am train home.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Dan asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought this might be a good opportunity for you to have a break from Harry for a while?"

"Oh fuck off!"

"Louis!"

"What?! You haven't liked us being together from the start. You were just looking for anything to try and get us to break up, weren't you?!"

"No" Dan answers meekly.

"Yes you were. Well I've got news for you Dan, it's not happening. We love each other! Always have. Always will".

"That's not what I was trying to do mate. But you're young. Maybe too young to be in a relationship that is so serious".

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Thanks for the lift, you can stop here" Louis replies, trying to open the door while Dan is still slowing the car down a few blocks from the station.

"Mate...." Dan calls out as Louis slams the door.

He has no time to think about people who want them to be apart. He makes his way to the station so he's there with plenty of time to spare.

Just to reassure himself that he's doing the right thing, he takes out his phone and reads Harry's muddled text again.

He smiles and his heart flutters as he realises Harry must have been drunk, but still thinking about him at almost 1am when the message was sent.

Back in Preston, he makes a quick detour to a fruit and veg shop in the main shopping centre that also sell's bunches of flowers.

They don't have many on offer, but he picks a bunch of orange roses that remind him of a tropical sunset.

They're young flowers so they're mostly buds and semi open roses. The base of the roses is a dark orange and they fade out to a dark yellow.

He quickly and nervously makes his way to Harry's with his duffle bag over his shoulder, hitting his thigh with every step.

Once inside the building, he doesn't really know what to do.

He makes his way to Harry's apartment and let's himself in. He wants to call out but doesn't know what kind of reaction he's going to get, so he quietly makes himself at home.

He puts his bag on the floor in the lounge room, taking in the sight of the squashed kebab and Harry's phone on the floor.

His face wrinkles up as he wonders what has happened, but then he hears Harry softly snoring in the bedroom, so he makes his way there.

Walking down the hallway, he has to walk past the bathroom and that's when the smell hits him.

There's no mistaking the smell of vomit that fills his nostrils. He is immediately concerned for Harry and rushes to his side.

"Haz?" he calls out quietly as he enters the room.

Harry stirs and stops snoring but doesn't quite wake.

"Haz, baby, are you ok?" Louis asks as he tosses the roses on the other side of the bed and curls over Harry who is facing away from him.

"Lou?" Harry murmurs.

"I'm here baby" Louis replies as he kisses Harry's cheek a couple of times, even though the smell of sick is turning him off.

"You're here?"

"Yes, I'm here" he replies with another long, lingering kiss on Harry's sweaty cheek.

"Don't ever leave me again" Harry mumbles, his eye's still closed, voice like a little kid.

"I wont baby. I promise I wont".

 

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

A month or so after Harry's wild night on the town, and the boys are starting to think about Christmas coming up.

When Louis returned to Preston and Harry after their fight, they had the deepest heart to heart since they started their relationship.

Louis agreed that the situation had been exacerbated by his relationship with Zayn, but Harry also conceded that his jealousy made it worse.

Louis looked after Harry the day he got back and felt so guilty as he watched Harry agonise through his hang over.

Harry had a head ache and seedy feeling in his stomach for the entire day and needed an early night too.

Louis sat by his side in bed as Harry slept and took him glasses of water, painkillers and plain tasting foods for as long as Harry wanted.

He watched as Harry sweated out the alcohol and wiped his forehead when his eye's creased at the sun seeping in through the blinds.

They talked about how to fix their relationship during the moments of the day when Harry felt well enough to sit up and chat.

They apologised to each other about their recent behaviour and Louis silently thought their relationship had reached the next stage. He felt like they were no longer just boyfriends, they were partners.

Louis told Harry that he'd decided to resign from the sports shop because he didn't need the money anyway, and he wanted to be away from Zayn.

Harry questioned why he so badly wanted to be away from Zayn and Louis was honest when he replied that he was worried Zayn might come on to him.

Harry looked upset but was mature enough to know that sometimes even people in committed relationships thought other people were cute.

He had Colbey like that.

Harry didn't want Louis to resign because he wanted to be able to trust him, but Louis said he'd already made his mind up.

And he'd never liked the job anyway.

~

The day after getting back to Preston, Louis headed to the sports shop to chat with James.

James was in no way pleased that Louis was leaving only a couple of months before Christmas.

"We need all the staff we can get at this time of year Louis!" James exclaims.

"I only do three half days James, it's not like someone else can't cover for me 'til you find someone else"

"We wont find anyone else!"

Louis is taken aback as James gets too upset for the situation.

"James" he starts "this is a student town with plenty of starving students who will probably need those shifts" he continues, trying to lighten the situation up a little.

"Well can you stay for an extra few weeks until we find someone?"

"Sorry, but I'd prefer not to"

"Louis!"

Again, Louis is taken aback and confused by how upset James is getting. Surely he's had other people resign before?

"Uumm.." Louis doesn't know what to say "is there anything you need me to sign or anything or can I just go?"

"Please don't go!" James blurts out as he stands from behind his desk in his small office.

Louis is startled and stands up too, quickly moving to the office door.

"Do you need me to sign anything?" Louis repeats.

He'd been looking at the paperwork on James' desk so hadn't noticed the tears in James' eye's.

There was no escaping them now as they slowly and silently rolled down his cheeks and rested on his chin.

Louis doesn't know what's going on, is James having a breakdown or something?

He'd never gotten to know James very well because James was so stoic, so there are plenty of things running through his mind at that moment.

"Are you ok?" Louis asks genuinely.

"I guess I have to be!" James blurts between sobs.

"What do you mean? Is everything ok at home?"

James doesn't answer, he just quietly plays with his fingernails.

"James, mate. Do you need help?"

"Oh my god...no...I'm sorry. God, I'm so embarrassed" he finally answers, taking a deep breath.

Louis wrinkles his brow as he looks at James' bent over body, his hands covering his face.

Not knowing what to do, Louis walks closer to James and uncomfortably takes him in an embrace.

It takes a couple of seconds for James to respond, but when he does, he does it quite swiftly.

Without warning, James stands to his full height which is taller than Louis, and tries to grab him into a  bear hug.

Louis puts his hands in front of him to resist, but it just makes James come at him even harder.

James puckers his lips to kiss Louis and plunges his head forward in the hopes of making contact with Louis' thin lips.

"What the fuck?!" Louis squeaks "What are you doing, you fucking freak?"

"Please just kiss me!" James begs.

"No! Fuck! Get off me!" Louis demands.

"Pleeeeasssee" James just about cries.

Louis has had enough and finally finds enough strength to push James off.

James falls backwards onto the desk and almost falls on the floor before being able to right himself. He tries to lunge at Louis again, but he's close to the door and opens it quickly enough to get out.

In the store, some of the staff have heard the commotion and are looking in the direction of the office.

"Alright?" Lillie asks as Louis comes out looking all flustered.

"I am now that I'm away from him!" Louis answers, out of breath.

Lillie and another staff member look in the direction of James who has just followed Louis out of the office, and Lillie giggles.

"Finally told you he's in love with you, has he?" she asks.

"What?!" Louis exclaims.

"Yep. Since day one!" she laughs again.

Louis has never stopped walking toward the shop door and is now almost outside.

"Whatever!" Louis dismisses "See ya 'round Lils" he calls out as he waves and very quickly makes his way out onto the high street.

Just to be sure, he turns to make sure James isn't following and is glad to see that he isn't.

He'd always been funny about not knowing much about James, because all the staff are around the same age and are all friends, but now he's glad he never got to know James beyond that night at the pub!

 

+

 

A week after quitting, Zayn text Louis  _See you at work tomoz?_

Louis was in the pub with Harry having a quiet drink and pub dinner.

"Don't think so!" he mumbled to himself as Harry brought them over another drink.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he sat back down next to his boy.

"Bloody Zayn has text me, asking if I'll see him tomorrow at work!"

"What?" Harry asks quietly.

"Don't worry. He's only asking because I haven't told him anything about quitting. I haven't seen or heard from him since I told him where to go when I was in Donny. I thought he'd got the message!"

"Maybe he and James should hook up!" Harry laughs "They both have the same taste after all!"

"Ha ha, very funny handsome" Louis replies dryly as he pecks Harry's lips.

A table of women have started staring at them so they hurry with their drinks and decide to go home.

"Want to get a dvd on the way back to yours?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, but nothing scary this time!"

"Why? Scared the boogy man will get you?" Louis teases.

"No, just the psychopath that pretends to be my friend and then butchers me and eats me!" Harry plays along.

"I'd never let that happen" Louis says cutely as he holds Harry's hand and snuggles into him against the wind and cold "The only person who is allowed to eat you is me!"

"Great, that reassures me!" Harry laughs while they wait for the green man to cross the road.

~

On the way to the dvd store, they were heckled by a passing car. They tooted their horn, wound down their windows and called out derogatory slurs to the boys.

Harry and Louis never flinched. Unfortunately they're used to the small minority of people who don't like gay's.

As they waited for another green man at another set of lights, the car made a U turn and doubled back to them.

This time they weren't quite able to ignore the idiots in the car as they threw half eaten McDonald's out the windows at them.

A can of energy drink landed right in front of them and exploded, other pedestrians jumping out of the way of the sticky liquid.

Harry quickly let go of Louis' hand and hunched over him, his larger frame protecting his smaller boyfriend.

They turned to look at the car as it drove away in the darkness and apologised unnecessarily to the other people around them.

"Is that Zayn?" Louis asks shocked, squinting in the direction of the car.

Harry quickly turned toward the car but missed seeing the occupants "Wouldn't surprise me!" he replied.

Louis shook his head and turned away from Harry.

"Sorry" Harry added quietly.

"No, no, don't worry. I'm just glad he's out of our lives now!" 

~

In the dvd store the boys split up and go to their favourite sections; Louis to horror and Harry to romance.

After about 10 minutes of browsing, Harry sidles up to Louis from behind and puts his arms around his waist.

"Did you text him back?"

"No"

"That car's outside"

"What?!" Louis exclaims as he whips around to look out the front door.

It's hard to see because it's dark outside and the lights inside make everything reflect back at them.

It's only when someone exits and the sliding doors open that Louis is able to see the small Fiat outside in the car park.

"Are you sure that's the same one? It's a popular model of car..."

"They had the windows down when they drove in...." Harry answers.

"What are we going to do?" Louis asks, sounding a little worried.

"You don't think he'll do anything to us, do you?"

"I don't think so, but I guess I didn't really know him. I thought he was a laugh and I never thought he'd do what he just did, but I guess if he's with other friends then I don't know".

"We could call a taxi to come and get us?" Harry asks.

Louis contemplates this for a few moments. He's so confused. He thought he knew Zayn, but it seems not.

"Let's just wait 'til they go and then we can walk. It's pointless getting a taxi. It's only up the road and they probably wont come anyway 'cos the fare is so small" Louis reasons.

"They rolled up as soon as we got inside" Harry explains.

"Oh" Louis replies as he watches Harry pull out his phone to call a cab.

~

After watching a couple of dvd's, Louis makes it clear he's getting quite amorous.

"Babe" he says "Come and sit on my lap".

"Not obvious, are you Lou?"

"Come on, just do it" he replies cheekily, opening the blanket he's got over himself so Harry can get in too.

Harry obliges and straddles Louis on the two seater he's been occupying.

"I'm sorry about before, at the dvd store" Louis whispers.

"Never mind. They didn't follow us and I think they were just bored, so hopefully they went and got drunk and did whatever it is jerks do!"

"God, how did I end up with someone so perfect?" Louis muses to himself and Harry at the same time.

"Well if he answers, ask him for me too" Harry answers, winking, before kissing Louis' neck.

"And you said I was obvious!" Louis laughs as Harry puts his hand between them and into Louis' pyjama bottoms.

"No point beating around the bush!" Harry replies with his mouth still on Louis' neck.

It doesn't take long for Louis to respond in kind as he too reaches into his partners' pyjama bottoms.

They're soon panting into one another's ears as they tug on each others hard cocks.

Harry's pants are pulled down to his thighs, his bare arse on full display as the blanket has fallen down to the ground.

Louis begs Harry to kneel in front of him so he can take Harry into his mouth.

Harry does as Louis asks and leans back in pleasure as Louis expertly slides Harry's cock all the way into his mouth.

Harry grabs onto Louis' head and controls the motions as he closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation.

The moonlight comes in through the partially open blinds and lights up Harry's chest as he gyrates in front of Louis.

On the kitchen bench, Louis' phone vibrates and then tingles with a text.

They both stop for a second or two and look towards it but neither of them care what or who it is.

"Come 'ere" Louis drawls to his man.

Harry again obliges Louis and leans down for a kiss.

Louis sticks his tongue all the way into Harry's mouth, their lips aggressively bumping into one another's over and over.

Their saliva merges and makes swooshing sounds as they get rougher and rougher with each other.

Louis grabs Harry's hair in his small fist and bunches it tightly.

Harry grabs Louis' hips and slides his hands inside Louis' pants again, this time tugging them down.

Louis' thick cock stands to attention between them and his hips gyrate as Harry inches himself backwards so he can return the favour and take Louis into his mouth.

Again, another text comes through to Louis' phone. They look at each other as Harry is getting on his knee's and both crease their brows.

Not many people text Louis. His family usually calls and his friends mostly send him things on social media, so now their interest is aroused.

Still, they leave the phone and get back to their fucking.

Harry takes Louis into his mouth and sucks the end of his cock over and over, popping it out every time.

Louis likes this because it feels like fucking Harry's tight arse, and it doesn't take long for the pre cum to emerge.

Harry takes Louis' cock out of his mouth and flattens his large tongue, brushing it up Louis' cock from the base to the head.

"Mmmm, I love the taste of you" Harry says.

"Mmm, do you?" Louis asks sexily.

"Mmm, it's sweet and sweaty and musky all at the same time. And god I'm addicted to it" Harry replies while again licking Louis' cock.

"God that feels good" Louis moans as he rubs his own thighs with his tanned fingers.

He digs the ends of his fingers into his own flesh and notes how little muscle he has since he stopped playing football. He silently takes note that he needs to get back into fitness.

But before he can think too much, Harry is standing up and turning around in front of him.

Quickly, before Harry has the chance to sit down on him, Louis licks his arse. Right from his balls, all the way through his perineum, over his hole and up his crack.

"Oh babe" Harry sighs, putting his hand back and grabbing Louis' head to position him to do it again "That feels so fucking good".

"Mmmm" Louis murmurs as he buries his face in Harry's arse again. 

Louis licks Harry's arse another couple of times and then focus's on his balls, using his teeth to gently brush against them.

Harry starts to pant harder, his hands resting on his knee's while he's bent in front of Louis. He moves his arse back and forth in time with Louis' movements and before long he's begging Louis to fuck him.

Louis sits back on the couch "Sit down then babe" he answers, grabbing onto Harry's hips and guiding him gently into the right place.

Harry sits slowly on Louis' cock and smoothly let's him slide all the way in.

Just then,  _another_ text comes through to Louis' phone.

Harry turns to Louis, getting a little annoyed at the constant interruptions "Babe!"

"I don't know who it is, I'll get it later" Louis replies.

"Well they better stop!" Harry replies like a sulking little kid.

"Just focus on letting me fuck you, yeah?!" Louis says.

Harry doesn't reply, but instead bends forward so his arse opens up more and Louis can almost get in him further. His curls are loose and they're hanging over his face, bouncing in time with their every move. Every now and then he has to use one of his long thin fingers to put it back behind his ear.

Louis delicately brushes his fingers down Harry's thin back and over his hips and around to his thighs "Come here" he says, pulling Harry back into him.

"Let me feel you on me" he whispers into Harry's shoulder.

Harry leans his full weight back on Louis and puts his hands behind himself and on Louis' thighs for leverage.

He starts bouncing on Louis and it's not long before they're ready to cum.

Louis bites into Harry's shoulder as he takes Harry's cock into his hand.

He masturbates Harry a few times and then reaches down between his legs to his balls.

He gently brushes his fingers over Harry's scrotum and then takes it fully into his hand, palming the entire body of it all at once.

"Mmm babe, focusing on my boys today huh?" Harry mumbles over his shoulder.

"Of course, they fit perfectly in my hand like they were meant for me, so why not?" Louis answers with a smile in his usual sassy tone.

"Aaahhh well, it's making me wanna cum" Harry adds as he turns his head back and puckers his lips for a kiss, which Louis welcome's easily.

"Good" is all Louis needs to reply.

Louis let's go of Harry's balls and grabs onto his inner thigh, squeezing it as he does.

This sends Harry wild and he starts just about bucking on Louis' lap.

Louis feels the orgasm hitting his scrotum and starts to pant harder, faster, deeper. He again bites into Harry's shoulder and tells him he's about to cum.

Harry moves up and down as fast as he can and sweat beads form on his temple.

Louis reaches his hand between them and play's with Harry's arse hole while it's bouncing up and down on his cock.

"Babe...fuck!" Harry pants.

Louis doesn't say anything but manages to squeeze a finger up Harry's arse at the same time as his cock is in there.

"Oh babe...fuuuuuck!" Harry squeals "Fuck fuck fuck!" he pants between quick breaths.

"I'm cumming babe, I'm cumming" Harry shrieks loudly as cum starts erupting from his penis.

"Oh God..." is all Louis can manage through a raspy throat "I'm nearly there too...keep going...don't stop"

Harry does as instructed while the orgasm rips through his arse and up his spine. He leans forward and puts his hands on Louis' thighs so he can keep going as fast as he is.

As soon as the spasms stop spreading through his body he leans back on Louis, their sweaty bodies melting into one another.

"Are you finished, or you want me to keep going?" Harry asks.

"Mmm, no babe, I'm good" Louis pants softly into Harry's shoulder.

Louis wraps Harry in a hug and together they let their breathing go back to normal. Soon they're getting cold, so Harry gently get's up and let's Louis' now soft cock slide out of him.

He puts his pyjama's back on, goes to the toilet, and on his way back, get's Louis' phone off the kitchen bench.

~

"Thanks babe" Louis says as Harry hands him the phone.

"Who was it?" Harry asks as he squeezes in next to Louis and under the blanket.

"Dunno yet"

Harry busies himself with the tv remote while Louis pushes buttons on his phone.

"What the fuck?!" Louis shrieks.

"What?" Harry asks, sitting up and looking at Louis.

"Someone was watching us"

"What?"

"Just now. Someone was watching us!" Louis repeats as he gets up and looks out the partially open blind as if the person would still be there.

"What do you mean?"

Louis hands Harry the phone and silently he reads the messages in order, one by one.

_Are you deep throatin?_

_Grab his hair harder. I bet the princess loves it!_

_I bet you love him sittin on ya cock hey! get it all the way in boy!_

Harry jumps off the lounge and rushes to the blinds to close them. He has a quick look outside like Louis did but doesn't linger. The texts have been sent from a private number, probably a pay as you go mobile that can't be traced. "What the fuck is this?"

"I don't know!" Louis answers, just as flustered.

"Is it that fucking Zayn?"

Louis stares at Harry "You're blaming me?"

"No, I never said that! But after what just happened tonight, it's possible isn't it?"

"I guess, but he was obviously with people that don't know he's into guys, so I doubt he'd then encourage them to come and watch us get it on"

"Well at least they got a good show" Harry winks.

"Haz!"

"What?! It's true" Harry replies cutely as he steps towards Louis and loosely wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Louis reaches up and silently pecks Harry on the chin "Serious though. What are we going to do? It's pretty creepy isn't it?"

"I don't know. Do we want to call the Police?"

"I'm not sure if I want to go through all the bother to be honest. Maybe we should just be careful to close the blinds all the time from now on?"

"Yeah, probably. That'll have to be your job though because you know what I'm like with that!" Harry answers with a peck on Louis' nose.

 

+

 

Six weeks later, the texts are almost all but forgotten and they're ready for Christmas, barring a few odds and ends that they each want to wrap up.

Louis has been concentrating on his studies since leaving his job and he's even taken up squash with Harry at one of the local gyms. He's not at the level of fitness that he was when he played footie all the time, but he's getting there.

Louis is at home finishing an assignment when Harry's text comes through  _Blue or green?_

 _For what?_ Louis replies

_Doesn't matter, just tell me which you prefer._

_Green then. Reminds me of your eyes!_

_You sap!_ Harry replies.

Louis sits back from his laptop at his desk and taps his pen on the side of the laptop.

He was in such a good study zone and then Harry had to go and ruin it!

 _Want to go see the illuminations?_ Louis texts.

_Tonight? I thought you were finishing your assignment?_

_I was, but I need a break and I'd prefer to be with you <3_

_Ha ha, ok. I have a meeting after work though so I'll pick you up around 5. We can get something to eat before hand. And I want to talk to you about something too._ Harry replies.

_Everything ok?_

_Yes, everything's fine. I just want to run something by you._

_Ok baby, enjoy the rest of your day at school. Can't wait to see you xx_

_Love you honey._ Harry sends through.

 _Love you too xx_ Louis ends.

~

It's almost 5.30 when Harry turns up because his meeting went longer than expected.

Harry chats easily with a couple of Louis' house mates as Louis shuts down his laptop, locks his room, goes to the bathroom and is finally ready.

It's snowing lightly by the time they get outside and it takes them a little longer to get to Blackpool for the Illuminations because Harry insists on driving more carefully.

Harry's Sister Gemma still lives in Blackpool, so even though they're seeing her sometime over the holiday period, they call her on the way and organise to have dinner with her too.

Gemma takes them to a Thai place around the corner from her place and she and Louis end up getting a little tipsy.

"Did you get it?" Gemma asks Harry, thinking she's being discreet when actually she isn't.

"Get what?" Louis asks loudly.

"Nothing" Harry jumps in.

"Ha ha, ok then...." Gemma laughs.

After tea, the boys invite Gemma to have a walk around the lights with them but she feels like a third wheel so say's her goodbye's and makes her way home.

Harry gives her a hug before she leaves "Love you" he says into her woolly hat as he gives her a kiss on the head.

"Love you too" she begins as they pull apart "Call me soon. And good luck" she winks, again mistakenly thinking she's being discreet in her tipsy state.

"What is she talking about?" Louis asks after she's gone.

"Ha ha...uumm...you'll see"

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about Mr Styles?"

"No, but now that you mention it, I guess I should tell you"

"Are you ok?" Louis asks, concerned as he takes Harry's hand in his.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm ok, but I'm not happy at the school".

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I would like the change from such rigid structure at a conventional school, but the lack of discipline and organisation drives me mad!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, January is usually a good month to start new employment. You know, a lot of people go the new-year-new-me route, so there are a few jobs around at the moment that I've been looking at"

"In the local area?" Louis asks as they're jostled by some playing kids.

The crowd is quite heavy at the lights, so they stray off the road and stand by the railing overlooking the night time sea, just like they did all those months ago.

It's bitterly cold and their noses and cheeks are going red, but it's romantic and their first Christmas together so neither of them suggest going home.

They've got on their matching woolly hats from Ireland and Harry has a scarf tightly wrapped around his thin neck too. He reaches a hand out in the half light to move some hair away from Louis' face that has escaped his hat, and Louis nudges his hand sweetly as he does.

The wind is blowing Harry's hair backwards and he's got his curls loose tonight so they're flying everywhere. Louis can't help but notice the coloured lights shining through it as it picks up every now and then from the winds.

"Um, yeah, they're mostly local" Harry says mystically.

"Good! So when are you applying for them?"

"Soon..." Harry trails off.

"What's wrong Haz?" Louis asks after surveying Harry's hesitance.

Harry leans over the rail and looks down at his feet poking through to the other side.

"Harry?"

"The one I think I like the most is at your school" he blurts out quickly.

Louis laughs so heartily that people around them turn to stare. He too leans over the railing to stare into the nothingness beyond and he can't stop laughing to himself.

He can't believe that after all this time and finally getting to be together freely, it might just change.

"Are you ok with that?" Harry asks.

"I don't know"

"Are you mad?"

"No"

"I just don't like how lazy some of the people are at the school I'm at at the moment. I didn't mean for this to happen, and I might not even apply for it. It probably wont even be a thing" he explains quickly.

"Babe, if you're not happy where you are you need to leave and go somewhere that you _are_ happy. I just don't know what will happen to us if you do get a job there"

"Of course we'll still be together. I'm not breaking up with you for a job"

"I know. But what about at school? Will we have to hide again?" Louis asks.

"You're over 18 now though"

"I know. But that doesn't mean you can fratanise with the students"

"Oh. I hadn't even thought about that" Harry answers with his large eye's gazing at Louis as he bites on his lower lip.

~

Christmas Eve is a very romantic night for the boys.

Harry picks Louis up from his place and has to help with his bags because he has so much!

They're spending the entire holiday period together so Louis takes all the clothes and grooming products he'll think he need, plus presents for Harry, Gemma, their Mum and his own family.

They'll spend Christmas Day afternoon with Gemma and Harry's Mum and then the next day they'll head to Doncaster for a few nights.

"I can't wait to give you your presents" Harry says excitedly to Louis as they get back to his place.

"You know you have to wait 'til tomorrow though, don't you?"

"Can't we just start now?"

"No!" Louis laughs "Babe, you need to wait!"

"Aaww" Harry pretends to sulk.

Putting Louis' presents under the tree, Harry shakes the one's with his own name on them.

"Harry!" Louis scalds lightly.

"Well there are a few here with your name on them if you want a turn!"

"Harry! Let's just get to finishing all the wrapping of my family's presents and if you're a good boy we can open one each!" Louis replies charmingly.

Harry happily helps Louis with the wrapping and actually takes over doing it because he likes this sort of thing so much. He even gets some of his left over ribbon and bows and goes over the top with decorating the gifts.

Louis makes them a hot chocolate when they're finished and sitting on the lounge.

Harry has a gas fire which glows in the corner and instead of the tv, they've got the record player on.

Harry likes the original sounds of an old school record player and once told Louis he loves the crackles and pops that sometimes take over the music.

Louis had screwed up his nose because he prefers clean sounds and modern technology, but he'd gotten used to listening to the vinyls with Harry.

With the blinds firmly closed and the lights dimmed, Louis asks if Harry wants to exchange a present.

Harry smiles and get's down on the floor to crawl under the tree and pick which of his presents he wants Louis to unwrap.

Louis puts his feet on the coffee table and asks Harry to get the square red one from himself. The one with the gold ribbon and bow on it.

Harry searches for the box and also picks out a palm size green box for Louis.

He sits back on the couch, giving Louis the present at the same time.

"You first" Louis says.

Harry delicately tears off the packaging and folds it neatly, placing it between them.

Inside is a non descript recycled looking gift box with a lift off lid. Taking the lid off and searching through the shredded paper, Harry finds another little box. Taking the lid off that he finds one of the most beautiful watches he's ever seen.

It's silver with a large round face that is backed with mother of pearl. The hands and clear roman numeral numbers are midnight blue. There's also a second hand and date function.

Harry gasps when he see's it and immediately puts it on the right time and links it around his wrist.

"Oh baby...thank you. I love it"

"You're welcome" Louis answers bashfully.

"Now you" Harry says excitedly.

Louis rips the shiny green ribbon and bow off the corrugated pastel green box and lifts the lid off.

Inside is some dark green tissue paper that he quickly opens. He now knows why Harry was asking if he preferred blue or green, and can't help but note that everything about this present is green!

Typical Harry!

With a creased brow he looks up "Harry?"

Harry looks back at him with those beautiful emerald green innocent eyes, biting his lip.

TO BE CONTINUED....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry was looking at Louis with his big green eye's while biting his lip.

"Haz?" Louis asked.

"Do you like it?"

"Um..."

"Is it too much?" Harry asked nervously.

"No....but um...it's a key!"

"Yes!" goofy Harry answered excitedly.

"But I already have a key"

"It's not a door key"

"Then what is it?" Louis asked lightly.

"It's for the letter box"

"You want me to check the mail?"

"No. I want you to change your address".

"What?!"

"Move in with me?"

Louis' breath caught in his throat as Harry continued "You said we should wait a few months and we've been her almost six, so I thought it was time. Plus your parents know about us now so it's not like they can have any objections. And you're here all the time anyway...."

Harry watched Louis anxiously. Louis' eye's misted over and the area around them went a little red. His lashes flickered in the dim lighting and his bottom lip wobbled a bit. "I don't know what to say" he finally breathed as he rubbed his thumb along the length of the green key.

"Say yes!" Harry replied, still excited.

"Yes" Louis said simply.

Harry's face opened up in a smile and he went all giddy like the grown up kid that he is. Louis laughed at him lightly and Harry looked into his lap as he blushed.

Louis leaned forward and puckered his lips for a kiss. Harry was happy to oblige and let the very tip of his lips gently brush the very tip of Louis'.

"I love you" Harry said as he pulled back.

"I love you more Mr Styles".

Harry felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he pulled Louis in for a cuddle "Merry Christmas" Harry mumbled as he kissed the top of Louis' head.

"Merry Christmas baby".

~

 Over the next couple of days, the boys exchanged the rest of their gifts with each other and their families.

They ate way too much, drank too much and laughed more than they had ever laughed together.

They stayed at Louis' parents house in Doncaster which they thought would be awkward, but actually it wasn't. Louis' Sisters moved out of his old room for the duration of their stay and they were able to get comfortable there.

The room now houses a pair of single size bunk beds instead of Louis' old double bed, so they squeezed into the bottom one together.

Harry's legs stick out the bottom because he's so tall so they end up having to use both quilts so he can put one over his dangling feet!

On the first night there after a few too many egg nogs and a couple of shots each, Louis tried to get frisky with Harry almost as soon as they were in bed.

The rest of the family had either already gone to bed or were going at the same time, so Harry was dubious because he didn't want anyone to hear them.

They whispered and giggled drunkenly to each other as Louis tried to put his hand down Harry's pants and Harry tried to resist.

Harry would love nothing more than to give Louis a blow job, but Louis' parents were just down the hall, probably not even asleep yet, and goodness knows if all the girls would hear anything!

"Lou please! Not now!" Harry giggled softly as Louis attepmted to grab hold of his pyjama pants again.

"Come on, they wont hear anything" Louis said a little too loudly.

"Sssshhh" Harry kissed into Louis' mouth.

The moon shone through the gap in the heavy blinds but while there was a strip of light going right down the middle of the room, they couldn't see anything else.

Louis was sure there was a night light next to the bed so slapped his hand out wildly, hitting a few things off the side table as he did.

After a few attempts he untangled himself from the quilt and got out of bed to turn the light on. He stepped on something that he'd just accidently swiped off the table, swore and banged into the wall.

Ordinarily Harry would fly to his side to comfort him, but in his drunken state all he could do was laugh!

Louis was eventually able to locate the night light and got back in bed with his man "There, that's better" he said with a little shiver as he settled his shoulders under the blanket.

"Mmmm, soooo tired" Harry faked with his eye's closed and a smile on his lips.

"Fuck off you are!" Louis sassed at him as he again reached for Harry's crotch.

This time Harry didn't stop Louis as he gently took his partners' cock in his small hand.

Harry opened his eye's to see Louis' face was only centimetres from his. Their heads half burried in the same pillow, their hazy gazes fixed on one another.

"I love you" Harry whispered.

"I know. I love you too" Louis answered as he lent forward and kissed Harry's closed lips in the dim light.

~

It wasn't long before Louis was pushing the covers off again to try and get on top of Harry.

Harry budged over to the middle of the slim bed so they didn't fall out and grabbed onto Louis' hips, manoeuvring him into place.

Louis tried to sit up to his full height and hit his head on the top bunk. They laughed and Harry beckoned Louis closer but when he tried to move, his hair was caught in the bed springs!

Being drunk it didn't bother him too much, so he simply ripped the hair away from the coils and moved closer to Harry.

Their breathing immediately became laboured as they pawed at each others pants.

"God, I'm so fucking hard" Harry whispered to Louis.

"I know!" Louis drawled back at him "And I love it!".

Harry giggled and threw his head back, letting the sound float above them.

Louis peppered kisses all over Harry's mouth and then moved his way down over his jaw to his throat and finally his collarbone where he sucked a little harder.

"Careful!" Harry scalded lightly.

"Why?"

"Because your Mum will see it and know what we've been up to!"

"She knows we have sex love" Louis replies flatly "She wasn't born yesterday".

"I know, but it's weird being in their house".

"I'll be quick then!" Louis played as he pressed his mouth back against Harry's.

Harry started drunkenly moaning into Louis' mouth and so Louis copied. It wasn't long before Louis started grinding his hips on Harry's.

Harry bucked slightly under Louis' minimal weight but it made the bed springs squeak.

"Shit, move over a bit" Louis instructed.

Harry did as he was told, but it was no use, the springs were going to squeak no matter where they were.

"Get on the floor" Louis again instructed.

"It's cold!" Harry protested "My mini Harry wont like it!"

"Your _mini Harry?"_ Louis laughed. "He's hardly mini love, I'm sure he'll be fine!"

Harry had no other argument, so they got off the bed in unison and on to the floor with Louis bringing a quilt with him.

Harry quickly grabbed a pillow, put it under his head and reached his hand out to pull Louis' face to his.

Louis gladly let Harry pull him in and then brushed his curls off his face to get a better look at him.

Neither of them said anything as Louis swiftly tugged Harry's pants down to his ankles and Harry lifted his bum off the floor to help.

Louis quickly sucked on Harry's cock a few times while pulling down his own pants and taking his phallus into his hand.

It didn't take long for Louis to also be hard and so he made his way back up to Harry's mouth, which he kissed again.

Harry tried to take Louis' cock in his hand but Louis objected "Babe, I don't think I'm gonna last long".

"Ok" Harry answered as he shifted under Louis so he could shuffle off his pants and put his feet on Louis' shoulders.

Louis expertly placed his hands on Harry's arse cheeks, pulled them apart and slowly pushed into his man.

"Uuuhhh" Harry grunted in his soft low voice.

Louis shifted so he was all the way inside Harry and then began rhythmically and slowly fucking him.

Harry grunted again and again as Louis pushed in and out of him. He lifted one of his long arms and placed it on the wall behind them so he could get some leverage and push back at Louis.

Louis grabbed hold of Harry's thighs and he too grunted as he got faster and faster.

They both drunkenly lost their inhibitions as their orgasms came to them quick and hard.

Their moaning and quick raspy breaths could be heard throughout the entire house as they reached their peaks at the same time.

"Uuuuhhh" Louis grunted loudly.

"Oh fuuuuck" Harry replied "Go harder Lou, go hard....uuuhhh".

Harry again threw his head to the wall in ecstasy as he was pushed over and over by his man. His now bent arm that rested on the wall was hitting the side table which in turn was hitting the bunks that were being violently slammed against the wall with every thrust.

If the family hadn't been awake already, they most definitely would have been woken by their loud fucking!

Louis' orgasm came first and he screwed up his face in painful pleasure as the shock waves ran through his arse and up his spine.

He straightened out his legs behind him and put his hands on the ground beside Harry as he continued quickly drawing in and out of him.

Harry's toes dug into Louis' shoulders and his body shook under Louis' as his own spasms ran up his own back.

Harry's cum spit all over his stomach and chest and up onto Louis' chest as he ejaculated and grabbed onto Louis' full arse at the same time.

Harry grunted through his orgasm and gritted his teeth together as the breath stopped in his throat for a few seconds.

Louis' rhythm slowed down as their spasms left their bodies and eventually he stopped and lay flat on Harry's chest with Harry's leg's dangling over the back of his shoulders.

Both sweaty with sticky cum on their chests and sweet alcohol on their breaths, they were not a pretty sight at that moment!

They lay there for a few minutes, half covered by the quilt, Louis' now flaccid cock still in Harry, until they heard one of the girls move about her room next door.

"Oh fuck!" Harry laughed softly.

Louis giggled back as he buried his face in Harry's neck and took another couple of nips at it.

He then slowly pulled out of Harry, pulled the other quilt off the bed, turned the night light off and they went to sleep.

 

+

 

They drove over to Gemma's in Blackpool on the morning of New Years Eve so they could spend the night there, and it was on the drive there that Louis brought up the prospect of Harry's new job.

Harry's body language stiffened and he looked out the driver's side window.

"Harry! Come on. We need to talk about this".

"Do we have to do it right now though?"

"Well now is as good a time as any, isn't it?"

Harry huffs "What do you want to know about it then?'

"Have you decided if you're leaving yet?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I'm just not happy where I am".

"So are you going to work at my college then?"

"I don't know. There are a couple of other jobs too. One at a high school and one at a primary school. The primary school is Catholic though and they're quite traditional so I don't know if they'll hire me" Harry answers with a wry look at Louis.

"Why, because you're gay?" Louis asks, smarting.

"Yep! Can't have a fag around the kids, can they?!" Harry mocks.

"Well they don't fucking deserve you then!" Louis concludes.

 "Thank you baby" Harry offers as he places a hand on Louis' thigh.

They stop talking and sing along to a song on the radio.

"You know I'll probably end up at your school, don't you?'' Harry asks timidly.

"Yeah. I figured that. I just wanted you to tell me yourself".

"I'm sorry. I would love to not work but you know that would send me crazy, and I have the mortgage...."

But before Harry can finish, Louis cuts him off "I know baby, I know. But what's going to happen to us as school? Are we going to have to hide again?" 

" I don't know..."

~

New Years Eve was a great night with Gemma and her friends which they spent going in and out of the clubs and bars on the promenade.

They didn't need to hide their affection for one another because everyone is always in such a good mood on New Years.

It felt so good to be free for once, Louis thought to himself more than a few times on the night.

Their week of partying was catching up with them quickly though, so they decided shortly after 1am to go back to Gemma's and go to bed.

They said their goodbyes to Gemma who gave them a stern warning not to fuck in her bed because she didn't want to go home to the same dirty scene as last time!

Louis joked that that's _why_ they were going home early, and Harry bashfully pulled him away from the crowd!

They made their way arm in arm back to Gemma's where there was some pretty heavy petting, but they were both so tired that they listened to Gemma's warning and went straight to sleep.

They went back to Harry's place, which they would soon be calling 'theirs', two days later to find his answering machine blinking with three messages.

The first was just a random call from his phone provider which he thought was weird for that time of year, but the other two were of interest.

One was from his neighbour in the same building, saying that someone had been asking for him quite a lot and they wondered if it was some sort of emergency.

The other was from Louis' school, asking him to call them to arrange an interview.

Louis had been listening to the messages as he made a brew in the kitchen, so after the last one finished they looked at each other with strained expressions.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"I guess. But I didn't know you'd sent your resume through?"

"There was a cut off date, which was actually today, and because we were going to be so busy I sent it before Christmas so I wouldn't miss the deadline".

"Oh..." Louis trailed off, busying himself with the tea.

"I'm sorry baby" Harry mumbled into Louis' hair as he sidled up from behind and wrapped his arms around Louis' small waist.

"'t's ok really. You've got to work, haven't you?"

"That's true. But if it's such a problem, I can retract my application".

"No honey, don't do that. I want you to get the job, and you probably will, but I just don't want to have to hide again..." Louis replies sadly as he turns to look at Harry.

"I probably wont be teaching you anyway, I mean, what are the chances?" Harry tries to reason. "How 'bout we just don't disclose any kind of personal info to anyone at the school? I haven't met any of your school friends anyway. Do any of them know who I am?"

"Only if they've seen you on facebook".

"Alright, well, I'll delete you and that will stop them from seeing me there again and..."

"You're going to delete me?" Louis asks sadly.

"Well...I thought that was the best thing so you don't have to delete all your friends. And I'm hardly on there anyway..." Harry reasons, now realising he's hurt Louis.

"Mmmm" is all Louis can murmur.

"You know what?! It's the holiday season" Harry says, trying to sound cheery. "Why don't we stop talking about it, get a take away and we can play fifa and I'll let you win!"

"Let me win hey?! I think you've got things a little backwards!" Louis laughs as he tries to tickle Harry who runs away from him.

 

+

 

Two weeks later Louis has moved into Harry's place except for his furniture, some of which he's giving away to his old house mates anyway.

The school year has started back so they're in a routine of coming home, doing home work, cooking, watching tv and going to bed. Louis thinks it's kind of boring, but he likes that he gets to do all these things with his Harry night after night.

Harry was offered the job at Louis' school, much to Louis' dismay, but he would never say as much because he doesn;t want to hurt Harry so they just got on with it.

They never found out who the person asking for him over the holiday season was as the neighbour couldn't give a very good description, so they were mostly focused on the school issue.

Harry wont start until the second term and gets the official letter of acceptance in the mail.

"Mmmm, this is new..." Harry says to Louis as he holds the letter in his hand.

"What's that love?"

"There's a new induction course that I have to go on. Apparently it's for team bonding for new staff, so every now and then when they have a load of new teachers, the government body that looks after us organises a week of seminars, team bonding sessions and kind of classes for us".

"Going back to school then, are you?" Louis laughs.

"Seems like it!"

"So is it only the teachers from my College going? Surely they wouldn't spend so much just on a couple of teachers?"

"Saying I'm not worth it?!" Harry jokes.

"Yeah, totally!" Louis plays along. "No, serious though, that's gotta cost a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it says here there are participants from the entire county and maybe even some from other counties if they can't get enough for each".

"So when is it?" Louis asks as he stirs the rice on the stove like the good little cook Harry is turning him into.

"Three weeks" Harry counts, looking at the calendar next to the fridge. "Then I'll have another few weeks after that and then I'll start at the school".

"Cool..." Louis mumbles.

"I know it's not ideal love, but you wont be there much longer, and don't you get work experience this year?"

"Yeah, I know, I just have to get used to it".

"It wont be like last time. You don't have to pretend to be straight and we don't have to _hide_ per se, just not spill the details about us to everyone".

"Mmm, ok" Louis mumbled again.

~

Three weeks later and Harry was just about to leave for the induction. Louis had been dreading being at the same school as his lover again, but he'd gotten used to it.

Harry dropped Louis off at College and they hugged for just a little bit longer than usual. The induction is being held at the Lake District which is a few hours drive north of where they live and Harry had to make his own way there, so he wanted to get an early start.

"I'll miss you" Louis says softly.

"I know. I'll miss you too" Harry replies as he pecks a couple of sweet kisses on Louis' lips.

"Call me when you get there so I know you got there safe" Louis instructs.

"Yes Mum!" Harry jokes.

"I'm serious!"

"Ha ha, I know. It's just that _I'm_ usually the one who worries so much!"

"Well just make sure you call me, alright?!"

"Ok, but I better go babe. The peak hour traffic'll be getting heavy..."

"Ok, love you" Louis says naturally as he kisses Harry one last time.

"I love you too" Harry replies before getting back into the car.

~

The drive goes at a moderate pace but is generally quite smooth. Harry turns up the radio and sings along loudly to all the songs that come on, his favourite for the time being Still Into You by Paramore.

He stops along the way for a brew and something to eat at a McDonalds and is glad to eventually get there and stretch his legs.

After signing in and going to his shared room to get settled, he goes through the itinerary that he was given at reception.

It looks like a schedual for a school camp and he realises that that's probably the way it's meant to be. They'll probably be treated like school kids this week so they can be taught the best ways to handle situations that they'll really find themselves in soon enough.

Harry meets his room mate Malcolm and they chat easily about their past jobs and experiences within the industry.

Malcolm is relatively new to teaching and has only taught at one school before. He's been out of Uni for only two years and when he heard about the induction, he actually asked to be included.

He's quite enthused about the whole thing and Harry wonders if he'll be able to stand the entire week with him. Although, Harry _is_ patient and _does_ live with Louis, so he should be able to handle anything really!

Thinking of Louis, Harry remembered to call and check in with him. Louis scalded him for not calling earlier, but then said he was going to another class and had to end the call.

Later on Harry and Malcolm went to the Welcome dinner together where they mingled with the other guests easily.

Some people recognised one another from Uni or schools they'd worked at together, and others laughed at how they'd missed working together by only a term or so.

Harry was almost ready to leave the reception when he thought he heard someone calling his name.

He turned to have a look but there didn't seem to be anyone that he recognised.

He made his way out the doors into the relative quiet of the hallway. Behind him he heard the noise from the other guests get louder and then die down again as if someone had opened and closed the door behind him.

"Harry? Harry Styles?" The woman's voice called out to him.

Harry turned around, trying to think of who the voice belonged to. It didn't take long to remember her as he took in the chubby hippie with pink hair standing in front of him.

She smiled maliciously as she asked how he was, but he couldn't find the words to answer and simply mumbled "Fuck" to himself.

In front of him, gloating like the cat that got the cream, was none other than Miss Ford!

TO BE CONTINUED...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
